Um Dia Para Recomeçar
by Miss Clarisse B
Summary: A primeira fic que eu escrevi... Na época fez bastante sucesso em outros sites que postei, o que me é um pouco estranho. Já que com o tempo, melhorei minha escrita... E não a acho tão boa como antes, mas em consideração, ei-la aqui. Samurai X - 1 romance
1. Voltando das Férias

_Minha segunda história aqui no yeeahh . Espero que gostem dessa aqui também viu! Bem um avisinho: eu a coloquei na era atual nossa parece até que eu to falando de Inu-Yasha e se passa no Brasil, como vocês vão reparar ao longo do tempo. Mas tem algumas características do Japão como o tempo de estudo no colégio, lá eles estudam mais ou menos um ano a mais que nós._

_Bem vamos ao que interessa, boa leituraaaaa! ._

**1° chapter **

É meio-dia, toca o sinal da escola St, André. Das salas saem alunos aflitos p/ pegar os resultados das provas do bimestre passado.

Kaoru - Eu passei, eu passei! – berrava e pulava a menina contando pras amigas, quando um menino baixinho esbarra nela, fazendo os dois caírem.

Yahiko - Ai desculpa garota!

Kaoru – Nossa moleque, olha o caminho!

E a discussão é interrompida por um garoto.

Sanosuke – Ei! Yahiko, o que você ta fazendo? Anda logo!

Kaoru – Sai de cima de mim.

Sanosuke – Vamos embora! Assim eu vou me atrasar!

Kaoru - Peste! - resmungou irritada, levantou arrumando o uniforme tipo marinheiro todo amassado.

no carro de Sanosuke+++

Sanosuke – Quem era aquela gracinha que você tava brigando?

Yahiko – "Gracinha"? Eu hein! Menina horrorosa aquela!

Sanosuke – ahh...Crianças...

Yahiko – Além do mais você num tava com aquela tal de Megane, mal começou e já vai trair a garota? Ótimo exemplo pra mim você em!-disse tentando irritar o primo.

Sanosuke – Pra sua informação é MEGUMI, não "" Megane"" isso é nome de carro né?heh..bem continuando. E não, eu não to traindo ela e terceiro quem disse que era pra mim que eu tava procurando uma garota?!

Yahiko –Pra quem então? Pro Kenshin?

Sanosuke – Ele mesmo!

Yahiko – Uhmmm...Não sei não! Falando nele, onde ele ta?

Sanosuke – Já ta lá na loja.

Ele parou o carro em uma ruazinha comercial.

Sanosuke – Eu vou pra academia, fica lá com ele, a gente se encontra de noite.

mais tarde na loja+++

O sininho da porta toca, duas meninas do colégio de Yahiko entraram, ainda estavam com os uniformes. Uma delas foi mechendo nas araras a procura de uma roupa.

Yahiko – Kenshin tem cliente!

Kenshin – Já vou, eerr... Rapidinho...-segundos depois se ouve um kaploft. Uma pilha de roupas caiu da prateleira mais alta e foi bem em cima de Kenshin. Todo desajeitado ele corre pra parte da frente da loja. – Humpf...Bem..bem vindas, posso ajudar?- tentava recuperar o fôlego.

Megumi – Oie,será que você tem dessa blusa tamanho P?

Kenshin – Tenho sim. Alias eu sou o Kenshin, se precisarem é só me chamar.

Megumi – Ah vlw!

Kenshin foi buscar a blusa e Megumi virou pra amiga.

Megumi – Você não vai na festa de hoje não?- A menina fez sinal de não com a cabeça. – Ah vamos! Você quase não sai de casa, quem sabe não tem um namorado pra você por lá hein?

Kaoru – Ta bem eu vou!

Megumi – Eba! Nos vamos nos divertir muito. Então vamos nos encontrar na pracinha?

Kaoru – Ok! - Kenshin chegou e elas pagaram e foram embora.

Agora são 6 da tarde, Kenshin fecha a loja e vai com Yahiko pra casa. Lá eles encontram Sanosuke todo suado, tinha acabado de chegar da academia.

Kenshin – Fala Sano, tudo bem?

Sanosuke – To bem, cheguei agora. To na maior pressa.

Kenshin – Ué, por que?

Sanosuke – Vou sair com a Megumi hoje, tenho que me arrumar, combinei de leva ela pra festa. Cê quer vim?

Kenshin – Po nem to a fim...Também ia ficar estanho um cara de 25 anos em uma festa pra gente de 17, né não?

Yahiko – Ah vai com ele Kenshin. Besteira isso ai.

Sanosuke – Ih olha o pirralho que acha que tem sombra pra saber de festa.

Yahiko – Aii me solta! – berrou tentando se livrar dos cascudos do primo. – Olha que eu conto pra titia!

Sanosuke – Não, você não vai contar pra mamãe não. Sabe por que? Porque se não eu conto pra aquela menina... Isso a Tsubame, conto pra ela que você faz cartas de amor de mais de 7 páginas e nunca teve coragem de entregar pra ela.

Yahiko – Humpf... Não conheço nenhuma Tsubame!

Sanosuke – Ta irritadinhA é ?

Kenshin – Ei, ei chega! Sano, se eu for vocês param de brigar?

Sanosuke – Ta bem, ta bem. Parei.

Kenshin – Mas eu já vou avisando não sou babá de bêbado não!

Mais tarde+++

Sanosuke – Xau Yahiko, não dorme tarde não hein!

Yahiko – Xau Sano, Xau Kenshin.

Pegaram o carro, a uns 2 quarteirões dali já estavam Megumi e Kaoru na praça como combinaram. Megumi usava a blusa que comprou e uma sainha jeans, e Kaoru um vestido apertadinho.

Kenshin – Ei são aquelas meninas que vieram na loja hoje.

Sanosuke – Já conhece a Megumi, que bom, mas quem é aquela ali?

Sano encostou o carro, pararam de falar e elas entraram.

Megumi – Oi lindo! Tudo bem? – Deu um beijo em Sano, ignorando Kenshin que estava no banco do motorista, ela virou a cabeça – Ah é, já ia me esquecendo das apresentações hehe, essa é a minha amiga Kaoru, ela ta fazendo o 2° ano lá na minha turma.

Kaoru – Oi, tudo bem? Obrigado pela carona.

Sanosuke – Ih, que nada. Meninas esse aqui é o Kenshin. – 'heh... Parece que a Megumi adivinhou que eu queria apresentar essa menina pro kenshin.'

Kaoru –Eu to me lembrando, não foi você que tava com aquele menino hoje na escola?

Sanosuke –Ah...Então era você (até parece que ele não sabia né!), desculpa o meu primo viu, ele é atrapalhado mesmo.

Kenshin –Chegamos.

Megumi – Nossa, a coisa ta boa aqui em.

Já lá dentro+++

Kenshin – Ei sano, pega leve na bebida ai viu!

Sanosuke – Pode deixar!

Kaoru – Ô Kenshin você não vem sentar?

Kaoru se sentou em uma mesa pra 4 pessoas. Ela e Kenshin conversaram praticamente a noite toda. Mas às vezes eram interrompidos por perguntas inconvenientes tipo: "Kaoru, é o seu novo namorado? Ou "Vem Dançar?"" Mas todos os pedidos e comentários negados pelos dois.

Kenshin – Olha Kaoru se você quiser pode ir dançar viu. Eu to acostumado já, sempre que eu saio com o Sano é assim.

Kaoru –Hihihi...Tudo bem. Prefiro ficar aqui com você mesmo. É que... Eu não danço muito bem sabe.

Kenshin – Hehehe. Eu também não!

Sanosuke – Oopa, oopa, pombinhos, atrapalho? – Sano chegou abraçando os dois pelo pescoço, meio que juntando a cabeça dos 3, depois sentou na cadeira do lado.

Kaoru – Heh... Não ta atrapalhando não – Ela tava mais vermelha do que tomate, mas não dava pra reparar porque estava muito escuro.

Megumi – Ai... Ui... Quase que eu caio agora hein! Ta tudo rodando hehehe. – Ela sentou em cima do colo do Sano, quase que os dois caem da cadeira.

Kaoru – Nossa vocês dois não tão bem mesmo.

Megumi – Hehehe... Vocês dois vão ficar sentados a noite toda é?

Kenshin – Bem eu não sei dançar nadinha de nada.

Kaoru – Muito menos eu – Ela virou pra amiga - Megumi você sabe que eu nunca dancei nessas festas o que cê ta fazendo?

Megumi começou a puxar Kaoru pra pista de dança e Sano e Kenshin ficaram sentados.

Sanosuke – E ai Kenshin o que acho?

Kenshin – Que a Kaoru ta morrendo de vergonha.

Sanosuke – Não to falando disso seu bobo, to falando o que você achou da Kaoru?

Kenshin – Po... Sla cara. Ah ela é muito legal, e é divertida também, muito bonita.

Sanosuke – Hum... Só isso?

Kenshin - O que você quer, que eu escreva um livro sobre ela?

Sanosuke – Hehehe... Ta bem calma.

Megumi – Kenshin, Sano, vem dançar com a gente!

Sanosuke – Eu to indo ficar com elas, po cara vem também, é só uma vez, você não vai morrer por causa disso.

Kenshin – Ai você sempre consegue o que quer né? Tenho que parar de te ouvir.

Eles seguiram pra pista, logo quando colocaram o pé nela começou a tocar música lenta, só ficaram uns casais na pista. Megumi e Sano começaram a dançar agarradinhos. E Kenshin e Kaoru meio que ficaram de vela ali.

Kenshin –Kaoru...

Kaoru – Am? - Ele estendeu a mão para ela e a pegou pela cintura, ela envolveu os braços no pescoço dele. Kenshin conduziu a dança, e olha pra quem dizia que não sabia dançar, ele tava até bem de mais. Parecia que eles estavam flutuando pela pista. Quando a Kaoru começou a pegar no embalo trocou a musica (ai eu mato esses DJ's, mas já repararam que é sempre assim).

Kenshin – Bem eu tentei... Heh, pelo menos não pisei no seu pé – Ela abriu um sorrisinho pra ele. Como o Sano prometeu eles foram pra casa depois disso.

Da festa foram pra casa de Kenshin porque ficava mais perto. No carro Megumi "quase" vomitou em cima de Sano, mas foi só "ancia de vomito." Colocaram a Megumi deitada no quarto de Sanosuke pra ver se ela melhorava. E Sanosuke deitou num dos sofás da sala. A casa de Kenshin não era muito grande não, ficava em frente à praia. Tinha dois andares, no primeiro: uma cozinha com uma mesinha, a sala com uma tv e dois sofás pequenos, um banheiro. E no segundo: dois quartos um do Sano e outro do Kenshin, um escritório que virou o quarto de Yahiko, que agora tinha uma cama e armário, mais uma varanda e um banheiro.

Na varanda+++

Kaoru – Nossa que lindo. – a menina estava encantada com a luz da lua batendo na água do mar.

Kenshin – Quer água?-estendeu um copo pra ela – Às vezes eu venho aqui e só fico olhando, ai me vem à inspiração e eu começo a escrever.

Kaoru – O que você faz da vida?

Kenshin – Eu to trabalhando naquela loja que você viu, mas na verdade eu sou um compositor, acho que sem futuro. Mas é o que eu mais gosto de fazer.

Kaoru – Que legal. E quem é esse priminho do Sano?

Kenshin – A o Yahiko? Ele infelizmente perdeu os pais em um acidente de carro, a mãe do Sano mora no interior, ele ia ficar com ela, mas como o Sano veio morar comigo pra estudar em um lugar melhor, ela o deixou vim junto.

Kaoru – Tadinho dele. Deve ter sofrido muito.

Kenshin –Ele é forte, superou tudo e pelo menos pra mim ele parece feliz agora. Am... Kaoru o que é isso na sua bochecha? Ah é um cílio, eu tiro. – Pegou o cabelinho com o dedão – Me da a sua mão.

Kaoru – Já fiz um pedido. – Eles separaram as mãos – E ai ta com você?

Kenshin –Aham.

Kaoru – O que você desejou?

Kenshin – Ah se eu contar não vai acontecer... Me diz você.

Kaoru – Eu desejei que o prof. De matemática quebrasse a perna e não fosse trabalhar na segunda feira, hahaha. A vai Kenshin fala o que você pediu.

Na janela do lado espiando +++

Sanosuke – Nossa Meg, você fingiu muito bem! Parecia que você ia vomitar.

Megumi – Hihi. Ai Sano ótima idéia de juntar eles dois! Eles ficam tão bonitinhos juntos!

Sanosuke – Mas olha em de bico calado, senão o Kenshin me mata, ele não gosta que eu meta o bedelho na vida dele, fica muito puto, é muito hilário!

Megumi – Será que ele vai beija ela?

Sanosuke – Ai eu vou processar o kenshin por plagio, roubou a minha idéia do cílio!

Megumi – Do que cê ta falando?! Fica quieto ai menino eles vão te ouvir, e depois ele não parece ser homem que arma pra cima de uma menina. Ele não é igual a você. Brincadeira amore!

De volta a varanda +++

Kenshin –...Eu pedi...Pedi...Ai lá vai: Eu pedi que a noite não acabasse tão rápido assim pra eu poder ficar mais um tempo aqui com você.

Kaoru – ...Kenshin... -ela ficou mega, mega corada , ' Ai eu devia ter ficado quieta agora eu devo ta igual a um pimentão na frente dele!'.

**CONTINUA...**

E ai o que acharam desse iníciozinho? É apenas para dar um gostinho do que vem por ai. D

Eu achei que fiz a Megumi bem descarada nessa fic...Até que o Sanosuke também não ta pra menos né! Hehehe... Bem já a Kaoru, acho que ela ficou mais femenina e menos agressiva...Contanto que ela nem sabe usar uma espada de bambu .". O Kenshin, acho que ele ficou tipo um ""soliário romantico"" , com o tempo vocês entenderam o que eu digo, um homem digamos que extremamente carente e cheio de segredos em seu passado. Maaas o melhor fica para o final da fic o que vai demorar um pouco para vocês descobrirem né, já que esse é apenas o 1° capítulo de muuuitos.

Mais grandes emoções nos próximos capítulos!!

**REVIEWS!?!?!! Onegai??!**


	2. Surpresas de Um Domingo

Olá pessoas! Mais uma vez estou aqui com mais um capítulo! . Muitos conflitos e surpresas a seguir... Os vejo no fim da página!

Boa leituraaaaaa!!!

**_2° Capítulo: Surpresas de Um Domingo_**

Kaoro e Kenshin estavam ambos vermelhos de vergonha, parecia que tinha pegado Sol o fim de semana inteiro. Então não custa nada mudar o assunto da conversa.

Kenshin – Am...Você ta com fome?

Kaoru – Pra falar a verdade, eu to sim.

Kenshin – Tem comida lá em baixo, vamos descer?

Kaoru – Vai na frente. Eu vou ver como a meg ta.

Vendo os dois voltando Megumi correu para o quarto de Sano, fingindo estar dormindo. E sano praticamente pulou as escadas e se tacou no sofá da sala (hehe... momento super-homem!).

No quarto+++

Kaoro - Meg! Meg!Megumi acorda menina!

Megumi – Ai! O que ouve? (como se ela não soubesse...).

Kaoru – Eu tava conversando com o Kenshin agora, ai ele é um amorzinho. Mas eu acho que eu to pagando o maior mico. O que eu faço?

Megumi – Aaaammmm... Acho que tem alguém apaixonado aqui!

Kaoru – Só se for você né?! – começando a ficar irritada com a amiga.

Megumi – Hehe... Te conheço menina, ta babando tanto por ele que até deixou um rastro de baba no corredor, alá tudo molhando! Hauahauahau...

Kaoru – Ah muito obrigado pela ajuda!- Saiu quase dando um ataque faniquito

(pra quem não sabe o que é um ataque faniquito: ataque de raiva).

Na cozinha (a kaoro já ta mais calminha agora)+++

Kenshin – Eu fiz esses sanduíches, você quer?

Kaoru – Aham, brigado.

Kenshin – E a Meg, ta bem? – mordeu o sanduba

Kaoru – Implicante como sempre!

Kenshin – Oro?? (tradução: Que??).

Kaoru – Ah... Esquece o que eu disse.

Terminaram de comer e sentaram no sofá que fica em frente ao que sano estava, fingindo que dormia, e conversaram mais um pouquinho, mas o sono bateu na porta.

Kaoru – "ai que soninho esse sofá ta me dando. Tão confortável".- Ela adormeceu e caiu devagar, deitando-se no colo se Kenshin, que ficou parado fitando aquela figura tão reconfortante que acabou dormindo em seguido.

De manhã+++

Yahiko –Bom Dia Sano!

Sanosuke – Finalmente acordou hein!

Yahiko – Quem é aquela no seu quarto?

Sanosuke – Ah é a Megumi, ela dormiu aqui essa noite.

Megumi – Bom dia Saninho. – o abraçou pelas costas e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. – Bom dia Yahiko. – esse retribuiu com um sorriso

Sanosuke – Bom dia linda. – deu um beijo sabor café nela. – Dormiu bem?

Megumi –Dormi sim. Onde tão o Kenshin e a Kaoro?

Sanosuke –Vamos ali na sala pra você ver.-Megumi e Sano seguiram p/ sala.

Megumi –Que coisa mais fofaa!! - eles tavam dormindo abraçadinhos.

Sanosuke –E ai, acorda eles ou não?

Megumi – Ah deixa eles dormirem mais um pouco, eles achavam que a gente tava mal de verdade. Enquanto isso vamos à praia?

Sanosuke -Ótima idéia, você tem que ir em casa trocar de roupa, eu te levo.

Sanosuke foi com Megumi até a casa dela, e na volta foram com Yahiko para a praia. Kenshin e Kaoru continuaram dormindo por mais umas horas até um deles ser acordado por um toque irritante. Na tela do celular está escrito pulsante: Sanosuke!

Kenshin – Bom dia sano...- voz surpresa com a visão que tinha e de quem acabou de acordar de um sono que não devia ter sido interrompido.

Sanosuke – Olá dorminhoco, eu to aqui na praia. O Yahiko e a Megumi tão aqui também. A gente vai sair pra almoçar, os pombinhos vem junto?

Kenshin – Eerr... É difícil saber, tipo assim eu acabei de ser interrompido em um sono mt bom, e a Kaoru ainda está dormindo.

Yahiko –Passaram a noite juntinhos hein! Uhhhmmm...

Kenshin – Olha o respeito, não é nada do que você ta pensando.

Sanosuke – Sei, sei...Ta então vocês se decidam ai e não esqueçam de me avisar o que vão fazer, não demora viu.

Kenshin –ta bem então...-bocejo - Ai que sono... Depois eu te ligo ou sla.

Kenshin desligou a ligação e começou a fazer carinho em Kaoro.

Kenshin – Kaoru...Temos que levantar...Kaoru.

Kaoru – Uhmm...Hein?

Kenshin – Bom dia. Heh...Parece que a gente caiu no sono ontem né?

Kaoru – Am? Ai meu deus, eu dormi em cima de você! Me desculpa, ai que vergonha, me desculpa Kenshin, eu...Eu nem repa...-Kenshin tapou a boca dela, e abriu um sorriso.

Kenshin – Hehe, não tem problema, calma. Eu também dormi não foi? – Acariciou o rosto assustado dela, que agora se sentia menos constrangida. – Vamos ver por um outro lado, pelo menos o seu prof. Não se machucou. (1)

Kaoru –Hahaha...É mesmo!

Kenshin – O sano me ligou pra saber se nós vamos almoçar com ele, Yahiko e a Megumi.

Kaoru – Ah eu não vou poder prometi ajudar minha mãe a arrumar a casa, ela ta doente e não pode fazer muito esforço.

Kenshin – Você quer que eu te ajude a arrumar as coisas?

Kaoru – Serio? Ai muito obrigado Kenshin!

Kenshin – Temos que avisar a eles então, vamos?

Kaoru – Vamos.

Na praia+++

Sanosuke – Olha quem chegou!

Megumi –Boa tarde pra vocês!

Kaoru e Kenshin – Boa Tarde!

Yahiko – Já decidiram onde a gente vai comer? To com fome.

Sanosuke – Eu não sei ainda, alguma sugestão? Kenshin?

Kenshin – Na verdade eu e Kaoru não vamos almoçar com vocês, estamos indo p/ casa dela.

Kaoru – É que a minha mãe ta doente e o kenshin vai me ajudar a arrumar a casa.

Sanosuke –Arrumar a casa, sei, safadinha essa sua amiga.- cochichou pra Megumi.

Megumi –Ai cala boca sano, só pensa besteira!-Se virou p/ eles – Tudo bem então, a gente se vê depois ta?

Kenshin e Kaoru – Xau, até mais.

Kaoru e Kenshin foram até a casa dela p/ limpá-la. Enquanto isso o Sanosuke, Megumi e Yahiko foram para o restaurante de comida japonesa que não ficava muito longe dali. Pediram os pratos e já estavam na sobremesa.

Megumi – Ai esses bolinhos estão uma delíííciaa!

Yahiko –Acho que tomei muito refrigerante, vou ao banheiro.

E como sempre, Yahiko esbarrou em uma menina, que usava o uniforme do restaurante.

Tsubame - Ai, que susto.

Yahiko – Tsu...Tsu...Tsubame?

Tsubame - Oi garoto Yahiko! Você por aqui?

Yahiko – Eer...Oi, tudo bom?

Tsubame – Aham e com você?

Yahiko – To bem, é me desculpa.

Tsubame – Ah, não tem problema não. Você quer ajuda em alguma coisa?

Yahiko – Não, não. Só ia ao banheiro.

Tsubame - Ah então a gente se vê na segunda. – Ela estava indo embora.

Yahiko – Não! – Agarrou o braço dela. – É quero dizer... – tomou coragem e - Espera, você gostaria de sair comigo? – ficou vermelhinho (Ah que bonitinho).

Tsubame – Am... Eu? Eu adoraria! – ela escondeu metade do rosto atrás da bandeja que segurava.

Yahiko – A gente se encontra amanha as 3 hrs aqui na frente?

Tsubame – Ta bem, até amanha!

Se Yahiko podesse ele daria pulos de alegria, mas tinha muita gente envolta e era melhor não arriscar mesmo."Ai eu consegui finalmente chamei ela pra sair, eu não posso contar pro sano se não ele vai me zoar pro resto da vida falando que tinha razão". Ele foi pro banheiro, quando voltou pagaram a conta e saíram.

Na casa de Kaoru+++

Kenshin –Onde eu ponho esses pratos limpos?

Kaoru – Poe ali na despensa, por favor.

Kenshin – Aqui?

Kaoru –É, é ai sim...Aiii...Meu olho! – A menina se encolheu toda.

Kenshin – O que foi Kaoro, que ouve?

Kaoru – Voou detergente no meu olho. Ah ta ardendo muito.

Kenshin – Vem cá. – Ele a ajudou a lavar o olho e a sentou na cadeira da cozinha, agachou na frente dela. – Agora tenta abrir o olho.

Ela foi abrindo devagar, o olho estava vermelho.

Kaoru – Ainda arde um pouco.

Kenshin – Calma já vai melhorar, eu vou soprar pra ver se melhora ta bem?

Kaoru – Ta. – ele soprou de leve – Hehehe to vesga de um olho, to vendo dois Kenshins.

Kenshin – Hahaha. – "Até com o olho ardendo ela consegue fazer piada, só você mesmo Kaoru".Ele parou e fitou um pouco aquele lindo rosto, não resistiu às tentações e roubou um beijo de Kaoru, e logo foi correspondido. Ela passava a mão nos cabelos de Kenshin, que se perdia na boca de Kaoru. Pararam de se beijar e um olhou pro outro, meio corados e sem ar.

Kenshin – E como ta o seu olho agora? Ta vendo alguma coisa?

Kaoru – Agora eu estou me vendo roubando um beijo seu.

Ainda na cozinha, após um longo beijo.+++

Kenshin -Kaoru...Tomoe... - "Eu não acredito que fiz isso..." – Falou para si mesmo praticamente.

Kaoru – O que foi Kenshin? Que cara é essa?

Kenshin – É que...Que...

Kaoru – Eu não devia ter te beijado né? Me desculpa... Eu me empolguei um pouco...

Kenshin – Não, não foi isso... Eu amei seu beijo, é que...

Kaoru – "É que..." o que Kenshin, to ficando preocupada. Fala comigo.

Kenshin –Me perdoe... – Ele levantou e foi embora da casa deixando Kaoru abobada na cadeira.

Kaoru – "O que deu em mim... Ou melhor, o que deu nele, ele que me beijou primeiro! Se for pra fazer essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou, não me beijasse... Será que eu beijo tão mal assim?! Que coisa estranha esse garoto."

Domingo+++

Sanosuke –Yahiko, você viu o Kenshin por ai?

Yahiko – Pra mim ele tava com você.

Sanosuke – Não, não o vejo desde ontem.

Yahiko – Eu também não.

Sanosuke -Cê vai aonde hein? Ta todo arrumadinho, parece até que tem um... Aaaa você tem um encontro neah?!

Yahiko – Até mais... – Ele saiu correndo porta afora.

Em frente ao restaurante+++

Yahiko –Nossa Tsubame...Você ta linda! – Ficou vermelhinho.

Tsubame – Obrigado garoto. Alias aonde vamos?

Yahiko – Humpf.Não me chama de garoto... Vamos ao parque de diversões! Tenho ingressos grátis!

Tsubame – Que legal, como você conseguiu?

Yahiko – O Kenshin me deu a um tempinho atrás... Ali o nosso ônibus.

Eles entraram no ônibus e seguiram para o parque. Chegando lá eles foram direto para a montanha-russa, depois o Yahiko ganhou um ursinho muuito grande para Tsubame em um jogo de tiro ao alvo, foram na casa assombrada também, Tsubame não largou dele um segundo, era só virar a cabeça e ela dava um berro, quando saíram da casa ela tava meio pálida e não desgarrava dos braços de Yahiko por nada.

Yahiko – Calma Tsu! A gente já saiu da casa, não tem que ficar com medo mais não, eu to aqui, calma.

Tsubame – Eerr... Desculpa. – Soltou o braço dele – Vamos a um brinquedo menos aterrorizante dessa vez ta? Que tal aquele ali olha? – Apontou pra rodo gigante.

Yahiko – Ta bem, vamos então.

Entraram na fila do brinquedo, enquanto esperavam, Yahiko comprou sorvete de casquinha com muita cobertura para eles. Subiram em um dos vagões pequenininhos e a roda começou a girar.

Yahiko – Você ta se sentindo mais calma?

Tsubame – Aham brigado. Olha, que lindo! – O pôr-do-sol estava multicolor, do laranja até o rosa, refletindo no céu inteiro. A roda parou com eles dois no topo.

Yahiko – É incrível mesmo. – Ele olhou para o sol, depois para ela, os olhos dela brilhavam, cintilantes com aquele show de cores.

Yahiko estava mais apaixonaqdo do que antes, sua amada ali com o sorriso mais belo de todos, e ele não fez nada, aenas ficou admirando aquela beldade.Logo agora a roda começou a girar novamente. Eles deceram do brinquedo, agora caminhavam pelo parque.

Yahiko - O que você quer fazer agora?

Tsubame - Uhm...Eu não sei...Quer ir à casa dos espelhos?

Yahiko - Ah vamos? - entraram direto, a fila andou rápidamente. Lá dentro tinham diversas salas com vários tipos de espelhos. Eles entraram em um corredor que tinha uma bifuracação, e sem perceber cada um foi para um lado. Quando o corredor se juntou novamente...

**_Continua..._**

_E ai o que será que vai acontecer dentro da casa de espelhos?? Onde o maluco masi lindoo . do Kenshin foi se meter? POr queele saiu correndo do nada?? Tadinha da Kaoru... Sou má! hu-hu-hu risada do Naraku XD zua, zua... Mais explicações, romance, e uma pitada de aventura de arrancar os cabelos no próximo capítulo: Um Dia Para Recomeçar_

(1)_ Kenshin – Hehe, não tem problema, calma. Eu também dormi não foi? – Acariciou o rosto assustado dela, que agora se sentia menos constrangida. – Vamos ver por um outro lado, pelo menos o seu prof. Não se machucou._ Lembram no último capítulo que a Kaoru pediu para que o professor dela se machucasse para não dar aula e o Kenshin pediu para ficar mais um pouco com a Kaoru junto dele...Então... Eles acabaram por dormir um em cima do outro,e assim o prof da Kaoru não deve ter se machucado é o que veremos... hehehe . .

**_Reviews!_**

- A sua fic tá tão lindinha...Muito fófis. Só não entendi muito bem o nome dela. Beijinhos  
**Marismylle**

Arigato pelo review Mari! O nome da fic você vai poder entender melhor no próximo capítulo, que não vai demorar muito para chegar, OK? Brigadinho por ler!!!

**_VOLTEM SEMPRE!!!_**


	3. Um Dia Para Recomeçar

**MERRY X-MAS!!!!** _desejo a todos um otimo natal, muita paz, amor, sude, fartura e muuiiitos animees, mangaas e fanfics tb!!_

_E esse é meu presente para vocês...Boa Leitura!_

**_Capítulo 3 - Um Dia Para Recomeçar_**

Quando o corredor se juntou novamente eles deram um encontram maior que todos, tanto que Yahiko ficou a um centímetro de beijá-la.

Tsubame – Hihihihi...A gente tem que para de fazer isso... Hihihi.

Yahiko – Hehehe... – "Ai quase... quase! Quem me dera fizesse isso de propósito!". Pensava enquanto levantava de cima dela.

Tsubame – Você se machucou?

Yahiko – Heh, não. E você?

Tsubame – Ah eu levei um susto só, mas to bem.

Yahiko – Tsu... Eu queria falar com você...

Tsubame – Pode dizer garoto.

Yahiko – Primeiro eu queria que você não me chamasse de garoto – sorrisinho - E depois... Eu queria saber...Saber se você gostaria de ficar comigo...

Sanosuke – Yahiko... - ficou super vermelha, e dessa vez não tinha onde esconder o rosto, os espelhos também não ajudaram.

Yahiko – Se você não quiser tudo bem, eu vou entender. Não tem problema

eu não vou ficar chatea... – Ela fez 'sshssh' pra ele colocando o dedo nos lábios dele. E deu um estalinho nele, abriu um sorriso meigo, ele retribui o sorriso e deu um beijo de verdade nela.

Tsubame – Humpf... Bem eu digo que sim, eu gostaria, mas não aqui. Além do mais deve ter gente esperando para entrar e a gente ainda ta aqui dentro, temos que ir. Yahiko – Ta bem, ta bem... Mas eu vou querer outro beijo depois.

Tsubame – Você ta ficando abusado hein, garoto!

Yahiko – A Tsu, já disse não me chama assim!

Tsubame – Ahh "garoto Yahiko"! Hihihi, Ta bem parei! – saíram do brinquedo.

Mais tarde na casa de Kenshin+++

Kenshin – Oi Sano... - entrou pela porta da frente, tacando o casaco no sofá em que Sano estava sentado, dormindo praticamente.

Sanosuke – Onde você tava?Ficou maluco?Não pode desaparecer assim não! - se levantou um pouco atordoado e gesticulando.

Kenshin –... -Olhar frio pra Sano ¬¬

Sanosuke –...O que houve?

Kenshin –Longa história.

Sanosuke – Ótimo, amo histórias longas!

Kenshin – Eu tomo banho depois te conto, não to bem hoje.

Sanosuke – Ta bem então, eu vou ta fazendo um jantar aqui em baixo, o Yahiko deve chegar daqui a pouco.

Kenshin – Onde ele foi?

Sanosuke – Adivinha só...Ele ta em um encontro!

Kenshin – Tsubame?

Sanosuke – Tsubame! (hehe... Já advinham de cara né!).

Kenshin – Finalmente ele tomou coragem!

No Shopping+++

Megumi –Kaoru que carinha triste é essa hein? Você ta pra baixo o dia todo.

Kaoru – Não é nada não.

Megumi – Vamos, você pode contar comigo pra tudo, você sabe disso.

Kaoru – Sabe Meg é... É o Kenshin.

Megumi – Ah você ta apaixonada, é isso!

Kaoru – Megumi não começa viu!

Megumi – Ta bem, não ta mais aqui quem falou. Mas rolou alguma coisa entre vocês pra você ta assim?

Kaoru – Uhum... – meio corada, explicou para amiga o ocorrido na casa e assim a conversa prosseguiu.

Megumi – Ta entendi agora...Nossa, que estranho. Você quer que eu pergunte pro Sano pra ver se ele sabe de alguma coisa?

Kaoru – Não vlw, eu mesma vou falar com o Kenshin, e vou agora mesmo.

Megumi – Ai não é melhor esperar? Ele deve ta confuso com alguma coisa.

Kaoru – Ta então, depois eu falo. Amanha talvez.

Enquanto isso+++

Yahiko – Oie gente, cheguei.

Sanosuke –Hum... Você ta felizinho demais pro meu gosto, como que foi lá com a menina Tsubame?

Yahiko – Foi óti... Ei eu não disse que ia sair com a Tsubame.

Sanosuke – Hehehe... Nem precisa dizer...Mas continue contando como foi...

Yahiko – Aff... Ta né, eu é ela estamos namorando a partir de hoje!

Sanosuke – Ah garoto! Parabéns! – cascudos na cabeça XD – Heh, safadinho!

Kenshin – Ei Sano, o que aconteceu hein?

Sanosuke – O Yahiko ta de namorada nova! Hahaha...

Kenshin – Ah, serio? Parabéns Yahiko!

Yahiko – So..co..rrroo Ke...Kenshin!!

Kenshin – Sano, chega vai. Solta o menino! – Yahiko foi solto por Sanosuke e correu para o seu quarto.

Sanosuke – Deve ta mais bobo do que antes agora, hehehe.

Kenshin – Hahaha... Qual é o jantar?

Sanosuke – Arroz, feijão e fígado...-"Eca..."- Era só isso que tinha pra fazer...

Kenshin – Uhm... Eu acho que vou jantar fora hoje Sano, quer vim?

Sanosuke – Ta bem, vou chamar o Yahiko. – subiu e desceu a escada – Ele não vem, disse que não ta com fome. Então vamos?

Na rua do lado de um beco +++

? – Vai solta a bolsa garota!

Megumi – Aaaa! Socorro!

? – Anda, se não eu corto o pescocinho da sua amiga! – Ele estava com uma faca em uma das mãos e com o braço dava uma chave em Kaoru, cheirou o pescoço dela e depois puxou sua cabeça para trás, deixando a faca rente a pele dela.

Megumi – NÃÃÃOOO! SOLTA ELA! AQUI A BOLSA MOÇO, PODE PEGAR! – aos berros e prantos, ele tinha rasgado a blusa de Kaoru toda com a faca.

? – Passa tudo pra cá, joga aqui no chão!...Anda porra!

Megumi – A...Aq..Aqui! – Jogou tudo que tinha da valor no chão. – Por Favor, solta ela moço...– Cala boca c (censurado), fica quieta ai! Se não ela morre!

Perto Dali+++

Kenshin – Você ouviu isso?

Sanosuke – Ah não... Megumi! – Sano e Kenshin saíram correndo rua a fora procurando por ela.

No beco++

?- Anda garota tira a roupa ai!

Megumi – O que?

? – Você ouviu porra, pode ir tirando blusa, calça, tudo!

Kaoru – Me...Megumi... - a menina via a amiga naquela situação, já sem blusa e tirando a calça.

Kenshin –SOLTA ELA AGORA! – chegou dando uma porrada no individuo, o impacto do soco faz com que a faca voasse na bochecha de Kaoru, fazendo um pequeno corte.

Sanosuke – Você vai ver, teu f!(censurado de novo) – Chutava o cara na barriga, ele desmaiou.

Kenshin – Kaoru... Você ta bem? – Rasgou um pedaço da blusa e enxugava o sangue que escorria do rosto dela.

Kaoru – Ken...Kenshin! – O Agarrou, chorando rios de lagrimas.

Sanosuke – Megumi! Ele te fez alguma coisa?

Megumi –... – fez que não com a cabeça, mordendo os lábios para não berrar.

Sanosuke – Vem cá. – Colocou a blusa de volta nela, ela abotoou a calça.

Megumi – Que bom que vocês apareceram...

Sanosuke – Eu já falei te falei que não quero você andando por ai à noite, por que você não me ouve?! – A Abraçou muito forte.

Kenshin – Aqui Kaoru, vista isso. – Tirou a blusa e deu para ela.

Kaoru – Mu...Muito obrigado...Por...Por me salvar...

Kenshin – Kaoru... Não precisa agradecer, era mais do que uma obrigação.

Na casa de Kenshin+++

Kenshin sentou em sua cama e colocou Kaoru com a cabeça deitada em seu colo, segurava a mão dela.

Kaoru /quase dormindo/ - Não...Não me deixa...Kenshin...

Kenshin –...Durma tranqüila minha Kaoru.

Sano bateu na porta e foi entrando no quarto devagar para não acordar a menina.

Kenshin – A Megumi dormiu?  
Sanosuke – Dormiu, e ai está tudo bem?

Kenshin – É parece que agora ela já está mais tranqüila.

Sanosuke – Que bom... Ai cara, que susto hein.

Kenshin – Nossa, nem te conto. Se acontecesse alguma coisa com ela eu não sei o que faria.

Sanosuke – Uhmm... Será que dá pro senhor me explica o que ta havendo?Você some no sábado, só aparece lá pras 7 da tarde de um domingo, dá o soco mais forte que eu já vi e agora a Kaoru é a pessoa mais importante do mundo pra você, ta a parte final eu até entendo, mas virar o super homem que aparece e desaparece é esquisito.

Kenshin – Ah lá vem você de novo...

Sanosuke – Você é definitivamente estranho se não tiver uma explicação razoável pra tudo isso!

Kenshin – Ta então eu te conto... Tudo começou há uns anos atrás...

Kenshin –Tudo começou há uns anos atrás, eu estava namorando uma garota da faculdade, seu nome era Tomoe Yukishiro, Ela era linda, eu a amava mais do que o próprio ar que respiro. Nós íamos nos casar assim que terminássemos a faculdade de musica.

Sanosuke –O que aconteceu, você não é casado é?

Kenshin –Não...Um dia, o dia anterior ao de nos formamos. Saímos para comemorar, quando voltamos para casa... Ela... Foi baleada, se jogou na minha frente para me proteger da bala de uns assaltantes, como esse de hoje, a polícia passava por perto e eles fugiram...Eu...Não consegui chegar a tempo no hospital...Ela morreu nos meus braços!- Os olhos do Kenshin se encheram d'água, de ódio, de amor, de saudades. Eu não consegui protegê-la sano...Não consegui...

Sanosuke –Kenshin, calma...Respira fundo.

Kenshin – ...Não podia, nem conseguia amar outra pessoa, nem interesse sequer. Eu jurei para Tomoe que se um dia eu beijasse, amasse outra pessoa, que eu fosse até onde ela estaria enterrada...Eu pela primeira vez colocaria cravos em seu tumulo, ela disse que seria nesse dia, em que eu fosse com cravos, que ela realmente morreria.

Sanosuke –Você era mesmo apaixonado por ela, eu não sabia, para mim você nunca tinha sequer gostado de ninguém, nunca te vi sair com uma mulher sozinho. Mas Kenshin pense dessa maneira, ela com certeza quer te ver feliz, mesmo que sem ela. Se ela ama você de verdade, ou amava, ela iria querer isso de todo o coração.

Kenshin –Eu sei...Ontem eu beijei a Kaoru. Depois comprei os cravos e fui até Tomoe. Pedi perdão, mas expliquei que tinha que ser livre agora. Acho que mesmo olhando lá de cima, ela me compreendeu.

Sanosuke – Com certeza! Agora eu vou deitar Kenshin, está tarde, além do mais eu tenho aula amanhã. Ah quer saber vou dormir na minha cama mesmo, acho que a Meg não vai se importar, não é?

Kenshin –Não sei não, mas boa noite pra você.

+++Bem de manhãzinha+++

Kaoru –Kenshin...Kenshin! - Ela sacudiu um pouco o menino, ainda deitada no colo dele.

Kenshin – Am...Oi acordei!

Kaoru – Bom dia! Você não ta dolorido de ter passado a noite toda sentado?

Kenshin – Am não muito... E você? Ta bem?

Kaoru – É tirando o susto de ontem, eu até que to bem...Minha bochecha dói um pouco...

Kenshin –Me deixa ver... É ela ta inchada, é normal que doa um pouco hoje, mas não demora, daqui a uns dias já melhora. – sorriso convincente.

Kaoru – Kenshin será que podia...Por favor?- Olhou para a mão que estava sendo segurada e apertada constantemente. – Ta machucando...

Kenshin –Ah...Desculpe por isso! – Ficou corado. – O que vai fazer hoje?

Kaoru – Mesmo que eu não queira, tenho que ir para a escola, além do mais minha mãe deve estar preocupada comigo, ela sabe que eu dormi aqui?

Kenshin –Eu não tive como avisar, ontem nós chegamos, você dormiu, eu conversei um pouco com o Sano e depois eu dormi.

Kaoru – Sabe Kenshin, eu não estava dormindo ainda, pude ouvir a conversa de vocês...

Kaoru foi levantando do colo de Kenshin, não olhou nos olhos dele. Apenas sentou do seu lado e continuou a falar.

Kaoru – Sabe Kenshin, não era minha intenção ouvir, mas não pude evitar. Isso esclareceu muita coisa que você disse para mim... E que você fez também, se você tivesse me falado dela, a Tomoe, antes eu não teria te beijado nem deixado você me beijar...Acho que você ainda a ama. Agradeço tudo que fez por mim, mas não penso que você se deve forçar a ficar comigo, ou outra pessoa por causa de apenas um beijo, ou dois... Mesmo que eu queira ficar com você, não devo fazer isso contigo, não seria justo com ela também.

Kenshin – Kaoru... Eu não estou me forçando a nada... Eu gosto de você, gosto de verdade! Se eu me forçasse a isso, pode ter certeza que você estaria vendo outra pessoa e não a mim. Ela com certeza entendeu as minhas razões, eu tenho que voltar a viver minha vida.– Pegou em sua mão, com delicadeza.

Kaoru – Kenshin... - Ela ia começar a chorar, mas segurou dentro de si.

Kenshin – Está tudo bem ...Eu tinha que ter te explicado isso no momento, eu fiz mal me perdoe..Mas...Não me arrependo de ter te beijado naquela hora... –sentou-se ao seu lado, a observava com receio que chorasse.

Kaoru – Realmente eu não entendi nada quando você saiu da minha cozinha... Vou te dizer uma coisa que minha mãe disse quando meu pai faleceu, "Sorria e se deixe levar, esqueça do mundo, da culpa, abra um sorriso, hoje é dia de um novo e feliz recomeço ". – Virou-se e abriu um sorriso incentivador.

Kenshin se levantou respondendo ao sorriso dela, guiou-a de volta a tal varanda.

Kenshin –Não é um maravilhoso dia para recomeçar?

Kaoru – É sim, é maravilhoso. – apertou um pouco a mão dele.

Kenshin – Dessa vez eu não vou embora... - sussurrou em seu ouvido e lhe beijou a boca.

Kaoru – Acho melhor não ir embora mesmo... -o abraçou, carinhosamente respondida. Escondia uma lágrima e um sorriso, que fugiram para o seu rosto.

enquanto isso no corredor+++

Sanosuke saia do quarto com Megumi, eles iam para a cozinha.

Megumi –Não é lindo ver amor, logo assim de manhã? -olhou para a varanda.

Sanosuke – É você é linda MEU amor!

Megumi – Heh... – beijo apaixonado – Você também é lindo querido.

Sanosuke – Não precisa me dizer, eu sei, eu sei. – mexia com a menina.

Megumi – Ah sano, não estraga o momento po! – o soltou do abraço.

Sanosuke – Ah não volta aqui! – ele foi atrás dela pela escada, a puxou pelo braço, de encontro com seu corpo. – Eu ainda não acabei com você...

Megumi – Ah é? Prove então! - Ele a recostou na parede, deu um bom chupão em seu pescoço, a encheu de beijos, ela o afastou, já sem ar.

Sanosuke – Fui aprovado? -arqueou a sombrancelha

Megumi – Ah seu bobo, claro que foi... - envolveu-o em seus braços.

Eles terminaram de descer as escadas, um pouco depois chegaram Kaoru e Kenshin, em seguida Yahiko. Como não tinha praticamente nada na cozinha, só o fígado, eles foram tomar café em uma lanchonete perto dali. Yahiko foi para a escola com Tsubame, enquanto isso eles levaram as meninas até em casa para dar satisfações aos pais e para trocarem de roupa. Chegaram só um pouquinho atrasados na escola. E Kenshin voltou para casa.

Três semanas se passaram desde o incidente na noite de domingo, Kenshin e Kaoru não se desgrudaram nem um segundo praticamente, mas como a vida continua Kaoru tem que ir a escola e Kenshin ao trabalho... (se não como ele paga as contas?).

Na escola+++

O tempo da aula de matemática ia começar, a diretora entrou na sala, e assim se fez silêncio.

Diretora - Bom dia alunos. Hoje farão algo diferente do que de costume...

**_Continua..._**

_Heey fealous! tudo bomm?? Espero que tenham tido um bom natal!! O meu foi muito...legal, por assim dizer tirando a parte em que meus avós quase dormem em cima da ceia, para vocês verem como estava animada a coisa! -.-". Voltando ao assunto principal, esse capítulo é a razão do nome dessa fic..._

**(relembrando...) **

_**Kaoru – Realmente eu não entendi nada quando você saiu da minha cozinha... Vou te dizer uma coisa que minha mãe disse quando meu pai faleceu, "Sorria e se deixe levar, esqueça do mundo, da culpa, abra um sorriso, hoje é dia de um novo e feliz recomeço ". – Virou-se e abriu um sorriso incentivador.**_

_**Kenshin se levantou respondendo ao sorriso dela, guiou-a de volta a tal varanda.**_

_**Kenshin –Não é um maravilhoso dia para recomeçar?**_

_**Kaoru – É sim, é maravilhoso. – apertou um pouco a mão dele.**_

_**Kenshin – Dessa vez eu não vou embora... - sussurrou em seu ouvido e lhe beijou a boca.**_

_**Kaoru – Acho melhor não ir embora mesmo... -o abraçou, carinhosamente respondida. Escondia uma lágrima e um sorriso, que fugiram para o seu rosto.**_

_Entenderam? Então...Apartir desse momento a vida de todos começa a mudar radicalmente... Isso vocês só descobrirão nos próximos capítulos! ._

**_Reviews!!_**

_Lara S. Himura - Muuuuito obrigado por estar lendo a fic tb viu! Fico feliz por você estar gostando XD_

_Gente para quem achava que ninguém viria a ler isso aqui, nesse site pelo menos, vocês estarem comentando é muito importante! É legal saber a opinião de vocês sobre o que eu escrevo, para poder mudar o meu jeito, inovar, se é que me entendem . hehehe_

_Beijos e Até Maisss!_


	4. Sanbun no Ichi no Junjou na Kanjou

**_There and back again:_** Aqui estou eu novamente colocando rapidinho mais um capitulo para vocês, ok?

Três semanas se passaram desde o incidente na noite de domingo, Kenshin e Kaoru não se desgrudaram nem um segundo praticamente, mas como a vida continua Kaoru tem que ir a escola e Kenshin ao trabalho (_se não como ele paga as contas?)_

Na escola+++

O tempo da aula de matemática ia começar, a diretora entrou na sala, e assim se fez silêncio.

Diretora - Bom dia alunos. Hoje farão algo diferente do que de costume. Infelizmente o prof. De matemática, sr. Shishio, não poderá dar aula a vocês hoje. Quebrou a perna ao escorregar no chão molhado da cantina_ ( hehehe... ele não escapou! Eu queria muito que ele se quebrasse todo, mas só a perna já basta né...)_ Vocês precisam relaxar para as provas da semana que vem, mas isso não quer dizer que devam parar de estudar. Então eu chamei um amigo para substituí-lo, seu nome é Kenshin Himura.

Kenshin – Oi gente! – sorriu para as amigas que se sentavam no canto esquerdo, atrás, na sala. A diretora se retirou e Kenshin continuou com "aula".

Kenshin – Hoje eu pensei em fazer algo diferente, vamos lá para fora.

A turma seguiu para o pátio e eles sentaram nas cadeiras da cantina, ficaram cantando várias canções, Megumi estava sentada do lado de Kaoru que estava mais ou menos quatro cadeiras de distancia de Kenshin. A aula estava muito divertida, mas o sinal do recreio tocou, como já estavam na cantina, o pessoal comeu ali mesmo. Sano se encontrou com eles em uma árvore que ficava no meio do pátio, eles comeram e Sano chamou Megumi para conversar em um canto mais reservado.

Em algum lugar do pátio+++

Megumi – O que foi Sano?

Sanosuke – Semana que vem vai ser o aniversário de casamento dos meus pais e semana que vem tem também um feriado, então eu vou voltar para a casa deles por uns dias.

Megumi – Ai que legal! Manda parabéns para eles por mim... Ah bebê já to com saudades de você!

Sanosuke – Eu quero saber se você quer ir comigo...Queria te apresentar aos meus pais. Você topa?

Megumi – Ah sano, eu vou amar ir com você! To loca pra conhecer a minha sogrinha! Hehehe...

Sanosuke – Sogrinha? Nossa que intimidade hein!

Megumi – Quem dera você já tivesse me pedido em casamento... - Quase inaudível, mas ele não reparou – Mas Sano, onde é que eu vou ficar? Não tenho dinheiro para ficar em um hotel... Eu não quero dar trabalho a sua mãe, nem ao seu pai.

Sanosuke – Você vai ficar na minha casa hora essa! Se acha que eu ia te deixar ficar em uma daquelas pousadas ta muito enganada.

Megumi – A meu amor, não precisa ficar irritado por causa disso.

Sanosuke – É que eu fico preocupado com você. Não posso te deixar andar sozinha por lá, não tem muita segurança. Vai que você é assaltada de novo?

Megumi – No vou desgrudar de você um segundo, começando agora. – Deu um beijo nele e depois voltaram abraçados para perto da árvore, mas decidiram não interromper o clima que tava rolando entre um certo casal que estava na árvore.

Kenshin estava encostado na árvore, tocando melodias com o violão, Kaoru estava com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro, o seu corte na bochecha já estava melhor, agora parecia um arranhão.

Kenshin – Kaoru...Eu não ia te mostrar isso agora, mas não to agüentando.

Kaoru –Hihi... Ta bem me diz o que é?

Kenshin –Só ouve... - ela se sentou mais ao lado para ele ter espaço, então ele começou a tocar _"1/3 No Junjou Na Kanjou". um trecho traduzido:_

_Se eu a amasse até mesmo ao ponto de perder o controle _

_ Eu não seria capaz de lhe contar nem um terço de como eu me sinto _

_ Sentimentos puros estão correndo. Mas mesmo assim não são capazes de dizer 'eu te amo'_

_ Meu coração / (...) / Quanto eu tenho que fazer para você me amar_

_ De maneira que estes meus pensamentos te alcançariam. Eu não posso dizer isto enquanto você me contempla _

_ As palavras dançam no ar . Quanto mais me separo de você_

_ Mais que eu percebo que você é preciosa para mim_

_ Quanto mais te procuro _

_Mais eu sinto uma dolorosa distância . Meu coração..._

Kaoru –Eu...Eu...Estou sem palavras Kenshin... – ela quase chorava de tanta alegria e amor, e como é de se esperar estava com as bochechas rosadas, se formou um grupo de pessoas em volta deles dois para ouvir a música.

Kenshin – Eu fiz para você... Gostou? - sussurrou no ouvido dela

Kaoru – Eu amei... - Deu um abraço apertado nele ignorando as pessoas em volta, então se deu conta do grupo que batia palmas para eles e falava em coro: "Beija!". -Hihi...Olha o que você causou Kenshin!

Kenshin –O que eu posso fazer? Só tentava dizer que EU TE AMO!

Kaoru – Kenshin... - a pedidos do público e do seu coração ela o beijou. - Eu também te amo... - abriu o mais sincero sorriso de sua vida. E como sempre tem alguma coisa para atrapalhar, o sinal de termino do recreio tocou.

Na sala+++

Megumi – Nossa amiga, nunca pensei que você teria coragem de beijar alguém no meio de uma multidão!

Kaoru – Eu também não, hihi, mas eu não tenho culpa se sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo!

Megumi – Caramba, a coisa ta boa hein! Eu tava ocupada na hora...(dando uns amassos com o Sano né... to sabendo!) Me diz, o que ele fez?

Kaoru –... - ficou vermelha e olhou nos olhos da amiga, com carinha da safada.

Megumi – Não! Jura? Aaaa parabéns! – apertou a amiga que estava com o mesmo sorriso de antes.

Uma semana depois +++

Tsubame – Você já vai Yahiko?

Yahiko – Tenho que ir... A festa de comemoração é hoje de noite. – disse triste em deixar a namorada no Rio. A abraçou forte. – Pena que você não pode vir junto comigo, quando chegar lá eu te ligo ta bem?

Tsubame – Ah... Então eu espero você me ligar! – Sorriu meio triste. Deu um beijo em sua bochecha. – Xau! – ele entrou no carro.

Kenshin – Ei Sano toma cuidado na estrada hein!

Sanosuke – Pode deixar! Xau Kenshin, xau Kaoru!

Megumi – Xau amiga! Xau Kenshin, e olha lá vocês dois, o que vão aprontar!

Kaoru – Eu que devia falar isso para você Megumi, Xau sano!– Revidou a brincadeira da menina. E eles foram para Teresópolis.

Chegando em Teresópolis, Megumi passou por um interrogatório feito pela mãe de Sano, logo quando colou o pé dentro da casa.

Mãe – Quantos anos você tem querida?

Megumi – Vou fazer 19 anos na semana que vem.

Mãe – Pretende seguir que carreira?

Sanosuke – Mamãe para! Que coisa! Mal cheguei em casa e já ta assim!

Mãe –Só estou garantindo se ela é boa o bastante para você!

Sanosuke – Só o fato de eu amá-la não basta para você?

Megumi – Sano... - ficou corada

Yahiko - Ainda bem que a Tsubame não veio, que vergonha.

Mãe – O que disse Yahiko?

Yahiko – Nada, não disse nada!

Pai – Querida pare com isso, coitadinha da menina, ela deve estar assustada já de cara com você. –entrou na sala onde todos estavam.

Sanosuke – Finalmente alguém que me entende! Tudo bem pai?

Pai – Como vão? Vamos almoçar? Vocês podem descansar depois.

Depois do almoço+++

Sanosuke – Meg vamos arrumar as malas depois, eu quero te mostrar a cidade. É pequena, mas bonita.

Megumi – Ah claro. Depois arrumo as malas.

Eles dois passaram umas boas horas passeando pela cidade, foram até a feirinha que fica na praça.

Megumi – Sano eu já volto ta, não demoro.

Sanosuke – Ta bem, to aqui. – ela foi andando para a esquina, uns minutos depois uma menina o cutucou pelas costas.

? – Quanto tempo que nós não nos vemos não é?

Sanosuke – Oi...Como tem passado?

? – Estou melhor agora... – beijou Sano na boca, Megumi parou de andar a menos de 3 metros de distância dos dois. Ela saiu correndo dali.

Sanosuke – Me solta! Eu já disse que não temos mais nada juntos, me esquece! Eu tenho uma namorada agora e sou feliz com ela!

? – Sano...

Sanosuke – Me chame pelo meu nome, apenas meus amigos me chamam assim. Melhor não me chame mais! – Saiu a procura de Megumi.

? – Não, não vá embora!

Na casa dos pais de Sano+++

Megumi entrou correndo na casa sem dar satisfações a ninguém, subiu para o quarto e pegou a mala. Desceu as escadas e encontrou os pais dele e Yahiko na porta sem entender nada.

Yahiko – Meg, você ta bem? – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente

Megumi – Eu... Peço perdão senhor e senhora Sagara, mas não irei ficar para a cerimônia. Vocês formam um lindo casal, parabéns pelos 23 anos de união.

Pai – Menina por que está chorando?

Megumi –...-abaixou a cabeça - Apenas entreguem isso ao Sano por mim, por favor... – deu um embrulho com uma fita azul para ele segurar. – Obrigado e talvez até um outro dia...

Megumi foi andando para a rodoviária, sentou em um banco e colocou as malas ao seu lado, comprou uma passagem para o Rio de Janeiro, ela chorava como nunca, pegou o celular e discou um número.

na casa de Kaoru+++

Kaoru – Alo, quem fala?..hahaha...

Megumi –Kaoru? Sou eu, Megumi.

Kaoru –Amiga...hehe... que voz é essa, você ta chorando?...Pera ai! Pára com isso Kenshin, eu to no telefone

Megumi – Não da para explicar agora, você se encontra comigo na rodoviária daqui a mais ou menos duas horas?

Kaoru – Está bem, te vejo lá. – desligou o telefone - Nossa, você não tem senso de quando parar não?! -sorriu maliciosa

Kenshin –...Não muito...- riu dela - Quem era? Você parece preocupada.

Kaoru – Era a Megumi, alguma coisa aconteceu, e não parece nada bom. Vou me encontrar com ela na rodoviária daqui a duas horas.

Kenshin – Você quer que eu vá junto?

Kaoru – É melhor vim comigo mesmo.

Em Terê, na casa+++

Sanosuke – Mãe, cadê a Megumi? - chegou ofegante em casa

Yahiko – Ela entrou correndo aqui, pegou as malas dela e foi embora.

Mãe – Ela não parecia nada bem, o que ela tem?

Pai – Mandou te dar isso aqui. – ele pegou o embrulho e rasgou uma parte, quando viu o que tinha dentro fechou novamente, escondendo da mãe.

Sanosuke –Megumi... - suspirou - Para onde ela foi?

Yahiko – Acho que foi pegar um busão. – Sano saiu correndo e pegou o carro.

Na rodoviária+++

Megumi pegou suas malas e colocou com um pouco de dificuldade dentro do ônibus, então o motorista veio até ela.

Motorista – Sairemos em cinco! - avisou para ela e algumas pessoas em volta.

Megumi – Está bem, eu vou ao toalete, já volto. – ela lavou o rosto, agora muito inchado de tanto chorar, voltou e sentou em seu lugar. O ônibus deu partida e do nada freou muito forte. O motorista saiu deseperado do veiculo.

Motorista – Senhor! Senhor! – Um homem estava caído na frente do busão sem se mecher.

Megumi – O que aconteceu? – ela e outros passageiros saíram para ver – Sanosuke! NÃO! – ele segurava em uma mão o embrulho, ela se ajoelhou ao seu lado e o sacudiu um pouco. – Acorda Sano! Acorda!Fala comigo, fala...Não...Não - começou a chorar novamente

Sanosuke –Meg...Megumi?- abriu um pouco os olhos

Megumi – Oh Sano... Você consegue se mecher?

Sanosuke –Você não...Foi embora...Estou tão feliz...- abriu um breve sorriso e fechou os olhos.

Megumi – Não Sano! Não fecha o olho! Eu estou aqui com você, olhe pra mim! - Ela colocou a cabeça de sano em seu colo, ele abriu os olhos novamente.

Sanosuke - Eu...Não...Te trai Meg...Eu não...Não vá...-colocou a mão no rosto dela e ela a segurou com força.

Megumi – Isso não importa agora...Meu querido...Fique quietinho, o médico já vem te socorrer...- soluçava -É tudo culpa minha...

Sanosuke -Não...Não é...Ahrrg, meu pé dói... - ele tentava se levantar

Megumi – Sano já disse para ficar quieto!

Médico – Vamos! Fique quieto...Vamos te levar para o centro médico.

Sanosuke - Meg...

Megumi – Eu estou aqui, fica calmo.

Sanosuke – Eu te amo...

O coração de Meg batia rápido e aflito, enquanto esperava o médico vir falar com ela. Ela ligou para Kaoru e Kenshin para avisá-los, ligou também para os pais de Sanosuke.

Megumi – Com licença, enfermeira pode me dizer como o paciente Sanosuke Sagara está?

Enfermeira – Um momento, por favor...Uhm sim, ele acaba de ser atendido pelo médico, seu estado é bom. – ela sentiu um alívio ao ouvir essas palavras.

Megumi – Será que eu poderia vê-lo?

Enfermeira – No momento não, o médico virá aqui na sala lhe chamar.

Megumi – Obrigado. – se sentou de volta, então Yahiko chegou com os pais.

Yahiko – Megumi! O que aconteceu?

Mãe – Como ele está? – estava pálida e tremula

Megumi – Ele está bem segundo a enfermeira... Bem, o Sano foi até a rodoviária e ele praticamente se tacou na frente do ônibus em que eu estava.

Pai – Ele se tacou na frente do ônibus??!!! Vocês jovens têm o que na cabeça? - gesticulava agitado.

Megumi -...

Yahiko – Tio, ela ta nervosa não piora as coisas. - nessa hora o médico chegou na sala.

Médico – Com licença? Quem é a senhorita Megumi?

Megumi – Sou eu.

Médico – O paciente deseja vê-la.

na sala+++

Ela entrou na sala e ele estava sentado na cama, com o pé engessado e uns curativos na cabeça.

Megumi – Sano?

Sanosuke – Ah meu amor...

Megumi – Como você se sente?  
Sanosuke – Dolorido... Quebrei o pé... Heh. - riu de si mesmo.

Megumi – O que deu na sua cabeça? Ficou maluco! Se arriscando daquela maneira! Você podia ter até... Seu idiota! – voltou a soluçar prendendo o choro

Sanosuke – Você me perdoa?

Megumi – Sano... Co-como? Você quase se mata na frente de um ônibus e ainda quer falar nisso agora!

Sanosuke –Eu não podia deixar você ir embora pensando que eu te trai, ainda mais depois de ver aquele pacote!

Megumi – Aquilo... A gente conversa sobre isso depois! Quem era ela?

Sanosuke – Ela é a Sayô. Foi a primeira namorada que eu tive. Eu já terminei com ela faz anos e ela continua achando que nós estamos juntos, já fui rude, delicado, já disse de todas as maneiras e ela não me entende...Hoje ela foi longe de mais e me beijou assim que me viu.

Megumi – E por que parecia que você estava gostando?- desviou a cabeça.

Sanosuke – Antes mesmo de ela pensar em continuar a me beijar eu a afastei de mim, você não viu?

Megumi – Não! Apenas vi vocês dois juntos, isso já era o bastante né? Então eu fui embora, porque sabe não é fácil de entender alguém que diz que te ama e logo depois pegar essa pessoa com outra assim que vira a costa.

Sanosuke – Eu só quero que você me perdoe...

**_Continuaaa..._**

Altaaaas emoções! E o que sera esse pacote que a Megumi entregou para o Sano -suicida. Mas eu nao posso contar pra vocês ainda viu... Bemm tenho que irr!

**_onegaiiiii apertem o butaosinho fashion cor de lavanda ai em baixo e me mandem um recadinho ok? kissus!!_**


	5. Come What May

Megumi – Te perdôo Sano...Mas vai ter que parar de falar com essa menina.

Sanosuke – Faço tudo que quiser! – a abraçou pela cintura.

na sala de espera+++

Mãe – O que eles tão fazendo, que demoram uma eternidade?

Pai – Eles com certeza tem assuntos para resolver.

Mãe – Mas isso lá é hora para resolver esses assuntos homem?

Pai – Você sabe que o Sano é meio alterado da cachola, e quando quer uma coisa não para até consegui-la.

Yahiko – Ele com certeza magoou a Megumi, ela não é de chorar tanto assim.

Mãe – Ai o que esse menino aprontou dessa vez? – perguntava a si mesma.

Sanosuke – Nada não mãe!

Mãe – Meu filho...Você quebrou o pé...A sua cabeça...Ah se eu pudesse eu te dava uns tabefes! Onde já se viu fazer isso conosco! Ainda mais hoje!

Sanosuke – Desculpe-me... Mas eu tinha que fazer isso.

Pai – Doutor ele pode ir para casa com a gente?

Médico – Hoje eu vou liberar, por causa do casamento, mas fiquem de olho, ele não pode fazer esforço!

Megumi – Essa é boa, ele não para quieto!

Kaoru – Meg, Sano! – falava sem ar, entrou correndo com Kenshin.

Sanosuke – O que fazem aqui?

Kenshin – Ela avisou pra gente e viemos o mais rápido que podemos. Am...Digamos que uma hora e meia de carro. –olhou pra relógio

Kaoru – Kenshin eu nunca mais deixo você dirigir em uma estrada...To a mil aqui...Então...Diga-me o que aconteceu exatamente?

Um pouco antes da cerimônia +++

Kenshin – Sano, você é doido! Depois vem falar de mim, você pretende fazer isso quando hein?

Sanosuke – Hoje, na festa de comemoração...Abotoa aqui pra mim? – colocando o terno, Kenshin já estava pronto.

Kenshin – Bem, boa sorte para você!

---No quarto ao lado---

Kaoru – Grandes emoções hoje né?

Megumi – Nossa, eu nem estou com animo para ir à missa de renovação dos votos deles... Sabe falta disposição depois de um dia assim.

Kaoru – Mas você está linda mesmo sem disposição! – tentou animá-la.

Megumi – Obrigado...Até quando ele vai agir sem pensar? Eu não vou agüentar viver assim por tanto tempo.

Kaoru – Credo menina, vira essa boca pra lá! Ele te ama e isso que importa.

Megumi – É, é isso que importa... Ta na hora, vamos?- elas desceram as escadas, eles as esperavam na porta, o pai de Sano foi primeiro para não ver a 'noiva' antes de entrar na igreja, ela desceu logo após as meninas.

Kaoru – Senhora Sagara, você está deslumbrante!

Mãe – Obrigada querida!

Sanosuke –Você está maravilhosa Meg... - ela usava um vestido longo, rosa claro para mais escuro com brilhantes de _strass_. Deu um beijinho nela e eles foram para a igreja.

Na festa+++

A cerimônia tinha sido linda, e agora com os votos reafirmados, só faltava celebrar. Sanosuke ficou na mesa com Megumi a maior parte do tempo, eles não falavam tanto como de costume, ficavam mais abraçados, um simples olhar já bastava, não havia muito que falar depois desse dia.

Durante a festa Kenshin e Kaoru se mantiveram afastados de Sano e Meg a maior parte do tempo, para os dois conversarem melhor. Chegava perto de meia-noite.

Sanosuke – Meg eu queria falar com você...

Megumi –Pode falar.

Sanosuke –Vamos lá fora. – eles foram andando para fora do salão.

Kenshin – Ih é agora Kaoru!

Kaoru – É agora o que?

Kenshin–Você já esqueceu pra que nós estamos ensaiando á duas semanas?

No jardim+++

Sanosuke –Olha, eu sei que o dia não foi dos melhores... – ela olhou para ele–...Eu entendo que você ainda deve estar chateada comigo por causa daquele lance com a Sayô. Mas não fica com essa carinha triste...

Megumi – Não estou chateada com você, estou preocupada com você...- ela se virou de costas para ele. -...E comigo também. – olhou para baixo.

Sanosuke – Meg, eu sou a pessoa com mais sorte no mundo se isso for verdade...Não precisa se preocupar, eu estou com você... – a abraçou pelas costas, ficaram um tempo ali olhando para as estrelas, ele a virou de frente para ele, se ajoelhou no chão.

Megumi –_Sanosuke Sagara_ o que você ta fazendo?

Sanosuke – Eu? Eu estou pedindo para você passar a sua vida ao meu lado...- tirou a caixinha do bolso e abriu, tinha um anel com um pequenino diamante, do lado de dentro estava escrito _"Sano e Meg – set. 2006" _– Megumi Takani, você gostaria de ser minha esposa?

Megumi –Eu não...Posso...Respirar...-ela deu uma recaída, Sano a segurou.

Sanosuke –**Megumi!** Ai caramba, calma...Respira fundo, inspira e agora solta, isso...Que susto você me deu, ta melhor?

Megumi –To...E-eu amaria ser sua esposa! – se beijaram calorosamente, uma chuva de estrelinhas e fogos foram soltos, fazendo o céu ficar mais bonito do que antes, a música dentro do salão parou de tocar, e uma voz veio a falar.

Kaoru – Oi gente, boa noite. Eu e Kenshin vamos interromper um pouco a festa, para fazer uma homenagem ao mais novo casal de noivos da noite. Vejamos, onde eles estão... A ali! Venham aqui, por favor... – eles entraram, quando viu o que estava acontecendo, Megumi ficou vermelha igual a tomate, todos da festa olhavam para a porta. Kenshin entregou flores vermelhas com brancas para ela.

Kenshin – Parabéns! – ele deu um abraço nela

Sanosuke – Bem na hora hein Kenshin! – o abraçou.

Kenshin – Ainda não acabamos... – ele foi para o palco, Kaoru sentou ao piano.

Kaoru – Essa música se chama _"Come What May"_ do filme _"Moulin Rouge"_, essa é uma versão feita por nós, para nossos...Como o Sano diria, POMBINHOS... – ele sentou ao lado de Kaoru no piano e começou a tocar apenas o piano, enquanto isso eles não param de se olhar, ele roubou um beijo dela, começou cantando, em seguida os dois cantaram juntos.

Kenshin - _**Never knew I could feel like** **this **Nunca imaginei Que eu pudesse me sentir assim  
**Like I have never seen the sky before **como se eu nunca tivesse visto o céu antes  
**I want to vanish inside your kiss **eu quero desaparecer dentro do seu beijo  
**Every day I love you more and more **a cada dia eu te amo mais e mais  
**Listen to my heart, can you hear? it sings **ouça o meu coração, pode ouvir? ele canta  
**Come back to me and forgive everything **volte para mim e perdoe tudo  
**Seasons may change, winter to spring **estações podem mudar, inverno a primavera  
**But I love you until the end of time **mas eu te amo até o fim dos tempos  
_

**

* * *

**

Megumi - Sano... - ela começou a derramar lágrimas suavemente, ele a acolheu em seu peito.

Sanosuke - Eu vou sempre te amar minha flor. - beijou a cabeça dela.

* * *

_**Come what may **haja o que ouver  
**Come what may **haja o que ouver  
**I will love you until my dying day**_ _eu te amarei até o meu dia de morte_

* * *

Megumi – Ah, eu amo essa música... Sano quando vocês fizeram tudo isso? 

Sanosuke – Por isso que eu pedi para eles cantarem para você, a faz um tempo já, você quer dançar...Mais ou menos? – ele olhou para o pé que impedia ele de dançar direito, mas ficaram abraçados no ritmo da música.

* * *

_Kaoru - **Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place **derrepente o mundo parece um lugar tão perfeito  
**Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace** derrepente ele se move com tão perfeita graça  
__

* * *

_

Pai S. - Parece que a família está aumentado, não é? - suspirou olhando para o casal apaixonado.

Mãe S. - Já era tempo... Heh, vamos lá. - o puxou até o casal - Meus filhinhos!! (-) - abraçou a Megumi

Megumi - Se-senhora Sagara? - "nossa quase que ela me mata do coração...

Sanosuke - Nãão começa mamãee... - ela abraçou apertado o Sano - (-.-)" eu mereço mesmo...

Pai S. - Venha querida...Acho que já atrapalhamos bastante . - piscou para sano, de esgueira - Ah é, parabéns! - foi empurrando a mulher de volta para longe deles.

* * *

_Os dois - __**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste **derrepente minha vida não parece um desperdício_

_Kaoru - **It all revolves around you **tudo gira em torno de você_

_

* * *

_

Sanosuke - Então...Onde paramos mesmo? - a puxou pela cintura.

Megumi - Sabe que...Eu realmente não me lembro... - envolveu os braços no pescoço dele, e lentamente deu um selinho no canto da boca dele - Mas quem sabe...Você possa me ajudar? - fez uma voz provocante.

Sanosuke - Bem eu me lembro... Eu estava com a mão por aqui... - foi abaixando a mão até perto da 'comissão de trás' dela, mas ela segurou a mão dele, afinal, estavam com gente olhando!

Megumi - Aí não pode, não bobinho

* * *

_Os dois - **And there's no mountain too high **e não há montanha tão alta  
**No river too wide **nem rio tão estenço  
**Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side** cante esta música e estarei ao seu lado  
**Storm clouds may gather **podem se formar tempestades  
**And stars may collide **estrelas podem colidir  
**But I love you until the end of time **mas eu te amarei até o fim dos tempos_ _

* * *

_

Sanosuke - Tudo bem...Mas enquanto eu estava com a mão por ali...Você estava para me beijar, tipo assim... - chegou bem perto da boca dela e a trouxe pela nuca até ele. - Te ajudei?

* * *

_**Come what may **haja o que ouver  
**Come what may **haja o que ouver  
**I will love you until my dying day**_ _eu te amarei até o meu dia de morte_ _

* * *

_

Megumin - Talvez... - sorriu safada o beijou devagar, o provocando, até que ele subiu a mão para a cintura dela e a pressionou contra si, fazendo com que ela o beijasse mais intensamente.

* * *

_**Oh, come what may, come what may **oh, haja o que ouver, haja o que ouver_  
_**I will love you,** _eu te amarei 

_Kaoru - **I will always love you **eu sempre irei te amar  
**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place** derrepente o mundo parece um lugar tao perfeito_

_

* * *

_

Megumi -Hunf...Apressadinho! - brincou com o cabelo dele.

Sanosuke - Manipuladora! - sussurrou na orelha dela, a fazendo se arrepiar.

* * *

_Os dois - **Come what may **haja o que ouver  
**Come what may **haja o que ouver_  
_**I will love you until my dying day**_ _eu te amarei até o meu dia de morte

* * *

_

Megumi - Pode ir guardando o_ brinquedinho, _que hoje não tem pra você não.

Sanosuke - Ué, por que?

Megumi - Ta de castigo..Heh...Quem mandou me enganar?

Sanosuke - Na hora quero ver só, você não se aguenta. - passou a mão nas costas nuas dela, ela suspirou.

Megumi - Veremos... - o encarou e ligeiramente_ o_ atiçou, fazendo cara de santa.

* * *

A festa acabou tarde da madrugada, no final os pais de Sano foram para uma segunda lua-de-mel em Salvador. O resto do povo voltou para a casa, Kenshin dormiu, como de costume, abraçado em Kaoru, Yahiko foi para seu quarto se deitar e Sano e Meg caíram na cama também, sabe se lá como terminou aquela guerra entre eles dois. 

De manhã, quarto de Sano+++

Sanosuke – Bom dia senhora Sagara... – deu um beijo em Megumi, que acabava de despertar.

Megumi – Bom dia senhor Takani... – deu um sorrisinho malicioso e o beijou

Sanosuke – Que horas são? Acho que nós dormimos de mais.

Megumi – Caramba são duas e meia da tarde! – levantou da cama em um pulo

Sanosuke – Ta você queria o que né, to cansao po - riu da cara que ela fez - ...Será que eles estão acordados já? – quando ele levantou, meg ia tirar a camisola.

Megumi – Eerr...Será que você podia...Por favor? – ficou coradinha

Sanosuke – Não precisa ter vergonha, mas se você for se sentir melhor...

Megumi – Am...Obrigado. – ele foi descendo as escadas com dificuldade, parou e voltou para o quarto. – Ah... Sano, você me assusta assim! – se escondeu atrás da porta.

Sanosuke – Calma, é melhor eu ficar por aqui mesmo, ta rolando um amasso lá embaixo e eu não quero atrapalhar... Sabe como é né, eles não se resistem. As vezes fico impressionado como o Kenshin consegue se sentir confortável em sofás, ele dorme neles, consegue dormir abraçado com a Kaoru, e ainda dar uns amassos...Tem que ter muito _vontade de viver_.

Megumi – Você também não se resiste! Hahaha... Mas da próxima vez bate na porta, eu não gosto que você me veja sem uma roupa decente.

Sanosuke – É igual a eu te vendo de biquíni, não sei por que tanta vergonha assim alias eu sou seu noivo, já vi isso antes...

Megumi – Mas eu não me sinto bem! Ainda mais com você falando assim! - falou se exaltando.

Sanosuke – Tudo bem, tudo bem... Não ta mais aqui quem falou! – com cara de cachorro sem dono, se sentou de costas pra ela.

Megumi – Ah não faz essa carinha pra mim... Me desculpa por ter berrado?

Sanosuke – Só se você me der um beijo! – a segurou na cintura.

Megumi – Só um? – fez carinho na cabelo dele, agarrou a cintura dela e a tacou de volta na cama, deitando por cima dela.

Sanosuke –Heh, muitos... - sorriu e mordeu de leve os lábios dela, dando beijinhos carinhosos.

Megumi – Sano... - o afastou um pouco para ele parar de beijá-la.

Sanosuke - Que foi?

Megumi - Eu ia te esperar, mas ontem, antes de irmos dormir eu fiz o teste de gravidez.

Sanosuke – Sério? E o que deu?

Megumi –...Positivo! Eu to grávida!!

Sanosuke –Ah eu não acredito... Eu vou mesmo ser pai! – acariciou a barriga dela, e deu um beijinho. – De quanto tempo já?

Megumi – Dois meses e duas semanas. – sorriso.

Sanosuke – Você quer menino ou menina?

Megumi –Não sei... Se for pra ser igual a você, eu prefiro uma menina! Hehehe

Sanosuke- E eu prefiro um menino! - fez bico.

Megumi - Seu bobo!

Sanosuke - Vamos contar para eles?

Megumi -Acho melhor esperar eu fazer outro, só para ter certeza.

Sanosuke – Ta bem...Ah eu to tão feliz Megumi... – abraço

Megumi – Mas como nós vamos fazer pra cuidar dessa criança?

Sanosuke – Nós vamos morar juntos, hunf...agora com essa pergunta!?

Megumi – Eu não tenho muito dinheiro...Mas ...

Sanosuke – Eu vou bancar tudo, meus pais ainda podem ajudar a pagar, já a escola...Bem isso nós vamos ter que ver como vamos fazer, mas vai dar tudo certo, acredita em mim!

Megumi – Temos que conversar sobre isso depois, mas vamos comer, estou com fome. Agora ainda tenho que comer por dois!

Eles almoçaram e um tempo depois Yahiko levou Kenshin e Kaoru para dar uma volta à cavalo, Sano não pode ir por causa de seu pé e Megumi Ficou com ele. O dia estava esfriando e já tinham algumas nuvens pesadas no céu. Ficaram debaixo dos cobertores no sofá-cama assistindo _Telecine (hihi.. só eu mesmo neah! )._

Megumi – Sano, começou a chover...Será que eles tão bem? - olhou para a janela mulhada.

Sanosuke – Você se preocupa de mais. O Yahiko ta junto deles, ele sabe se virar sozinho.Mas sabe... Eu não to bem, to com dor aqui olha... - apontou pra boca.

Megumi –Heh... Ta com dor é? Pera que eu vou pegar o gelo. – irônica.Levantou do sofá.

Sanosuke –POo! Cê sabe qual é o tipo de dor, _e não é esse_! - puxou ela de volta pro sofá - Vem aqui... - disse malicioso, os cobrindo com o manto, e a agarrando. E como se tivessem adivinhado logo depois de irem para debaixo das cobertas Yahiko abriu a porta, todo molhado.

Yahiko – Oi gente, já volto. – correu , pegou três toalhas e foi de volta pra porta.

Kaoru – _Atchim..._Aahh...Nós devíamos ter voltado mais cedo mesmo_...Atchim_!

Kenshin – Vem cá, coloca isso. –a envolveu com uma toalha e com a sua secou o cabelo dela. – Vai tomar um banho se não você vai piorar.

Megumi – Nossa ela já ta espirrando é?

Yahiko – Nós fomos ver o lago e não deu tempo de voltar, deu no que deu.

Kenshin – Vou tomar um banho. Yahiko, quer ir primeiro?

Yahiko – Pode ir, vou depois. – depois de terem tomado a ducha, todos foram ver filme com eles, a Kaoru pegou um resfriado.

Kaoru – _Atchim..._ Aahh... Que m#$&! – assoava o nariz.

Kenshin – Vem, vamos pro quarto. - a puxou pela cintura.

Kaoru – KENSHIN! O.O – ficou vermelha.

Kenshin – Nossa você só pensa besteira! Você ta com febre eu ia te dar um remédio (¬¬x)

Megumi e Sanosuke - hihihi...

Kaoru – Eer... Heh vamos. . - sorriu sem jeito.

domingo de manhã+++

Sanosuke – Xau gente, até semana que vem! – eles entravam no carro.

Megumi – Cuidado com os ônibus hein Sanosuke, eu não quero ser viúva sem antes me casar ta ouvindo!

Kaoru – _Atchim..._ Hehehe... É estranho ouvir você falando com ele assim. - disse com a voz fanha.

Yahiko –Intimidade é fogo!

Megumi –Parem vocês dois! - olhar matador.

Kenshin – Xau Sano. – deu partida no carro.

Sanosuke – "Por que não podia ser um dedo ou alguma coisa assim? Que droga eu tenho que ficar aqui sozinho até essa perna melhora. Pelo menos não vou ter que estudar".

Uma semana depois+++

Mãe de Sanosuke – Oi filhote! Chegamos!

Sanosuke – Como foram de viajem?

Pai de Sanosuke – Ah... Eu e sua mãe fizemos muitas...-foi cortado por Sano.

Sanosuke – Ta bem, ta bem. Pode parar por ai. ¬¬'

Mãe s.- Você tem uma cabeça suja hein menino! Nossa. Não é nada disso ta.

Pai s. – Ué já tirou o gesso?  
Sanosuke – Agora de manhã. Mas vou ter que usar esse imobilizador por uns dias só pra garantir. Mas vou embora hoje ainda.

Mãe s. – Mande beijos pra minha_ filhinha_ ta?

No celular, ainda em Terê+++

Sanosuke – Meg? Oi, sou eu... Que voz é essa? Você parecesse péssima.

Megumi – Ah, oi amor... É, eu acabei de vomitar... E isso não é muito legal.

Sanosuke – Que pena, comeu alguma coisa estragada foi?

Megumi –Não... Foi o seu filho mesmo... Heh, já viu o trabalho que a criatura ta me dando .

Sanosuke – Agüenta um pouco ai que eu to voltando pro Rio agora, eu vou passar ai antes de ir pra casa ta?

Megumi –Que bom! Eu to te esperan... Aahh enjôo... - Ela desligou o celular e correu pro banheiro vomitar.

chegando na casa de megumi+++

Mãe de Meg. – Olá Sanosuke! Que surpresa você aqui.

Sanosuke – Fala sogrinha Tudo bem?

Mãe m. - Bem, obrigado. A meg ta deitada na cama dela, passou mal tadinha.

Sanosuke –"Ela ainda não sabe?" – Ah Obrigado! – foi até o quarto dela e abriu a porta, ela dormia. Ajoelhou do lado da cama, a barriga estava um pouquinho maior do que da ultima vez que a viu. - Você ta crescendo muito rápido hein pequenino...Toma conta da mamãe por mim. - Ele se levantou e ia sair.

Megumi –Sano é você? Chegou depressa... - abria os olhos

Sanosuke – Desculpa não queria te acordar... Melhorou?

Megumi –Um pouco. Acho que ele não gosta de camarão. – riu de si mesma

Sanosuke – Hehehe... Você contou pra eles?

Megumi – Contei que vou me casar com o melhor homem do mundo... Mas que eu vou ser mãe do filho desse homem, eles não sabem. Queria que você estivesse comigo quando contasse.

Sanosuke – É, foi melhor esperar mesmo, quer aproveitar agora e contar?

Megumi – Ta bem, vou me preparar emocionalmente pra isso. – foi ao banheiro e lavou o rosto, Sano já estava na sala e seus pais, sentados no sofá.

Pai de Megumi – Então o que querem falar?

Megumi – É sobre uma coisa séria. Como a nossa relação com vocês é aberta e contamos tudo pra vocês... Então vamos contar antes que seja tarde.

Mãe m. – Ai meus deus... - "O que fizeram dessa vez?".

Sanosuke –Nós já estamos juntos faz tempo, dois anos semana que vem.

Megumi –"É mesmo, eu nem lembrava disso direito..."

Pai m. – O que querem falar, andem logo se não eu tenho um ataque do coração de tão preocupado. – levantou a voz.

Megumi – EU ESTOU ESPERANDO UM FILHO DELE! PRONTO FALEI!

Sanosuke – Er...Meg fica calma! – sussurrou na orelha dela. "Mulher grávida ninguém segura..."

Mãe m. – Vo-você o... ta... Ta gra...Grávida? – arregalou os olhos

Pai m. – Não acha que ta meio cedo pra isso? Você ainda nem se casaram...Mas tudo bem então.

Mãe M. - Não! Não ta tudo bem!

Sanosuke – Eu assumo toda a responsabilidade, não se preocupe.

Mãe m. – Você ainda está estudando minha filha, como é que fica isso?

Megumi – Não importa agora, vou ter esse filho mesmo tendo que parar de estudar.

Mãe m. – Não é tão simples assim sabia?! Tem as despesas, comida, fraldas, médico! Vocês nem trabalham ainda! Como vão pagar sem dinheiro? – os olhos de meg transbordavam com a reprovação da mãe, sano ia começar a falar, mas antes de começar foi impedido. – VOCÊ VAI TIRAR ESSE BEBÊ!

Megumi – NÃO VOU MATAR **NOSSO** PRÓPRIO FILHO! – a mãe dela levantou a mão e lhe deu um tapa, ela deixou um berro escapar. –AAAH...Arf..arf...Não vou...arf...

**_¡Continua!_**

_E ai gostandooo?? Espero que siiimmmm!!!! Nossa essa briga ai foi feia hein... Fiquei com muita peninha dela quando escrevi, mas era o que tinha que ser! Beem, a 'fight' não acaba por ai não tem MUITO mais no próximo capítulo! Nyaa eu amoo essa musik, e achei que ia ficar legal com aquele momento._

_Como reparam o capítulo veio um pouco...T a bem maior hoje. ehhehee_

_Obrigadoo pelos reviwes!_

_Falando neles: _

**_REVIEWS! _**acidentalmente vocês poderiam apertar o butãozinho lilás aki em baixo, não custa nada, nem 31 centavos! É de graça!

Entããão pleaseee comenteeeemmmm!!!


	6. Os Jovens De Hoje Em Dia

Heey guys! Tudo bom? Como estão indo nesse ano novo que chegou? Pra mim ta indo tudo bem até agora, que bom né! haha

Eu tava viajando por isso n deu para eu postar antes oookk? Mas já colocando aki o cap 6! A gente se vê lá em baixoo...

**_Boa leituraa!_**

**__**

Pai m. – O que querem falar, andem logo se não eu tenho um ataque do coração de tão preocupado. – levantou a voz.

Megumi – EU ESTOU ESPERANDO UM FILHO DELE! PRONTO FALEI!

Sanosuke – Er...Meg fica calma! – sussurrou na orelha dela.

Mãe m. – Vo-você o que? Ta... gra...Grávida? – arregalou os olhos

Pai m. – Não acha que ta meio cedo pra isso? Você ainda nem se casaram...

Sanosuke – Eu assumo toda a responsabilidade, não se preocupe.

Mãe m. – Você ainda está estudando minha filha, como é que fica isso?

Megumi – Não importa, vou ter esse filho mesmo tendo que parar de estudar.

Mãe m. – Não é tão simples assim sabia?! Tem as despesas, comida, fraldas, médico! Vocês nem trabalham ainda! Como vão pagar sem dinheiro? – os olhos de meg transbordavam com a reprovação da mãe, sano ia começar a falar, mas antes de começar foi impedido. – VOCÊ VAI TIRAR ESSE BEBÊ!

Megumi – NÃO VOU MATAR **NOSSO** PRÓPRIO FILHO! – a mãe dela levantou a mão e lhe deu um tapa, ela deixou um berro escapar. – Não vou...

Na casa de Kenshin +++

Yahiko – O Sano ta demorando né Kaoru?

Kaoru – Uhn... - suspirava a menina perdida em seus pensamentos. - Nya...

Yahiko –Kaoru...KAORU! SUA BRUXA VELHA, ACORDA PRA CUSPIR!

Kaoru – BRUXA VELHA?! VOCÊ VAI VER MOLEQUE! - saiu correndo atrás dele

Yahiko - É BRUXA SIM! COM ESSA CARA HORROROSA AI?! NÃO ENGANA NINGUÉM! - correu dela e pulou por cima do sofá se escondendo. - BAFO DE ONÇA! SACO DE BATATA! CARA DE TACHO!

Kaoru - Uurgh molequeee!! Você vai ter o que merece...Não agora... - sussurrou e se controlando para não ter um ataque, subiu as escadas.

Yahiko – Eu hein... – se tacou no sofá ligando a televisão, que passava alguma novela mexicana idiota, retirando fácilmente sua atenção alguém abriu a porta da frente. - Oi Sano, oi meg... O que aconteceu? – eles ignoraram Yahiko e subiram para o quarto.

Yahiko – Legal... Amo quando me respondem! ¬¬"

Quarto de Sanosuke+++

Sanosuke – Meg? – Ela continuou de cabeça baixa – Megzinha... Para de chorar vai. É difícil, eu sei. Mas nós vamos conseguir.

Megumi – Como ela fez isso conosco? - ele enxugou as lágrimas dela com a parte de trás da mão e a abraçou apertado. - Ela devia estar feliz, e nós ajudando... Agora, aonde eu vou ficar? Comer? Dormir?

Sanosuke – Você vai ficar aqui até acharmos um lugar diferente para morar. – Tirou a franja dos olhos dela e a beijou. – Depois vou dar um jeito de pegar suas coisas na casa de seus pais.

Megumi –Só te dou trabalho não é? ...Como eu me odeio agora... - sussurrou

Sanosuke – Ei, eu ouvi isso viu! E você não ficou grávida sozinha! Não é culpa sua se te amo porra.. De eu te amar você leva um pouco da culpa. Hehe... Mas já disse que eu vou cuidar de vocês! - Tentou animar a menina...de um jeito digamos assim, bem delicado.

Megumi – Ah Sano... Seu idiota... Eu te amo tanto... - abraçou apertado.

_+-+-+-+-+-+-FLASH BACK+-+-+-+-+-+-_

_Megumi – NÃO VOU MATAR **NOSSO** PRÓPRIO FILHO! – a mãe dela levantou a mão e lhe deu um tampa, ela deixou um berro escapar. – Não vou... – ela levantava a mão para bater novamente, Megumi fechou os olhos. Sano a puxou de encontro a seu peito e segurou o braço da sogra._

_Sanosuke – Não permitirei que faça isso! – apertou um pouco mais a mão – Nós teremos esse filho, a senhora queira OU NÃO! – jogou a mão dela de volta, e a encarou nós olhos com aquele olhar matador, Megumi apertou mais ainda a sano._

_Mãe m. – Então irão fazer isso em outro lugar, porque AQUI VOCÊS NÃO PASSAM MAIS UM DIA! _

_Pai m. –MINHA FILHA NÃO VÁ...- nem terminou de falar e os dois já tinham saído porta a fora._

_+-+-+-FIM DO FLASH BACK+-+-+-_

Kenshin – Oi Yahiko! Cade a Kaoru?

Yahiko – Ta lá no seu quarto fazendo alguma coisa. – ele subiu as escadas.

Kenshin - Kaoru? Cheguei. Tudo bem?

Kaoru – Oie fofinho! Você demorou hein, tava com saudades!

Kenshin – Mas nós passamos a noite toda juntos, você não enjoa de mim?

Kaoru – De você? Nunca! – um beijo daquele tipo de quem não vê há anos.

Kenshin – Hehe... Danada! Me diga, ele já chegou?

Kaoru –Ta no quarto ao lado, com a Meg, não falaram com ninguém.

Kenshin – Estranho... Vamos falar com ele então?

Kaoru – Vamos! A Megumi parecia chorar tem alguma coisa errada.

Kenshin e Kaoru adentraram no quarto, a menina ainda soluçava, tinha nas mãos um lenço, já encharcada de tanto secar suas lagrimas. Kaoru sentou ao seu lado e pegou em sua mão, ela continuava com a cabeça baixa.

Kaoru - Meg... Vem cá da um abraço...- A menina agarrou a amiga com força como se ali ela poderia esquecer de tudo o que passou. Kaoru se deixou abraçar e em seguida olhou para Sano e mexeu os lábios pronunciando surdamente "o que aconteceu?".

Sanosuke – Nós... – contou para eles o que houve. – E Kenshin se não se importa a Meg vai vir morar aqui conosco.

Kenshin – Tudo bem, vai ser até mais divertido com mais uma pessoa aqui! – tentava alegrar a menina.

Kaoru – Olha amanha é um dia especial então acho melhor você ir dormir cedo, para acordar bem disposta! – deitou a amiga na cama e deu um beijinho na cabeça dela.

Sanosuke – Kenshin, Kaoru obrigado! - sorriu para eles enquanto saiam.

de manha+++

Megumi acordou com a cama de viúvo(1) vazia já, desceu as escadas e foi quando viu a surpresa.

Sanosuke, Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko – FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!

Megumi – Aaaah... Vocês não esqueceram!

Sanosuke – Claro que não! Parabéns! – Beijinho

Yahiko – Felicidades!– deu um abraço apertado nela, e apontou para o centro da mesa que tinha um bolo de duas camadas, recheado com doce-de-leite, com cobertura quente de chocolate. - ficou impressionada com o tamanho da coisa, mas algo tirou rapidamente sua atenção.

Megumi – Kaoru, você dormiu aqui? A coisa ta boa em Kenshin. - olhou maliciosa para os dois.

Kaoru - ¬¬ A engraçadinha ta de volta! Anda vem logo comer o bolo. - fugindo do assunto.

Kenshin – Esse fui eu que fiz! xD

Megumi – "Esse"? Têm quantos? – arregalou os olhos.

Yahiko – Mais um que a Kaoru tentou fazer, só que ela solou o bolo todo! Ela não sabe cozinhar! – Apontou pra uma tabua com um bolo fininho e murcho em cima da pia.

Kaoru – Volta aqui que eu te pego moleque, você vai ver quem não sabe cozinhar! – ele saiu correndo. Kaoru pegou o seu bolo e foi atrás dele. E voltou cheia de orgulho.

Kenshin - Oro? - gota. - Er... Cadê o Yahiko...E o seu bolo?

Kaoru – Você vai ver... Vem cá Yahiko! – o menino voltou da sala com a cara toda suja, com pedaços de bolo até dentro da orelha!

Yahiko – Olha o que essa ai fez comigo! – "ah mais tem troco!".

Todos – Hahahahaha... – Sanosuke batia com a mão na mesa de tanto rir.

Sanosuke –Iaaa... Se Fudeu! Hahaha... – Yahiko sentou de volta e se limpou pelo menos o que conseguiu tirar neah... XD, eles cantaram os parabéns.

Yahiko, enquanto comia sua fatia de bolo, separou um pedaço no canto do prato, depois que acabou, colocou o pedaço no garfo e o quilibrou e mirou em Kaoru,e atirou. PLAFTH!hahaha... adorei a sonoplastia! Atingiu em cheio o nariz da menina, que nem viu da onde veio o bolo voador!

Kaoru – Aaaa... Kenshin! Olha o que ele fez! – tava vesga olhando pro nariz.

Kenshin – Rsrsrsrs... –Se segurava pra não rir muito alto da cena.

Kaoru - Ahrg YAHIKO!! - ia tacar um pedaço nele também, mas Kenshin a segurou antes. - Você vai deixar ele escapar, é?

Kenshin - Calma! Vamos limpar isso primeiro... - ia pegar o guardanapo mas mudou de idéia, foi chegando bem perto do rosto dela, todos ficaram olhando sem entender nada né, então ele abriu um singelo sorriso e chegou mais perto ainda do nariz dela e deu uma lambida no chocolate.

Kaoru - Nyaa KENSHIN! - ficou olhando pra ele sem saber o que falar. - Hahahaha... - já que não tinha palavras, riu.

Kenshin - Que foi? Você ta limpa agora né? Pronto. - sorriu brincando com ela. Ela sujou o dedo com um pouco do bolo e passou na boca dele e deu um beijo rapido.

Kaoru - Estamos quites agora. - piscou para ele.

Yahiko - Nossa to até com dor-de-dente... . """ - gota.

Megumi - Que foi yahiko?

Yahiko - É que essa cena foi doce de mais para mim sabe... - colocou a lingua pra fora e pos o dedo dentro da boca como se fosse forçar um vômito.

Sanosuke - Hahaha... Muitooo boa essa.

Kenshin e Kaoru - Humpf... - olharam para ele de esgueira, alguém ia se dar mal depois...

um tempo depois+++

A medica passou tipo um gel na barriga de Megumi, ligou o aparelho, colocou o censor na barriga dela, que agora tinha exato seis meses, e estava grande como nunca esteve antes.

Megumi – Aí ta gelado... Ele não para de se mexer que coisa! - se referiu ao bebe.

Sanosuke – Haha... Puxou a mim!

Médica – Então, estão vendo ali... É a cabeça do bebe...Aqui tem uma mãozinha...

Megumi – É mesmo Sano puxou mesmo a você, cabeçudo que só ele! XD

Sanosuke – Heh...Palhaça... - ironizou.

Médica – Bem se é para comparar as características entre vocês e o bebe eu pergunto: Qual dos dois chupava dedão quando pequeno? - brincou com eles, e na cara do Sano surgiu um sorriso malicioso.

Sanosuke – Devia ser a meg! Rsrsrs... – ela mandou um olhar gélido para sano ¬¬

Médicas – Vejam... Eu estou com um leve pressentimento que vocês terão um menino... E uma menina!

Megumi – O QUE? – levantou da cama num pulo

Médica – Sente-se, por favor mocinha! – ela voltou para a cama – Obrigado... Olhe bem aqui, como ele é grande, a menina é menor, estão abraçados. Por isso estava difícil dizer qual era o sexo. Essa, com o dedo na boca é a menina e, o "cabeçudo" aqui é o menino. –apontou dois pontos na tela do visor.

Sanosuke - Gêmeos... - ele caiu sentado na cadeira. - Meu deus...

Médica – Agora já pode se vestir direito. As imagens vão ser impressas agora mesmo . - ria por dentro com o espanto do rapaz.

Em casa +++

Kenshin – Como foi lá com a médica?

Sanosuke /ainda pasmo/ - Gêmeos...

Kenshin - Am?

Megumi – São gêmeos! Um menino e uma menina!

Kenshin – Que legal! Dois bebezões! – acariciou a barrigona – Gente desculpa ai não poder ficar, mas eu vou saindo ta.

Megumi – Aonde você vai?

Kenshin – Comprar um presente pra Kaoru, aniversário de namoro daqui a uns dias, se eu esquecer ela me mata.

Megumi –Boa sorte! – o telefone tocou, e Kenshin atendeu.

/conversa/

? – Kenshin Himura? É da _ReCoRdS._

Kenshin – Sim, é ele. O que deseja?

? – O diretor aprovou o seu cd. Disse que quer lançar ele no mercado!

Kenshin – Não! Jura?

? – Precisamos de você aqui para uma reunião, assinar contratos, etc.

Kenshin – Quando?

? – O mais rápido possível, antes que ele mude de idéia.

Kenshin – Me esperem, estarei ai em três dias.

/fim da conversa/

Megumi – Que cara é essa homem?

Kenshin – VÃO LANÇAR O MEU CD! – abraçou Megumi

Megumi –Calma, calma! Não... me aperta... - a menina perdia o ar e começava a ficar vermelha.

Sanosuke – KENSHIN OS BEBES! ELA NÃO CONSEGUE RESPIRAR!

Kenshin – Aaaa... Desculpa Meg, me desculpa! – largou a menina.

Megumi – Aff... Tudo...Tudo bem. – se apoiou em sanosuke, em busca de ar.

De noite, no dia de partida +++

Kaoru – Oi, por que você me chamou assim tão tarde? – entrou no quarto dele

Kenshin – Temos que conversar. – colocou a mala em cima da cama.

Kaoru – "Ai...O que eu fiz?"...Pra que essa mala Kenshin? – olhava sem entender e ficando preocupada.

Kenshin – Eu vou viajar para São Paulo, hoje ainda. – virou-se de costas.

Kaoru – Hoje? Do nada assim?– segurou sua blusa o impedindo de continuar.

Kenshin – Eu não te contei antes para você não ficar chateada comigo.

Kaoru –Contar o que? - apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro pensando nas piores coisas do mundo que poderiam ter acontecido.

Kenshin – Eu vou lançar um cd, me chamaram na agencia essa semana. E se eu não for eles podem desistir.

Kaoru – Mas por que eu ficaria tão triste para você só me contar isso agora? - o virou e olhou nos olhos dele.

Kenshin – É que eu vou ter que ficar lá por no mínimo por dois meses.

Kaoru – DOIS MESES? – apertou o ombro dele.

Kenshin – Viu por isso que eu não te contei antes! – ela ficou sem saber o que fazer, ou melhor dizer.

Kaoru –...- o abraçou –Você não pode ir embora assim...

Kenshin – Eu venho te ver toda semana e te ligo todos os dias. - olho a olho.

Kaoru – Não vai ser a mesma coisa sem você comigo. - escapou uma lágrima

Kenshin – Ah não chora, assim eu não vou mais. – enxugou o rosto dela.

Kaoru – Quem dera se fosse assim! - sussurrou e sorriu fraco. Ele a segurou na cintura e a guiou até a varanda.

Kenshin – Você lembra? _Eu pedi que a noite não acabasse tão rápido assim pra eu poder ficar mais um tempo aqui com você._

Kaoru – Claro que eu lembro. Como poderia esquecer? Eu dormi em cima de você naquele dia, heh.

Kenshin – Olha vaga-lumes. – pontinhos piscavam em volta deles

Kaoru – É para compensar a falta de estrelas no céu dessa noite. - olhou para a meia Lua.

Kenshin – Você me espera voltar? - trouxe o orbes dela de encontro com sua face.

Kaoru – Eu juro, e esses vaga-lumes são testemunha disso.

Kenshin – Obrigado, Kaoru. - a abraçou fortemente, quase em um susto. Ela não o deixou perceber mas já chorava arrependida.

Kaoru –...Boa sorte meu amor.

Kenshin – Tenho que ir agora...Até um outro dia. – a soltou e ela ficou parada o vendo sair andando com as malas na mão.

no dia seguinte de manhã+++

Sanosuke – Kaoru...Ei Kaoru! Acorda menina. – sacudia a garota que estava deitada na cama de Kenshin agarrada em um travesseiro.

Kaoru – ...Kenshin... - disse ainda dormindo virando de lado - ...Não...

Yahiko – É melhor deixar ela dormir ta até tendo pesadelo, agora aonde aquele homem foi, é uma boa pergunta!

Megumi – Será que ele já foi para aquela reunião, que um homem ligou pra cá dizendo que ele ia lançar um cd ou coisa assim.

Sanosuke – Mas ele nem disse xau pra gente.

Megumi – Ah sei lá né? Agora vamos antes que ela acorde mesmo. – saíram do quarto, quando estavam fechando a porta.

Yahiko – Que barulho é esse? – abriu novamente a porta.

Sanosuke - Hihihi... Ela caiu da cama!

Kaoru – Am que foi que ouve? – acordou assustada.

Megumi – Bom dia! - chamou atenção da pubere.

Kaoru – Ah, bom dia...Hehe eu cai né? Que desastrada...

Yahiko - Que bom que ela sabe! - continuou descendo a escada.

Ela sentou novamente na cama, enquanto Yahiko descia as escadas e Megumi e Sanosuke estavam a fitá-la na porta.

Kaoru - Eu ouvi isso Yahiko! - berrou para o menino.

Sanosuke – Ei Kaoru onde está o Kenshin?

Kaoru – Ele...Ele foi para São Paulo – abaixou a cabeça.

Megumi – Hum? Quando?

Kaoru – Ontem de noite... Vocês estavam dormindo, ele me chamou aqui e foi embora depois. – olhar perdido no chão.

Sanosuke – Po ele nem disse nada pra gente.

Megumi – Kaoru você vem comer conosco?

Kaoru – Não...Não estou com fome. – enfiou a cara no travesseiro dele, com o perfume dele ainda forte ali e voltou a chorar.

Na cozinha+++

Sanosuke – Ela ta mal mesmo hein.

Megumi – É ele podia também ter avisado para todos nós que iria ontem. Tadinha dela.

Yahiko – Eu vou sair com a Tsu hoje, eu chamo a Kaoru? Talvez ela de uma animada né?

Megumi – Não custa nada perguntar...

Sanosuke – Hoje nós dois vamos ver um apartamento, fica no Jardim Botânico.

Megumi – Ai é longe daqui. – sentou na cadeira.

Sanosuke – Eu vou então, ta na minha hora. – beijou Meg e pegou as chaves do carro. – Xau yahiko, xau vocês dois. – passou a mão na barriga dela.

algumas horas depois+++

Megumi – Ei... Kaoru... te trouxe comida...Você não pode ficar sem comer, se não você desmaia, lembra? Já até tive que te carregar no meio do shopping por causa disso. - lembrava, se sentando na beirada da cama com uma bandeja.

Kaoru - Não vou comer nada. - ainda com a cara enfiada no travesseiro.

Megumi – Fazer greve de fome não vai mudar nada. Vamos não seja teimosa e levante dessa cama. –sacudiu a amiga.

Kaoru -...Não sou teimosa, sou burra... - virou-se pra cima e ficou observando o teto. - Eu podia ter feito ele ficar aqui...

Megumi – Calma, não é o fim do mundo! Ele vai voltar não é...?

Kaoru - 2 meses inteiros...E depois se ele ficar famoso eu não vou vê-lo nunca praticamente!...Sempre viajando pelo mundo...E eu aqui.

Megumi - Aposto como ele te leva junto com ele! Vocês não ficam separados um segundo sequer!

Kaoru - Não...Não ficamos, mas agora ele quer que eu agüente dois meses.

Megumi – Se você ta tão sentida com isso vá atrás do que quer mulher! Não adianta nada ficar trancafiada nesse quarto o dia todo! Além do mais você já passou de ano, com as notas que você tem, não precisa assistir mais aula.

Kaoru - Você não entende...

Megumi – Você é quem não entende, eu devia estar do mesmo jeito que você. Ele sequer deixou um bilhete dando xau para nós, que aliais, nem sabíamos que ele estava indo ontem!

Kaoru-... – sentou na cama com o rosto ainda inchado e pegou uma das torradas que estava no prato. Levantou-se e foi até a bancada onde tinha um pacotinho com um bilhete em cima _"Para você Kaoru. Parabéns a nós dois. !" _E abriu a caixinha, dentro tinha um cordão com um pingente em formato de estrela, com um fecho, quando ela abriu tinha uma foto deles abraçados. Foto que eles tiraram um dia depois de começarem firmamente o namoro, o dia estava claro mas com poucas nuvens no cêu, grama fofinha e recém cortada, no Bosque da Barra, junto de Sano e Meg.

Duas semanas depois, na casa de Kaoru+++

Kaoru – Oi Vovó.

Vovó – Olá minha querida, como vai?

Kaoru -...Mais ou menos. – colocou a bolsa em cima da mesa e deu um beijo nela, se sentou ao seu lado. – E a senhora?

Vovó – Estou bem, a sua mãe que me preocupa. Ela foi para o hospital, retomar aquela vacina...Como é mesmo o nome...BCG. O médico acha que ela pode pegar uma tuberculose, do jeito como ela é frágil já se viu no que vai dar.

Kaoru – Que bom que ela já fez o exame e deu tudo certo. Não ia agüentar mais seis meses tendo que ir ao hospital visitá-la.

Vovô – Reze para que isso não aconteça novamente. – fechou os olhos num suspiro e os abriu com um sorriso. – Mas o que é isso no seu pescoço, esse eu não conheço. – Pegou o colar e ficou a analisá-lo na palma da mão. – Quando o ganhou? É muito lindo.

Kaoru – Há uns dias...O Kenshin me deu. – virou o rosto, olhando através da janela, passarinhos cantavam na sacada.

Vovó – Eu gosto muito daquele rapaz. É muito gentil. Faz tempo que ele não vem aqui, o que aconteceu?

Kaoru –...Ele...Ele foi gravar um cd em São Paulo. – levou a mão ao colar e se levantou da cadeira, se dirigiu ao quarto.

Vovó – Isso é maravilhoso.

Kaoru - É _maravilho_... - fechou a porta do quarto e abriu o armário e tirou uma mochila de dentro dele, começou a encher de roupas, e o necessário. Em cima da mesa deixou um bilhete. "_Mamãe, Vovó, não se preocupem, estou bem, volto em mais ou menos uma semana. Me desculpem por estar indo sem mais nem menos. Com carinho Kaoru"._Colocou a mochila nas costas pegou dinheiro em um cofrinho em formato de porco, e uma bolsa em formato de violão. E saiu do quarto, verificou se não tinha ninguém na sala, ela seguiu porta a fora.

chegando em São Paulo +++

Kaoru – "Como eu vou achá-lo nessa cidade gigante? Ai... Vou começar tentando conhecer melhor esse lugar... Que tal a praia... Ótimo!" – sinalizou para um táxi que passava, ele parou e ela entrou. – Para a praia, por favor.

Taxista – Qual delas senhorita? – se virou para ela.

Kaoru – A mais próxima, por favor.

uns minutos depois+++

Ela pagou e saiu do carro, andou um pouco e parou no meio da faixa de areia e colocou suas coisas ali, tirou os sapatos e correu para a beira da água. Deixou a água gelada tocar seus pés, uma brisa passou, mechendo sua saia, seus ombros encolheram de frio, hora de voltar. Pegou as mochilas e carregava os sapatos na mão, foi caminhando pela praia. Sua cabeça começou a pesar, não havia comido nada a dois dias já, estava pálida, com os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo. Deixou tudo que carregava cair na areia quente, ficou parada, seus olhos vidrados, ficou a observar o horizonte a sua frente.

Kaoru - Kenshin... É você? – sua voz falhava, rouca e seca, forçou mais um pouco. – Kenshin! – conseguiu falar mais alto, foi correndo em sua direção, ele num susto, olhou para traz, foi surpreendido com um abraço de Kaoru, sem entender nada ficou a observá-la, que apertou seu braço e logo em seguida os soltou devagar, se desequilibrando e indo cair. Kenshin a agarrou pela cintura a impedindo de se chocar contra o chão, e se ajoelhou com ela.

casa de Kaoru +++

Mãe de Kaoru – Oi mamãe, cadê a Kaoru?

Vovó – Ela chegou e foi para o quarto, ficou lá a tarde toda.

Mãe K. – Estranho, ela não é assim.

Vovó – Sabe como são esses adolescentes de hoje em dia, ninguém os entende, uma hora estão bem e outra estão mal.

A mãe seguiu para o quarto, estava todo desarrumado, porta do armário aberta, roupas no chão, e com a bancada com apenas um bilhete em cima.

Ela leu o bilhete em desespero pegou o telefone.

_Megumi – Alô, quem fala?_

Mãe K. – Megumi é mãe da Kaoru, ela está com você?

_Megumi – Não senhora. Ela nem veio comigo da escola para casa, disse que estava cansada. Por que?_

Mãe K. – Ela sumiu! Deixou um bilhete dizendo que volta em uma semana, não disse para onde foi nem sequer um telefone!

_Megumi – Eu acho que sei para onde ela foi, estou ai em dez minutos._

São Paulo, praia +++

Kenshin – Kaoru! KAORU! – ficou a sacudi-la – ME AJUDA MISAO! – a menina que acompanhava Kenshin pegou uma garrafa de água e derramou um pouco na boca dela, metade escorreu pelo canto do lábio, mas engoliu. – Kaoru acorda!

Kaoru – Ken...Kenshin... – abriu um olho apenas por causa da claridade. - ...Você não sabe como é bom ouvir sua voz. - levou a mão ao rosto dele.

Misao – Vamos, temos que levá-la ao hospital.

casa de Kaoru +++

Mãe K. – Meninos que bom que chegaram!

Sanosuke – Boa tarde senhora Kamya.

Mãe K. – E então?

Megumi – Olha, eu vou te contar uma história.

Mãe K. – Eu não tenho tempo para histórias!

Megumi - Por que será que os pais nunca tem tempo para nada?! - atrás de Meg, Sano balançava as mãos e fazia sinal de não com a cabeça para a mãe da fugitiva, que pareceu entender que a menina estava ficando irritada.

Mãe K. –Mas... Mas...Mesmo eu não tendo tempo me conte! . - sorrisinho sem graça

Megumi – Muito bem! Há duas semanas atrás o Kenshin foi para São Paulo, a Kaoru entrou em depressão, e eu "inocentemente", disse para ela parar de chorar e invés disso ir atrás dele. Isso é...

Mãe K. – ELA FOI PRA SÃO PAULO?! O.O – Megumi deu um sorrisinho de culpa e insinuou que sim com a cabeça. – Eu vou atrás dela agora mesmo, me digam o endereço.

Sanosuke – Eerr...Nós não sabemos...Nem sei como ela sabe onde ele está, porque ele não ligou pra gente desde que foi embora e não deixou nenhuma informação de onde iria ficar.

Mãe K. – Ela...Foi sem saber o endereço?!!!! O.Õ

Megumi – Suponho que sim... – coçou a cabeça, sem graça.

Sanosuke – Só podemos esperar ela voltar... O que deve ser em uma semana segundo esse bilhete.

Mãe K. – "A minha filha tem problema na cabeça? Como ela sai sem saber para onde ir!" – sentou em uma cadeira e começou a chorar.

Vovó – Eu disse que não se da para entender esses jovens de hoje em dia.

Megumi – Dá sim. Isso é amor. .

**_To be continued..._**

Heyy fealous! We met again... E então? o que estão achando? É os jovens de hoje em dia só tem titica na cabeça né vovó? hahahaha Brincadeira ta gente? não acho isso não... hahaha

**(1) - Megumi acordou com a cama de _viúvo_ vazia já, desceu as escadas e foi quando viu a surpresa...**

Gente vocês sabem como é uma cama de viúvo né? Tipo não é maior do que a de casal mas não é menor do que a de solteiro, digamos que meio termo sabe?! E cabem duas pessoas legal ali, entao ja que entrou mais uma moradora na casa, a Meg e o Sano dividem aquela cama agora ta?!

_AII VLW PELOS REVIEWS TA? Quem sabe vocês não mandem mais alguns só por caridade heinn?? Kisses!_


	7. Aishiteru

Genteee, Gomen ne por nao ter postado mais cedo ok? É que eu estava viajandoo . Fui pra Floripa! muito bom lá! hehehe

Beeem ai está mais um capítulo viu, acho que vou postar o 8 mais cedo pra compensar ta bem? Kissus!!

_obs: aconselho - liguem o cd do Nickelback na musica Far Away all rights reserved to them_

**_Boa Leituuraaa_**

Mãe K. – Ela...Foi sem saber o endereço?!!!! O.Õ

Megumi – Suponho que sim... – coçou a cabeça, sem graça.

Sanosuke – Só podemos esperar ela voltar... O que deve ser em uma semana.

Mãe K. – "A minha filha tem problema na cabeça? Como ela sai sem saber para onde ir!" – sentou em uma cadeira e começou a chorar.

Vovó – Eu disse que não se da para entender esses jovens de hoje em dia.

Megumi – Dá sim. Isso é amor. .

_+++em São Paulo+++_

Kaoru foi levada ao hospital, a colocaram no soro já que não comia há dois dias, ela estava desidratando e com febre. Já se faziam mais de uma hora e meia que Kenshin estava sentado esperando ela acordar novamente.

Kaoru – Ken... - ele olhou para ela, estava quase dormindo sentado.

Kenshin – Como você se sente? - se levantou e ficou ao seu lado.

* * *

_This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
__You know, you know_

* * *

Kaoru - ...Frio...Está frio. - os lábios dela roxearam apesar do calor que fazia.

Kenshin – É porque você está com febre, já que não pode tomar remédios se não você vai vomitar, eu vou pedir um cobertor para a enfermeira.

* * *

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
__I don't see you anymore_

_

* * *

Kaoru - Não...Fica aqui Kenshin...onegai - com os olhos meio cerrados, apertou a mão dele que estava sobre a sua._

Kenshin - Está tudo bem agora...Eu estou aqui.

* * *

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
You know, you know_

* * *

Kaoru - Me...me perdoa?

Kenshin - Mas Kaoru...

Misao – Ah então você acordou menina!– uma garota que não aparentava menos de quinze anos, colocou a cara depois da cortina que dividia os pacientes, interrompendo a conversa

Kenshin – Você ainda está aqui? Não tinha ido de volta para a gravadora?

Misao – É, mas eu voltei pra te avisar que eu consegui a folguinha pra você até segunda-feira que vem pra você ficar com essa menina. Ela é sua fã é?

Kenshin – Ah obrigado. Heh, não...Bem parcialmente. Ela é minha namorada.

Misao – Aaah ta, entendo. Prazer em te conhecer, sou a Misao. Beeem...Já dei o recado e eu não quero atrapalhar mais do que já estou né, hehe, então eu vou indo OK? – deu um xauzinho com a mão.

Kaoru - Kenshin.-ele olhou para ela-As minhas coisas...

Kenshin – Eu já as peguei. Ali, encostadas na parede.

* * *

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

* * *

Kaoru - Aquela, preta, é para você. - apontou para uma, ele a pegou.

Kenshin – Mas é um...Um violão novinho. – quando abriu ficou pasmo.

Kaoru -Eu sei...Você gostou? Mandei gravar seu nome nele, aqui, olha.

Kenshin – Caramba...Não precisava...Eerr...Obrigado! – ficou todo sem jeito.

Kaoru - Parabéns atrasado. - sorriso fraquinho, uma enfermeira entrou no reservado.

Enfermeira - Vocês chamaram? - entrou sorrindo.

Kenshin – Será que poderia trazer um cobertor para ela, está com frio.

Enfermeira – Claro. Volto em instantes, tenho que trocar o soro também já está chegando ao fim. – observou o recepiente do líquido ligado à veia dela, e depois saiu.

* * *

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

* * *

Kenshin – Ka, como você ficou desse jeito? Está pálida.

Kaoru - Sabe... É que...eu não como a dois dias...estava pensando em você...e se você estava bem...pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa...entao eu...perdi o apetite...e... - rolou uma lágrima solitária.

Kenshin - ...Me perdoa? Por não ter dado notícias. - colocou o violão na cadeira e ficou em pé ao lado dela, acariciando os cabelos.

* * *

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long_

* * *

Kaoru - Você quis que eu te esperasse... mas, eu fui fraca...não consegui...acho que se não te visse mais, parava de respirar...Ficou longe por tanto tempo Kenshin...Eu não consegui...é que...eu te amo tanto...

Kenshin - Kaoru, você sabe que eu faço de tudo por você, por nós. Se quiser eu paro essa gravação agora mesmo só para ir de volta pro Rio com você.

Kaoru - Eu sei... Mas não precisa, agora que você está aqui vai até o fim.

* * *

_So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

* * *

Kenshin – Então continue respirando, porque eu não te deixarei mais. Se você achava que eu não largava de você nem um segundo agora mesmo que você não vai se ver livre. Acredite em mim.

Kaoru - ...Repita a primeira parte.

Kenshin – "Então continue respirando"...

Kaoru -Não... A outra.

Kenshin – "Eu não te deixarei mais"?

Kaoru –Eu precisava ouvir isso... - respirou fundo. - Me abraça Kenshin?

Kenshin - Ta tudo bem, não chora, Ka. - num forte aperto roubo um beijo nela. -_ Aishiteru..._

_+++um dia depois, de manha, no hotel +++_

Kenshin – Bom dia! – ele começou a sacudir o ombro dela

Kaoru – Aaaa...UM TERREMOTO! – ela caiu da cama.

Kenshin – Hahaha! – se contorcia de tanto rir.

Kaoru – Ah mais eu te pego! – voltou para cama, e tacou o travesseiro nele.

Kenshin – Hahaha... A sua...Rsrsrs...Cara foi ótima! "Aaa um terremoto!".

Kaoru – Rrrrr... Eu tava dormindo homem! O que você quer afinal!

Kenshin - Calma, calma! Já passou do horário do café da manhã, eu salvei umas coisas para você. -apontou para uma bandeja.

Kaoru – Você salvou "algumas coisas" né? Tem de tudo aqui. – impressionada com o tamanho da montanha de comida, se duvidar ele tinha pego o buffet todo do café e levado para o quarto.

Kenshin – Não se esqueça que você precisa comer, o médico mandou.

depois do almoço no parque +++

Kaoru – Aaaa... Kenshin assim eu vou explodir...-ele colocou o bolo na boca dela. -...Chega! Meu deus!

Kenshin – Você precisa comer, então...

Kaoru – Então nada! Já almocei e você continua me empanturrando de comida, quer que eu vire um saco de batatas? Você ta exagerando! – enfiou o bolinho na boca dele. – Gostoso não? – irônica.

Kenshin -...Uma delícia! - ela o encarou feio - Ta bem, parei. – sorriu simpático. – Vamos voltar?

Kaoru – Uhum. - levantaram do banco.

Kenshin – Kaoru... – puxou seu braço.

Kaoru – Uhn? Que foi? – olhou fixamente para ele.

Kenshin – Eu tava pensando...Sabe... – desviou o olhar.

Kaoru -...- "Anda fala logo! Aaa... Que ele quer, hein?".

Kenshin – É que a sua saia... Ta suja...Sabe...Sangue...-coçou a cabeça.

Kaoru -...O.O! – "Ai que vergonha!" – Er... Obrigado por avisar?

Kenshin – Toma... Amarra na cintura. – tirou a blusa.

Kaoru – Não, não, não pode ir colocando a blusa de volta, não quero nenhuma outra mulher olhando você!

Kenshin – E eu não quero nenhum homem olhando para a sua bunda! – amarrou na cintura dela. – Você vai na minha frente, me cobrindo, ta bom?

Kaoru -...Ta né. – foi andando com ele a seguindo bem próxima, na rua várias pessoas ficaram observando um casal "nada estranho" andar até o hotel.

de noite+++

Kenshin – Kaoru, eu tava pensando, a sua família sabe que você está aqui né?

Kaoru -...Claro que sabe! - "mentir de vez em quando não mata...".

Kenshin –Kaoru! Sua mãe deve ta preocupada com você!

Kaoru – É, mas você sabe, eu precisava te ver, e ela não ia deixar eu vim por que eu não tinha seu endereço...Então eu meio que fugi de casa.

Kenshin – Liga pra ela então, pelo menos só pra dizer que você ta bem.

Kaoru – Amanhã, eu to com sono, vem dormir. O que você tanto faz ai hein?

Kenshin – Presente pra você... Só que não ta pronto.

Kaoru – O que é? – foi até ele, que escondeu o papel. – Ah vai me deixa ver!

Kenshin – Não deixo não, vem cá você não tava com sono?

Kaoru – Já foi embora. Agora você...Vai...Me dizer...O que... É isso! – fez cócegas nele, levantou da cadeira fugindo dela segurando o papel nas costas.

Kenshin – Só quando ficar pronto eu vou te mostrar.

Kaoru - . Kenshin 'onegai'! To curiosa! – chegou mais perto e deu um beijo nele, e quando ia abraçá-la, foi pego de surpresa e ela pegou o papel dele.

na escola, no recreio, perto de uma árvore+++

Yahiko – Mas eu não gosto dele, e não quero você com ele!

Tsubame – Por que? Ele não é má pessoa, além do mais ele só estava sendo gentil comigo, ao CONTRÁRIO de CERTAS PESSOAS SABE!

Yahiko – Tsu...Tsu...Não interessa não quero você com ele! - teimou olhando pra menina.

Tsubame – ÓTIMO! – saiu dali batendo pé.

Yahiko – Ótimo! – cruzou os braços e sentou para comer o lanche.

mais tarde, em casa+++

Megumi – Boa tarde Yahiko!

Yahiko – Oi ¬¬ - cara emburrada.

Megumi – Cruzes menino! O que que houve?

Yahiko – A Tsubame que fica em cima de outro menino na minha frente.

Megumi – Como assim? – colocava os pratos na mesa de almoço.

Yahiko – O Soijirou esqueceu o dinheiro em casa, não podia comprar um lanche, ai ela pagou para ele. Então ele passou mais da metade do recreio conversando com ela, e ele pegando na mão dela, passando aquela mãozinha de E.T. nos cabelos dela. E eu fui dizer pra ela que ele tava abusando e ela vem e me diz que ele SÓ estava sendo GENTIL! E que ela estava sendo legal com ele porque ele está com o braço quebrado. Isso é ela passou o dia inteiro ajudando aquele moleque! – falava alto e arregalando os olhos, gesticulando, e a Megumi só se segurando para não rir dele.

Megumi – Soijirou... Esse nome não me é estranho... Não um dos meninos considerado mais bonito e esperto da sétima série?

Yahiko – É! – torceu o nariz pra ela. – Ele não tem nada de mais!

Megumi – Realmente... Ele só é milhões de vezes mais bonito que você e infinitamente mais esperto! Conseguiu o que queria, fazer você brigar com a Tsubame! Agora ela deve ta triste e quem ta lá pra consolar ela? ELE!

Yahiko –...Eu já volto! – saiu correndo e então Sano entrou em casa, se chocaram uns contra o outro.

Sanosuke – Ei, ei, ei! Calmo ai amiguinho! Quase que eu caio!

Yahiko – Desculpa Sano! Xau! – continuou a correr.

Sanosuke – O que deu nele?

Megumi – Inveja. Hihi.

Sanosuke – Tsubame?

Megumi – Tsubame! . - continuou a arrumar a mesa – Já que ele vai demorar...Me faz uma massagem? – carinha de cachorro pidão.

Sanosuke –Fazer o que né, se eu não fizer você briga comigo... - resmungou baixo.

Megumi – Eu ouvi isso hein!...Agora, aperta aqui pra mim? – apontou os ombros.

Sanosuke – Ai, ai... – começou a massagem. - eu mereço mesmo...

Na praça +++

Soijirou – Calma, eu to aqui vem cá. – abraçou a menina carente.

Tsubame /chorando/ - Ele...Ele brigou comigo! – apertou o amigo.

Soijirou – Você não devia chorar por ele. Se ele brigou com você é porque não te merece minha querida. – olhou fundo nos olhos dela – Esqueça isso.

Tsubame – Obrigado Soijirou... – ele enxugou as lágrimas do rosto dela.

Soijirou – Agora me de um sorriso bem grande! – sorriu para ela, que retribuiu num sorriso sem graça. Ele a apertou um pouco mais fazendo o coração dela bater mais rápido visivelmente, e sem mais nem menos, deu um beijo nela, que arregalou os olhos em um susto, relaxou, envolveu os braços em seu pescoço.

no restaurante da mãe de Tsubame+++

Yahiko – Olá senhora Akabeko! A Tsubame está?

Akabeko – Não, ela já chegou da escola, mas um menino estava na porta e ela foi falar com ele. Não voltou ainda, você quer deixar um recado para ela?

Yahiko – Ah...Não, só avise que estive aqui, por favor.

Akabeko – Tudo bem, xau garoto!

São Paulo+++

Kenshin – Kaoru eu tenho que ir agora, a Misao e o Aoshi estão me esperando para ensaiar. – se pos de pé e ia saindo "da mesa do café."

Kaoru – Aoshi? Esse eu não conheço. Tudo bem então, beijo.

Kenshin – Ele é o baterista...Ah não esquece de ligar para sua mãe, depois ela vai brigar é comigo, não com você. x – deu um beijinho nela e foi embora.

Rio de Janeiro, na praça +++

Tsubame – Eu não...Nós não devíamos ter feito isso. – se afastou dele.

Soijirou – Por que não? – chegou mais perto dela.

Tsubame – Você sabe que eu estou namorando. Nós dois podemos ter brigado mas ainda assim não é motivo para eu trair ele. Também porque eu...Eu acho que estou apaixonada...Pelo Yahiko.

Soijirou – A...Apaixonada eu ouvi direito? – e soltou os braços dela.

Tsubame – Hai! – olhou nos olhos dele – Não é que você não sirva para mim, mas ele está ocupando o meu coração...

Soijirou – "O seu coração... Não tem mais um lugar para mim nele".

Tsubame – Sabe Soijirou...Você é muito legal, é muito bonito também – corou - Com certeza tem uma menina que goste de você, goste mesmo de você...mais do que apenas o que um amigo sente – sorriu – um dia ela ira vim atrás de você.

Soijirou -...Como é esse seu sentimento por ele? Por que eu talvez possa sentir a mesma coisa por você... – virou o rosto.

Tsubame – É como se toda vez que ele me olhasse eu parasse de respirar de respirar direito, o sorriso dele, o toque... É tudo tão diferente...Não sei explicar.

Soijirou – É, eu te entendo... - suspirou – Vá.

Tsubame – Uhn?

Soijirou – Vá logo atrás dele! – ela sem exitar em atender a ordem do rapaz se levantou e saiu, parou no meio e olhou para ele.

Tsubame – Soijirou... – ele a encarou – Muito obrigada!

SP, no estúdio +++

Kenshin acabou de chegar e abriu a capa do violão que a Kaoru lhe deu, era a primeira vez que ia usá-lo, quando estava indo afinar as cordas reparou um papel preso dentro do violão, na borda. Ele puxou, era um poema feito a mais ou menos quatro dias atrás. "Kenshin, eu sei que não sou boa nessas coisas, mas como você me disse uma vez não custa nada tentar. Bem eu estou morrendo de vergonha por entregar "os meus sentimentos puros" nessa _coisa_ para um alguém tão... Tão _criativo_ como você... Nem sei se posso chamar isso de poema... Mas o que vale é a intenção".Um sorriso meio bobo apareceu no rosto de Kenshin, Misao e Aoshi olhavam para ele sem entender nada.

Misao – Kenshin? – ela começou a dedilhar o baixo. – Ei Kenshin!

Ele continuou olhando para o papel.

Aoshi – Kenshin acorda! – bateu no disco da bateria, ele levantou num susto.

Misao – Hahaha...Terra para Kenshin! Vem ensaiar logo!

Kenshin – To indo! – guardou o papel no bolso.

RJ, no mesmo dia (terça-feira dia 31 de out.) +++

Tsubame – Ei Yahiko! Yahiko! – correu em sua direção.

Yahiko – Tsu...Eu queria pedir descul...- interrompido por um beijo

Tsubame – Desculpa? Não é você que tem que pedir...Bem parcialmente... Eu também tenho...Apesar de você ter abusado um pouco

Yahiko -..._Você_? Por que? Se fui _eu_ que briguei contigo.

Tsubame – Primeiro me promete que você vai me ouvir e não vai falar nada até eu acabar. – ele fez que sim com a cabeça – Eu e o Soijirou..._Nós beijamos_...

Yahiko – Você e...O QUE? – Ò.Ó

Tsubame – Yahiko! Você prometeu! – ele cruzou os braços. – Continuando... Então, isso aconteceu e nós conversamos e eu expliquei para ele que mesmo eu estando brigada contigo, você está aqui. – colocou a mão no peito – Aqui no meu coração. E que toda vez que você me toca eu tenho essa sensação estranha...Quando você me beija...Ou quando você tromba comigo, mas ai eu sinto um pouco de dor. Hihi...Enfim, eu quero dizer que você é muito importante para mim e que ele ia encontrar alguém que gostasse dele do mesmo jeito. Eu quero ficar com você, mas não depende só de mim.

Yahiko - Eu disse que ele tava abusando...

Tsubame -...Você não vai dizer nada? – lacrimejou.

Yahiko – Tudo bem Tsu. – A Abraçou e soltou um sorriso que estava escondido, fazendo a barreira imaginária, e cinco centímetros de espessura, entre eles, desmoronar.

Tsubame - Perdão Yahikozinho. - apertou ele.

Yahiko - Perdão...Minha Tsu. - ficou corado – Olha...Eram para você, mas eu esbarrei em um ciclista e ele passou por cima delas...- mostrou um buquê de girassóis na calçada. – São as suas preferidas né?

Tsubame – Estão mais bonitas amassadas! Hehehe! – tirou-as do chão.

já de noite, na casa do Kenshin+++

Megumi – Ai ninguém merece aquele professor de matemática!

Sanosuke – O que ele fez dessa vez?

Megumi – O verme estúpido do Shishio tirou um ponto e meio da minha média de teste porque não fiz um trabalho estúpido que ele me passou.

Sanosuke – Que idiota! Por que você não...-tocaram a campainha – Eu atendo.

**? –** Como tem passado Sanosuke? – Sano ficou parado encarando-o – Posso?

Megumi – Quem é querido? – levantou do sofá e quando olhou para trás caiu sentada de volta. – O que faz aqui?

**? –** Vim ver como tem passado vocês dois. – foi entrando sem pedir licença.

Megumi – Vá embora agora! Não ouse dar mais um passo. Não é mais bem vindo aqui! – começou a se exaltar.

**? –** Temos que conversar e não saio antes disso. – se sentou na poltrona.

Sanosuke – Que parte do **"VOCÊ NÃO É BEM VINDO AQUI"** você não entendeu? – o puxou do sofá. – Ou sai por bem ou eu vou ter que tomar uma decisão mais... Digamos...perigosa?-olhou para o punho fechado.

**? –** Calma tenho algo importante para dizer! – encarou sano.

Megumi – Está esperando o que então? Não tive tempo para falar, nem você vai ter também! – se levantou – VAMOS! Estou esperando!

**? –** Manda ele me largar primeiro. – sano soltou a blusa.

Megumi – Tic Tac. – apontou para o relógio.

– Está bem...

**_Continua!!!!_**

Agradecendo as pessoas que tem lido a fic ok? Vlw pelas reviwes!


	8. Apenas Mais Uma Flor No Seu Jardim

_**Relembrandoooo...**_

Megumi – Quem é querido? – levantou do sofá e quando olhou para trás caiu sentada de volta. – O que faz aqui?

? – Vim ver como tem passado vocês dois. – foi entrando sem pedir licença.

Megumi – Vá embora agora! Não ouse dar mais um passo. Não é mais bem vindo aqui! – começou a se exaltar.

? – Temos que conversar e não saio antes disso. – se sentou na poltrona.

Sanosuke – Que parte do "VOCÊ NÃO É BEM VINDO AQUI" você não entendeu? – o puxou do sofá. – Ou sai por bem ou eu vou ter que tomar uma decisão mais... Digamos drásticas? – olhou para o punho fechado.

? – Calma tenho algo importante para dizer! – encarou sano.

Megumi – Está esperando o que então? Não tive tempo para falar, nem você vai ter também! – se levantou – VAMOS! Estou esperando!

? – Manda ele me largar primeiro. – sano soltou a blusa.

Megumi – Tic Tac. – apontou para o relógio.

? – Está bem...

_**Capítulo 8 – Apenas Mais Uma Flor No Seu Jardim**_

São Paulo+++

Kenshin entrou no quarto do hotel, estava tudo apagado, uma luminária apenas iluminava um canto do quarto. Ele encostou o violão na parede, tirou os sapatos e a blusa que estavam molhados por causa da chuva, com cuidado para não fazer barulho, colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta do banheiro, que girou sozinha.

Kaoru – Uhn?...Ai que susto que você me deu Kenshin!

Kenshin – Pra mim você estava dormindo, vejo que não...- a analisou de cima a baixo, ela tava só de toalha, com o cabelo molhado, ficou corada com o olhar do rapaz.

Kaoru - Quer parar de ficar me olhando assim! Seu hentai! - falou baixo indignada.

Kenshin - Não sou hentai nada, e por que estamos cochichando?

Kaoru - Por que a Misao está dormindo, nós conversamos e ela adormeceu.

Kenshin - Como ela chegou aqui antes de mim? Deu tempo até dela dormir!

Kaoru – Eu é que vou saber Kenshin? Ela tava chorando. Vira de costas.

Kenshin - Uhn?...Ah ta...O que aconteceu? - se virou, enquanto ela se vestia.

Kaoru - Aquele seu amigo...Aoshi, a magôo. Ela me contou que eles se conhecem há anos e são muito amigos, apesar dele não falar quase nada. Ai hoje eles estavam almoçando e pelo que eu entendi, ele disse que não sente nada por ela...Dureza não? Tadinha, ai eu deixei-a dormir e vim tomar banho.

Kenshin - Eu não sabia de nada, bem que ela tava meio calada hoje, agüentou a tarde toda prendendo o choro pelo jeito... Nossa Kaoru, você ta cheirosa hein, tudo isso pra mim? Caramba, e eu aqui suado. – a abraçou pelas costas.

Kaoru – Não Kenshin! Poxa eu acabei de tomar banho! Olha só agora vou ter que trocar de roupa de novo! - tentou tirar os braços dele de sua cintura.

Kenshin – Hehe... Você se estressa a toa, não é suor não é chuva sua boba.

Kaoru – Melhor mesmo que seja, se não você vai dormir com uma fedida. Falando em fedido, vai tomar um banhozinho assim eu te abraço direito Ok? .

Misao – Uhn... Oi Kenshin... Er, desculpa por isso. – se levantou da cama.

Kenshin – Tudo bem! Cheguei agora, você veio rápido hein, nem eu consigo.

Misao – Hihi... Táxi! – meio sem graça com a cena a sua frente.

Kaoru - Me solta homem... - cochichou pra ele – Você está com fome? Depois podemos ir comer, que tal? (disfarçada muito boa agora hein)

Kenshin – Ótima idéia! Dê-me cinco minutos. – entrou no banheiro.

Kaoru – Um banho decente ta me ouvindo porquinho? – berrou na porta, Kenshin abriu só de toalha.

Kenshin – Oink, oink! (N/A :: hahah mt ruim, 8 . sonoplastia do porquinho! Hahaha...) – roubou um selinho dela, que estava quase caindo por ter se desequilibrado quando abriu a porta, ela ficou corada e empurrou-o de volta para o banheiro.

Misao – Hahaha... Vocês são loucos cara!

Kaoru – Nem sei como eu agüento a figura...OU MELHOR, PORCO!

Kenshin /no banho/ - Ei eu to te ouvindo hein Kaoru!

Misao –Rsrsrs... Ai amiga desculpa, mas é hilário. – tapou a boca.

Kaoru – Tudo bem... Pode rir. – ela não se conteve e riu mais que nunca. – Onde vamos comer?

Misao – Eu conheço um lugar legal, mas como eu não quero...Sabe ficar de vela aqui acho melhor vocês dois irem sozinhos. Já está tarde mesmo, eu vou para o meu quarto, é esse aqui do lado! Se precisar é só chamar.

Kaoru – Ah amiga deixa disso, vem com a gente!

Misao – Obrigado, mas vou ficar, aqui o endereço. Xauzinho! – Saiu.

RJ+++

Megumi – Vamos logo não tenho todo o tempo do mundo sabia?

(?) -- Pai M. – Eu estou me separando de sua mãe!

Megumi – O que? Eer... Por que?

Pai M. – Ela continua não aprovando a sua gravidez, e eu quero que você volte para casa, quero te apoiar e ajudar, e ela continua dizendo que isso não é problema nosso. Então essa semana eu não agüentei mais a ignorância dela e nós brigamos novamente. Não agüentava mais aquela teimosia, ou ela mudava de atitude ou eu saia de casa e...

Sanosuke - Você está aqui agora, isso significa que...

Megumi – E ela preferiu que você saísse a me ter de volta... - uma lágrima transpareceu em seu olhar, em um pouco de contradição se abraçou ao pai.

Pai M. – Minha filha... Que saudades do seu abraço está um 'pouco' diferente...Agora com esse bebe aqui no meio... Ele é grande hein, ta com quantos meses? – olhou para uma barriga fora do comum.

Megumi – Primeiro não é ele, são eles, uma menina e um menino. – ele arregalou olho – Estamos em outubro...Então são seis meses e pouco.

Sanosuke – Barrigão lindo esse né? – acariciou-o, os bebes estavam inquietos.

Megumi – Olha o que você fez pai, muita emoção e agora eles tão jogando futebol aqui dentro...ai...

SP, no corredor do hotel+++

Uma menina triste e perdida em pensamentos seguia por um corredor não muito movimentado, um homem batia na porta de seu quarto.

Misao – O que quer? – disse fria e um tanto inexpressivo.

Aoshi – Misao... Eu...Eu vim dizer que... – ficou com receio.

Misao – Estou ouvindo... – o encarava

Aoshi – Dizer que o ensaio de amanha foi cancelado...O estúdio inundou uns dois centímetros por causa da chuva forte.

Misao – Só isso? – mais fria do que antes, abriu a porta e entrou.

Aoshi -... – ele não entendia o que se passava.

Misao – Se já terminou, agora, por favor... – ia fechar a porta para ele não vê-la desabar em lágrimas novamente, ele a impediu e entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, ela ficou de costas para ele muda.

Aoshi – Se você está chateada por hoje, no almoço... Quero que saiba que não era o que eu pretendia dizer...

Misao – Não, não era com certeza! Segundo você eu sou APENAS a órfã que mora ao lado e que cresceu contigo! APENAS mais uma que APARECEU na sua frente e te segue, MAIS UMA APENAS! Mais uma que te ama, que quer seu bem... É realmente você tem razão tudo que passamos juntos NÃO TEM SIGNIFICADO NEM IMPORTANCIA! – começou a berrar entre soluços.

Aoshi – Quando foi que eu disse isso tudo Misao? Você ta louca?

Misao – Agora além de "apenas mais uma na sua vida" sou LOUCA também!

Aoshi – Pare com isso! Você está agindo feito uma criança!

Misao – Quem está agindo feito criança aqui é você! Um homem que não sabe expressar sentimentos "INFANTIS" sem magoar ou ofender ao outro. Não sou eu que sou praticamente muda e inexpressível! – as lágrimas encharcavam seu rosto, abaixou o tom de voz – Alguma vez já sentiu alguma coisa por alguém...Nem que seja ódio...Você não fala, não se abre, eu não agüento...

Aoshi a apertou contra o peito, como num abraço desesperado. – Por **_você_** já...

No restaurante+++

Kaoru – Nossa bem que ela disse que não queria ficar de vela, todos aqui são casais... Caramba...

Kenshin -Também com uma vista dessa né. Da pra ver a cidade toda daqui.

Kaoru – Mesmo assim eu ainda prefiro o Rio...Sei lá, sou mais praia do que cidade...Por exemplo, a vista da sua varanda, um cenário perfeito, ainda mais quando você ta junto dele . Hihi... – ficou sem graça.

Kenshin - Quando nós estamos juntos nele.– melhorou a situação. – To com saudade de casa... Da minha cama, da Megumi berrando com o Sano, e o Yahiko apanhando de todo mundo...Hehe...

Kaoru – Como é que vai ser quando os bebes nascerem? Não dá todo mundo lá dentro... E ai?

Kenshin – Eu sei lá... O Sano vai ter que colocar um berço no quarto dele.

Kaoru – Não to falando do deles...Do NOSSO.

Kenshin – Ah ai eu coloco um berço no meu quarto... Nosso! Nosso bebe!?!!

Kaoru /sorrindo/ - Calma, eu não to grávida ainda não! Hehe...

Kenshin – Poxa não faz isso, tava todo empolgado aqui!

Kaoru – Hehe queria ver a sua reação! - Só curiosidade... Você quer ter quantos filhos?

Kenshin – Uhmm... Que tal quatro? – ela engasgou com a comida, ele deu uns tapinhas nas costas dela, vários outros casais ficaram olhando para eles.

Kaoru – Você quer que eu fique louca? Quatro filhos! É muita criança.

Kenshin – Três?

Kaoru /ria da cara dele/ - Melhorou! . - roubou um beijo dele.

No Hotel+++

Misao –Que bom que você ao menos sabe abraçar essa outra em sua vida.

Aoshi –Cale a boca, não tem noção da tamanha merda que você ta dizendo.

Misao – Me solte agora, você não muda mesmo! – abriu a porta, ele olhou para ela e empurrou a porta fechando-a, prensou Misao contra parede.

Aoshi – Agora você vai me ouvir... Eu posso não saber me expressar, não saber dizer nada sem te machucar, mas eu gosto de você, e se você fosse mais uma pessoa que apareceu em minha vida eu não teria inventado que o estúdio está inundado, apenas para te ver. Você significa mais do que imagina, por isso mesmo é difícil, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, eu conseguir te falar.

Misao – Não fales, mostre-me que é verdade, pois só acredito vendo, já que em relação as suas palavras dirigidas a mim sou surda. - era difícil acreditar, já que nunca recebia elogios ou comentários sobre ela vindos dele.

Aoshi – Eu então sou cego, por não perceber em todo esse tempo em que você esteve do meu lado, como sua imagem é agradável aos meus olhos. – beijou seu pescoço. – Ou reparar como o seu cheiro é doce e delicado... – Beijou na trave de sua boca – Perceber esse beijo escondido no canto de sua boca, há tanto tempo que me espera, que essa angustia se tornou comum, mas um segundo a mais não fará diferença para esses lábios. – passou o dedo nos lábios dela e em seguida em sua boca, ela se aproximou um pouco mais dele, entendendo o comando de apenas um gesto.

Misao – Para esses lábios esperar mais um segundo ou a uma eternidade não há diferença, contanto que os seus os queiram como os meus almejam por sua presença a tanto. – e acabou destruindo essa distancia em menos de um milésimo com um beijo calmo, tempo não lhes faltaria agora que juntos.

Depois do jantar, no hotel+++

Estavam deitados na cama assistindo tv, agarradinhos.

Kaoru – Vai com calma Kenshin, assim eu não respiro. – o afastou em busca de um pouco de ar.

Kenshin – Heh, mas eu não to fazendo nada. – irônico

Kaoru – Nada né. Ta bem, eu vou fazer alguma coisa...- sentou do lado dele e aproximou seu rosto do dele.

Kenshin – E você vai fazer o que? (N/A: curioso de mais ele, não?)

Kaoru /voz sensual/ – O que você ta pensando que eu vou fazer?

Kenshin – Não tenho idéia...(até parece né)- ia beijá-la quando ela se afastou.

Kaoru – Eu vou dormir bobinho, boa noite. ( iaaa se ferrou! Hahaha... xD)

Kenshin – Boa noite.¬¬x – "a mais você não vai ficar livre de mim assim tão fácil..." – quando ela deitou, ele a abraçou e a puxou para si. – Meu beijo de boa noite, cadê? – ela ia beijar na bochecha, mas ele virou e o beijou na boca.

Kaoru – Ta abusado hein... Serio Kenshin, eu to com sono... – ele fez cara de cachorrinho sem dono. – Ai meu deus.../suspiro/...Ta eu fico acordada...Só mais um pouquinho hein. – deitou a cabeça no colo dele.

Kenshin – Ta bem! – ele ficou acariciando os cabelos dela, ela começava a adormecer, bateram na porta do quarto fazendo ela acordar. – Você atende?

Kaoru – Por que? Tava quase dormindo...Você ta registrado aqui, você abre.

Kenshin – Eu to sem blusa, você não gosta que me olhem quando to assim.

Kaoru –E eu to de camisola de alça, realmente ninguém vai ver nada quando eu abrir a porta. Se eu for você vem comigo. – Puxou ele da cama e ele meio que apoiou, por trás, os braços nos ombros dela escondendo o decote.

? – Kenshin Himura? – batiam na porta e eles abriram, um homem de terno, alto, ruivo, tinha uma placa de broxe no local do bolso do palitó, escrito _Gerente Superior_.

Kaoru /grande sorriso/ – Pois não?

G.S. –Eu atrapalho?... Quem é essa mulher? – olhou-a de cima abaixo.

Kenshin – O que você está fazendo aqui? Não estava morando na Holanda?

G.S. – Fato de eu morar lá não me impede de visitar meu próprio filho de vez em quando, e por que você não pegou um quarto decente, o Hotel é meu, você sabe que pode pegar uma suíte presidencial ou algo do tipo.

Kenshin – Oro? Primeiro bem vindo de volta. Segundo essa é Kaoru minha mulher. Terceiro eu não precisava de tanto luxo, esse quarto é ótimo.

Kaoru – Er...Prazer em te conhecer Sr. Himura. . - estendeu a mão a esse.

G.S. - O prazer é todo meu. – pegou a mão dela e deu um beijinho.

Kenshin – ò.Óx Pode ir parando por ai ta me ouvindo! – colocou Kaoru atrás de si. – Você não tem prazer nenhum em conhecê-la.

G.S. – Pode baixar a guarda baixinho. – o despenteou passando a mão no cabelo dele – Tenho compromisso, não vou tocar na sua esposa.

Kenshin – Engraçado, não lembro de ter uma madrasta. – irônico.

G.S. – Mais engraçado ainda eu não me lembrar de você ser casado.

Kenshin – Ela é minha noiva. – ela pensando- "" Eu sou? .""

G.S. – Que bom que eu vim te visitar, então não perco, quando é a data?

Kaoru – A data? Tem data já?

Kenshin – Nós ainda não decidimos. E o seu casamento quando é?

G.S. – Amanhã. Você...Bem vocês estão convidados. – entregou o envelope.

Kenshin – Estaremos lá. – ela pensando - ""Eu sou?? e estaremos? ""

G.S. – Até amanha para vocês. – foi embora e eles entraram.

Eles entraram e fecharam a porta, ele se deitou novamente e ela ficou parada em frente à porta esperando alguma reação dele.

Kenshin – Kaoru? Você vai ficar ai?

Kaoru -...Am? Ah sim...Quer dizer não, vou me deitar. – "Ele não disse nada...".

Ela se deitou ao seu lado de costas para ele, e apagou o abajur.

Kenshin – Ta tudo bem?

Kaoru – Quem era ele afinal?

Kenshin – Meu pai...Ele sumiu da minha vida faz anos já... E não sei por que ele está de volta...Você quer ir ao casamento amanha?

Kaoru – Aparecer lá com que rosto? A menina de camisola que na noite anterior ficou noiva sem nem saber.

Kenshin – Ah... Isso... Foi impulso... É que ele sempre dá em cima de todas as mulheres que eu conheço só para me irritar, foi só uma maneira de te proteger.

Kaoru - Só... - aperto no coração – Boa noite Kenshin... - disse friamente.

no dia seguinte, durante o café da manhã+++

Kenshin – "Ela ta calada desde ontem... Será que ta chateada..."

Kaoru – Ah em relação ao casamento...Acho melhor eu não ir...Eles não vão gostar de ter uma estranha comemorando a união de mais dois estranhos...

Kenshin – Você não é uma estranha, não para mim...- ficaram mudos por um tempo, em busca de assuntos -...Eu li o seu poema, você escreve muito bem.

Kaoru /meio fria/ - É? – tomou um gole de suco e olhou para ele. – Que bom.

Kenshin – Não faz assim Kaoru... – colocou a mão sobre a dela.

Kaoru – E você quer que eu faça como? Beba o suco com a mente?

Kenshin – Você me entendeu ¬¬... Lembra daquele papel que você pegou de mim naquele dia? Então ele é...

Kaoru – Um acordo para compra e venda de imóveis, eu sei.

Kenshin -...Gostaria que você me ajudasse a procurar uma casa.

Kaoru – Em São Paulo?

Kenshin – Não, lá no Rio mesmo... Kaoru eu quero...

Kaoru – Eu, eu...Você quer muita coisa Kenshin! – tirou a mão.

Kenshin -...Quer parar com isso? Estou tentando melhorar a situação aqui, te contando uma novidade e você ta toda irritada! Me desculpa por ontem. Se te ofendeu ou algo do tipo não foi minha intenção!

Kaoru – Se te incomodo eu saio. – levantou e saiu do salão de refeições, Kenshin parou um pouco e foi atrás dela, seu pai passava no corredor.

Pai – Ela desceu as escadas... – nem pararam para se olhar.

Kenshin –...Obrigado. – continuou correndo, desceu as escadas e ela estava no saguão da frente, parada na porta do hotel. – Espere!

Kaoru – Seu pai...Me pediu que ficasse, mesmo sem ele pedir..Não sei se iria...

Kenshin / abraço/ - Não foi só uma maneira de te proteger...

Kaoru - Eu sei... - apertou ele com força - ...Kenshin.

Kenshin - Você quer?

Kaoru - Claro que sim... - ela começou a chorar no ombro dele, não fez nada apenas acariciou suas costas como num consolo, de felicidade. O pai de Kenshin observava ao longe, com um sorriso de tipo "Eu sabia!" No rosto, todo satisfeito por ter interferido de uma maneira boa na vida de uma pessoa tão amada para ele, que ele quase não fazia parte.

Pai – E então vocês vão ao meu casamento? – se aproximou deles.

Kenshin – Er...Kaoru? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça. – Nos espere lá então.

Na festa, durante a valsa dos familiares, na mesa+++

Kaoru – Nossa Kenshin, seu pai está muito bonito! . olhava com os olhinhos brilhando para ele.

Kenshin - E você devia estar mesmo me falando isso é? ¬¬x

Kaoru - Rsrs...Bobinho! Vocês dois são muito bonitos, isso é um elogio para você ao mesmo tempo, já que é filho dele.

Kenshin - Sei... - cruzou os braços.

Kaoru – Ta com inveja dele é? Ai que fofo! - deu um beijinho na bochecha.

Kenshin -...Humpf... Como é que deve ser a minha futura mãe?

Kaoru - Acho que você vai descobrir agora...Eles tão vindo para cá.

Pai – Você não vai dançar Kenshin? Afinal você continua sendo meu filho.

Kenshin – Eu não danço mais.

Madrasta – Seu pai mentiu para mim então, ele me disse que você dança muito bem. Acho melhor reconsiderar querido . - sorriso para o pai.

Pai – Imagino que você não se importaria se eu chamasse a senhorita Kaoru para dançar comigo então... – estendeu a mão para ela, sem saber o que fazer aceitou, não podia recusar ao seu futuro sogro, tem de causar boa impressão.

Kaoru – Eu não sou muito boa em valsa, senhor.

Pai – Tudo bem, eu te ensino. – a conduziu pela cintura, Kenshin olhava se moendo de raiva do pai, se levantou e cutucou o pai, ele a soltou e então Kenshin começou a dançar com ela.

Kenshin – Fazia tempo que não dançava assim... Perdi o costume.

Kaoru – Lembra quando nos conhecemos, eu morri de vergonha. Hehe, você era tão bom e eu não sabia nem dar uma voltinha...Eu não entendo uma coisa...Por que você diz que não dança?

Kenshin – A minha mãe me ensinou a dançar, eu dançava sempre com ela, desde que ela morreu, eu não dançava com ninguém...Bem agora eu tenho você comigo...- a rodou em torno de si e a puxou de volta, colando os corpos.

Kaoru /corada/ - Eu já disse que te amo?

Kenshin - Hoje ainda não... Heh - ela 'caiu' para trás e ele a trouxe de volta, olho a olho, deu um beijo nela, a atenção da maioria estava voltada para eles, para o fim da musica, uma saída especial, soltou uma das mãos dela, fazendo ela ir e voltar de encontro com seu abraço, ele tirou o anel do bolso e mostrou para ela. Era simples, nenhuma pedra em especial, era de prata, diferente do normal, mas tinha como se fossem flores grafadas nele todo. Colocou no dedo dela. Sorriu feliz, ela envolveu o braço no dele e então saíram da pista.

Kaoru – Kenshin...Eu vou ter que voltar amanhã... – fez uma cara nada feliz.

Kenshin – Então vou matar a saudade de você desde já. – a beijou o rosto – Vamos voltar quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Kaoru – Mas e o seu pai?

Kenshin – Ele já ficou muito tempo sem me ver, mais um dia não mata.

Kaoru – Ali ele, vamos dizer xau pelo menos.

Kenshin – Ei...Meu velho! – ele olhou para trás – Nós estamos indo.

Madrasta – Mas já? Nem pude conhecer vocês direito, quem sabe outro dia não é? – sempre sorridente, era morena de olhos verdes, não muito alta, os beijou no rosto e deu um abraço.

Pai – Estamos esperando _**aquele**_ convite ta me ouvindo baixinho?

Kenshin - Sei... ¬¬ - "não vou te mandar nada palhaço!".

Kaoru – Hehe... Pode deixar que vou garantir dele ser entregue a vocês. Até mais. - estendeu a mão para cumprimentar e ele novamente as beijou.

(?) - Mas quem é o desastrado aqui?

Kenshin - Hiko ? - se virou ainda abraçado a Kaoru.

Hiko /para variar bebendo uma GARRAFA de saquê/ - Meu aluno menos dedicado e mais estupidooo... oppaa... desculpa moça- derrubou um pouco da bebida no decote de Kaoru.

Kaoru - Err...Ta bem... - estava procurando um guardanapo para se limpar.

Hiko - Eu te ajudooo... - pegou o lenço da mão de Kaoru.

Kenshin - Bebendo muito como sempre não é? ...Pode deixar que eu cuido disso. - puxou o guardanapo das mãos do ex-sensei reparando as intenções dele com a 'noiva'.

Kaoru - Kenshin, quem é esse?

Kenshin - Meu professor de ... Bem você não entederia. Mas faz muuiito tempo que não vejo ele.

Pai K. - Hiko! Ah quanto tempo meu amigo!

Hiko - Senhor Himura!! - abraço desajeitado. - Parabéns viu! Ta tudo muuito bonito aqui...Só o saquê que poderia ta melhor mas eu já cuidei disso, trouxe o meu! hehe

Pai K. - Claro, claro...Ah essa é minha esposa.

Madrasta - Prazer. - estendeu a mão para ele.

Hiko - Felicidades! - a puxou pela mão e deu um abraço nela também.

Kaoru - Você não acha melhor tirar aquela garrafa dele? - cuxichou olhando para a cena.

Kenshin - Ele sabe se virar... Vamos? - deu um beijo leve nela, mas foi surpreendido quando ela o puxou para mais um beijo - decente, na opiniao dela.

Hiko - Oh rapaz, espera chegar em casa! - deu um tapa nas costas do Kenshin quando ele parou de beijar Kaoru.

Kaoru - Nós já vamos, amanhã tenho que viajar...Foi '_ótimo_' conhecer o senhor.

* * *

**_Mais nos próximos capítulooooss..._**

Gentee valeu pelos coments ai quem ta lendo viu!

Olha eu tinha pensado em colocar o Hiko como o pai do Kenshin...Mas na época que eu escrevi isso eu devia ser uma cabeça de vento e esqueci... ¬¬ eu sei sou uma baka mesmo! hahahaha

Maaas fazer o queee??? Entããooo resolvi colocar o Hiko como um "amigo da família" ok??

**_fic nova no pedaço!!!!! _**

**_Mora Than Words -- do anime Inuyasha_**

**_Leiam também ok?? Kissus e Arigatoou!!_**


	9. Quer Biscoitos Querida?

**_Relembrando rápidinho ._**

Hiko - Senhor Himura!! - abraço desajeitado. - Parabéns viu! Ta tudo muuito bonito aqui...Só o saquê que poderia ta melhor mas eu já cuidei disso, trouxe o meu! hehe

Pai K. - Claro, claro...Ah essa é minha esposa.

Madrasta - Prazer. - estendeu a mão para ele.

Hiko - Felicidades! - a puxou pela mão e deu um abraço nela também.

Kaoru - Você não acha melhor tirar aquela garrafa dele? - cuxichou olhando para a cena.

Kenshin - Ele sabe se virar... Vamos? - deu um beijo leve nela, mas foi surpreendido quando ela o puxou para mais um beijo - decente, na opiniao dela.

Hiko - Oh rapaz, espera chegar em casa! - deu um tapa nas costas do Kenshin quando ele parou de beijar Kaoru.

Kaoru - Nós já vamos, amanhã tenho que viajar...Foi '_ótimo_' conhecer o senhor.

**_Capítulo 9 - Quer Biscoitos "querida"?_**

No estúdio+++

Kaoru / olhos vendados/ – O que você quer me mostrar?

Kenshin – Calma... – ele tirou a venda dos olhos dela.

Kaoru – Onde...O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Misao e Aoshi estavam com seus instrumentos preparados, só esperando o sinal de Kenshin.

Kenshin - Cante para mim

Kaoru - Eu não sei cantar! Nem sei a letra!

Kenshin - Aqui a letra, acho que você reconhece... - sentou ao piano.

Kaoru – Meu poema... Kenshin...Você não fez isso... – ele sorriu.

Misao – Vamos, você consegue! – começou tocando. – Eu te ajudo.

Kaoru (traduzido) / as vezes Misao a acompanhava reforçando a voz envergonhada-

_Eu ponho minha orelha contra as suas costas e te agarro_

_Meu corpo é um obstáculo, de certa forma, como uma fronteira_

_É como se eu estivesse indo para algum lugar. _

_Mas se eu o mantenho em mim, tais sentimentos irão me rasgar em duas_

_Eu quero ficar cada vez mais e mais perto de você em um mundo_

_Que tenha menos de 3 metros de raio _

_Arrancando as pétalas alternadamente_

_Passando além dos girassóis arqueados_

_Sendo levada por um vento constante, sim, como se eu pudesse voar._

_Pela primeira vez, eu sinto seu calor._

_Quero ser mais forte do que qualquer outro!_

_Com rítmo quente_

_Dois corações batem como se fossem um _

_Lábio a lábio, olho a olho, mão a mão._

_Deus não proibi nada_

_Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo_

RJ+++

Sanosuke – Ainda não acredito que ele se separou da sua mãe...

Megumi – E tudo culpa minha. – deitou ao lado dele.

Sanosuke – Já disse que não é e nós não vamos discutir sobre isso de novo!

Megumi – Ta bem, calma...Você vai aceitar a proposta dele?

Sanosuke – Não sei...

**FLASH BACK**

_Pai M. – Eu insisto que aceitem morar no meu apartamento...Quer dizer eu estou dando o apartamento a vocês dois. Nâo vou ficar lá por muito tempo, só até achar um lugar menor, mas é perfeito para vocês. _

_Megumi – Não sei não, e minha mãe onde vai ficar?_

_Pai M. – Ela saiu de lá...Está na casa da sua tia._

_Sanosuke – Você é generoso de mais, temos que pensar sobre isso._

_Pai M. – Quero uma resposta OK? Agora tenho que ir._

_Megumi – Até mais pai. – o abraçou novamente._

**FIM DO FLASH BACK**

Megumi – Fiquei feliz de vê-lo de novo...Estava com saudades.

Sanosuke – Imagino. Estava pensando, se nós nos mudarmos para lá...Como fica com o Yahiko, ele não pode ficar morando na casa do Kenshin...

Megumi – Eu adoto ele como meu filho , hehe!

Sanosuke – Aquele pirralho não! – a beijou – Ele vem com a gente, tudo bem.

Megumi – Claro, vai ser divertido ver ele cuidando de dois bebes! rsrsrs...Brincadeira!

de tarde+++

Kaoru – Pode ficar tranqüilo que eu vou comer tudo direitinho.

Kenshin – Não quero ouvir que perdeu a fome por minha causa hein!

Kaoru – Te garanto! Quando chegar, eu te aviso ta?

Kenshin – Acho bom mesmo! Se não eu vou até lá.

Kaoru – O ônibus já vai sair...Xau Kenshin - o abraçou.

Kenshin – Te amo. – deu um beijo nela, e ela partiu.

Misao – Ela é muito legal, e canta muito bem. Por que não entra pra banda?

Aoshi – Como o que? Ele já é o cantor, esqueceu?

Misao – Não! Ela podia ser o back vocal.

Kenshin – Agora ela já foi. - viu o onibus partindo e se viraram para ir embora também.

Horas depois, RJ+++

Mãe K. – Minha filha! – correu até Kaoru e a agarrou.

Kaoru – Calma mamãe, assim eu caio!

Mãe K. – Onde foi parar o seu juízo menina? Sai por ai sem avisar, sem rumo!

Kaoru – Eu já estou de volta, relaxe um pouco.

Mãe K. – Fiquei preocupada! É meu direito de mãe deixar você de castigo!

Kaoru – Ah não! Mãe eu já sou grande não precisa fazer essa coisas.

Mãe K. – Mas bem que eu devia, pra você não repetir isso!

Kaoru /revirando os olhos/ - Vamos logo para casa.

casa de Kaoru+++

Megumi – Amiga! Sua louca! – abraçou a menina – He, cuidado com a barriga.

Kaoru – Hehe... Senti saudades de vocês! Até de você Sano.

Sanosuke – Palhaça vem cá! – abraçou–a – Como ele ta?

Kaoru – Está ótimo, eu vi onde ele ta trabalhando, é muito grande. Conheci a banda que eles montaram, o pai e a nova madrasta dele também.

Sanosuke – Madrasta e pai...O pai dele tava na Holanda, e voltou casado é?

Kaoru – Bem, ele voltou e se casou ontem. Ai nós fomos à cerimônia, foi linda...-corou por um momento se lembrando deles dançando, e suspirou.

Megumi – Nem vou perguntar nada... Ta ai perdida nos pensamentos...Sei não.

Kaoru – Só fala besteira. – "Ainda não vou contar para eles".– E vocês?

Sanosuke – A longa história continua, o pai dela nós pediu desculpas.

Kaoru – Nossa perdi muita coisa pelo visto! – parou por um momento – Ih esqueci, tenho que ligar pro Kenshin. – pegou o celular. – _Oi, pode falar?_

_Kenshin – Posso, to no intervalo. Já chegou?_

Kaoru – Uhum! Minha mãe brigou comigo

_Kenshin – Eu avisei! Manda um beijo pra sogra!_

Kaoru – Hahaha... Espera ai. – virou pra mãe – Ele ta te mandando um beijo okaa-san.

Mãe K. /sem entender nada/ - Ta...Outro pra ele. O.õ

Kaoru – Te mandou outro. To com saudades já.

_Kenshin – Você já comeu?_

Kaoru – Ainda não, mas já vou.

_Kenshin – Me deixa falar com a sua mãe?_

Kaoru – Eu hein...Ta deixo.

Mãe K. – Sim? – pegou o telefone

_Kenshin – A senhora me faria um favor? Presta atenção se a Kaoru está comendo direito, se não a senhora me liga Ok?_

Mãe K. /ainda sem entender nada/ - Tudo bem querido, eu aviso.

_Kenshin – Domo arigatou senhora Kamya! Até mais! – _desligaram o telefone.

mais ou menos um mês depois, no telefone. +++

Kaoru – A barriga da Meg ta tão grande que a médica recomendou ela ficar de repouso e não ir mais para o colégio.

Kenshin – Caramba... E o Sano como ta indo?

Kaoru – Ah esse daí você sabe como é né...Às vezes fica vadiando, matando aula, dorme na sala de aula...Bem aquela maravilha! Mas também o tadinho nem para mais em casa de tanto trabalhar.

Kenshin – Ele ta trabalhando é?

Kaoru – Por incrível que pareça.

Kenshin – E a minha sogrinha? Ta bem?

Kaoru – Rsrsrs... Ta ótima. Am...Espera...Tenho que ir, a sogra chama.

Kenshin – Volto na segunda-feira viu.

Kaoru – Se acha que eu esqueci ta enganado, tem uma surpresa te esperando.

Kenshin – O que é? – ela desligou o telefone na cara dele mesmo.

na cozinha +++

Mãe K. – Querida já preparei os bolinhos que me pediu. .

Kaoru – Aa brigado okaa-san! Estão lindos, e com um cheiro muitooo boom...Posso comer? posso né...– ia pegando um.

Mãe K. – Não! – deu um tapinha na mão dela e pegou o bolinho.

Kaoru – Ele nem vai reparar, é só unzinho.

Mãe K. – Sua gulosa. Anda vai saia da minha cozinha antes que você estrague alguma comida...Ou coma toda ela. – empurrou a menina para fora.

Kaoru – Só um?

Mãe K. – Já disse que não!

Kaoru – Seu neto vai nascer com cara de bolinho então!

Mãe K. – Você nem ta grávida menina! – tacou a toalha da cozinha nela.

Kaoru – Hihi...Não custa tentar. - tacou de volta.

Mãe K. – Já conversou com o Sano pra eles irem arrumando tudo? Ele chega em um dia em! Não me façam ter que desperdiçar tantas horas fazendo bolinhos de chocolate e morango. U.U – milhões de bandejas em volta dela.

Kaoru – Hai! Estou indo para lá agora mesmo, sayonara.

casa de kenshin +++

Yahiko – Aonde vai isso aqui? – estendeu uma faixa grande.

Megumi – Preso aqui em cima. – apontou para o teto.

Kaoru – Domo! Querem ajuda?

Sanosuke – Encher balões vale? – estava cheios de balões murchos e estourados ao redor de si mesmo. – To começando a sufocar.

Kaoru – Ta bem, eu te ajudo. Ah a mamãe já terminou os bolinhos!

Sanosuke – Que bom que foi ela quem fez. – encheu uma bola.

Kaoru – Uhn?

Yahiko – É mesmo, eu não tava a fim de ter indigestão por causa dessa ai.

Kaoru – Olha como você fala comigo garoto! – começou a balançar a escada que o Yahiko estava em cima e ele quase caiu dali.

Yahiko – Aaaah...Socorro! – se agarrou na escada.

Megumi – Para Kaoru! Ele vai...- KPLOFT (N/A: sonoplastia maravilhosa ¬¬)

Sanosuke – Ai caramba! Rsrsrs... Yahiko...Você ta bem?

Yahiko - ...ahhhhhh – deu de cabeça no sofá .

Kaoru – Hihihi... Me desculpa, não era minha intenção. – ar irônico.

Yahiko – Sei. ¬¬

Megumi – Ta sangrando viu... – apontou pra cabeça dele. – Hihihi...Vem vamos tomar conta disso.

Segunda-feira, no shopping+++

Shishio – Vendeu quantos até agora Beshime?

Beshime – Uns seis pacotes, aqui o verdinho. – tirou do bolso do casaco um bolo de dinheiro preso por um elástico.

Shishio – Toma mais dez, quero todos vendidos até a próxima sexta-feira ta me ouvindo? – deu uma sacola para ele.

Beshime – E o meu pagamento? Cadê?

Shishio – você vai receber quando começar a dizer a verdade para seus superiores, seu verme. – olhar de poucos amigos.

Beshime – É mesmo? – na ironia, arrancou uma das suas famosas facas com veneno na lâmina e encostou-a na barriga de shishio, sorriu ainda na ironia. E como resposta ele abriu uma das abas do casaco e lhe mostrou uma pistola.

Shishio – Heh...Agora me de o dinheiro dos outros quatro pacotes que você vendeu. – parou de andar e Beshime o entregou, voltaram a andar calados.

Beshime - Aquela vagabunda, ainda me paga... - fitou um casal que olhava uma vitrine da loja de cd's, e do nada ela agarrou ele num abraço, eufórica apontando para um cd.

Shishio – Dou aula de matemática para ela...Se chama Kaoru, e aquele com ela não me é estranho também... Acho que já o vi na escola também.

Beshime – Há muito tempo atrás eu ia comer essa ai e esse f que ta com ela me meteu a porrada, só que tinha um outro marmanjo junto dele.

Shishio – Se fudeu! Idiota!

perto dali+++

Kaoru – Ah Kenshin! Olha o seu cd! – ficou babando pelo cd por um instante – Você ta lindo na capa...Nossa! . Heh, quero pra mim! – agarrou seu pescoço.

Kenshin – Calma, eu to vendo! To vendo! ...Não, não pula em cima de mim! – Kaoru o soltou e fez cara de pidona – Af ta bem... Vem cá.

Kaoru – Eebbaa! – kenshin a agarrou pela cintura, e rodou-a no ar, ela ria que nem criança quando ganha presente, depois a colocou no chão, ela robou um beijo dele. – To tão feliz amore! Seu primeiro cd!

Kenshin – Nem acredito nisso... Mas eu tava com tanta saudade de você sabe...- deu mais um beijo nela – Que ta difícil me segurar aqui... – deu uma cheirada em seu pescoço e brincou com o cabelo dela. – Não ta não?

Kaoru – Não. U.U.– ele olhou estranho para cara dela – Lógico que sim! – ela envolveu as mãos dele em sua cintura e ficou só observando aqueles olhos azuis vibrantes, uma criança passava com a mãe perto dali.

Menininho – Olha mamãe o moço ta naquele cd!

Mãe do menino – Não aponte querido, é falta de educação.

Kaoru – Hihi, viu você já ta até ficando famoso!

Kenshin – É claro, acho que vou fazer parceria com a Xuxa e gravar o Xuxa para baixinhos Quinhentos e Um.

Kaoru – Hahaha...Seu bobo! Vem vamos entrar, quero ver quais as músicas.

ali do lado+++

Shishio – E então, vai de vingança?

Beshime – Talvez...Não hoje, vou dar tempo ao tempo... Do meu jeito

"_Kenshin – Ka, eu vou ao banheiro, fica aqui."_

Beshime – Como eu disse, "do meu jeito"... Já volto. – foi andando normalmente até Kaoru, ela olhava os outros cd's. - Sentiu saudades? - se aproximou de seu ouvido, e cheirou seu pescoço.

Kaoru – Kenshin? Que voz é essa? Vo-Você...- olhou para trás, a perna falhou.

Beshime – Errado... Não é o Kenshinzinho! Que foi minha princesa já esqueceu de mim é? – alisou o cabelo dela e acariciou seu rosto, ela conseguiu dar uns passos para trás, mas bateu contra a vitrine, vendo a situação em que ela estava ele a beijou, na tentativa de afastá-lo começou a dar socos em seus ombros, e ele parou e ficou a encará-la.

Kaoru - Seu porco - passou a mão sobre a boca limpando-a.

Beshime – Ta nervosa doçura? Calma. É um lugar público de mais, não posso fazer nada com você agora... Ainda mais porque daqui a pouco o seu namoradosinho ta chegando, só mais um beijinho e eu já vou. – ele chegou perto do rosto dela, mas ela se virou. – Eu volto viu! – ele se afastou e saiu andando normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido, já Kaoru estava pálida e suava frio, um instante depois Kenshin chegou.

Kaoru – Kenshin vamos embora, não me sinto bem... – se abraçou a ele.

Kenshin – O que foi? – ela ficou calada – Tudo bem então, vamos.

Na casa de Kenshin +++

Estava à casa toda apagada Kenshin entrou beijando Kaoru, eles foram caminhando para dentro sem um largar ao outro, ela colocou a mão em seu peito fazendo ele parar, ela esbarrou no sofá, quase caindo para trás.

Kaoru – Espera um pouquinho, ta muito escuro. – andou até o interruptor e ligou a luz.

Todos – PARABÉNS KENSHIN! – uma multidão saiu de trás dos móveis (ta bem... Sejamos mais realistas, não uma multidão só a Megumi mais a barriga, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Tsubame, mãe da Tsubame, mãe da Kaoru, avó da Kaoru, Aoshi, Misao... Resumindo, bastante gente).

Kenshin – Orooooo...Ah Q-que is-isso??? – quase caiu pra trás de tanto susto, uma faixa caiu do teto, estava escrito "PARABÉNS" grande. – O que ta acontecendo?

Kaoru – Ué estamos comemorando o seu cd! Como ainda não fizemos isso: Parabéns! – deu mais um beijinho nele.

Yahiko – Como a Kaoru é sua namorada e ela cozinha muito mal, nós decidimos que ela ia te "distrair" enquanto arrumávamos tudo aqui em casa.

Aoshi – Parabéns pelo álbum Kenshin!

Kenshin – Ei eu não fiz isso sozinho lembram? Parabéns a todos nós! – deu um abraço em Misao, Aoshi nem ficou sem jeito e parado olhando pra eles. Mas enquanto isso só se ouvia Yahiko berrando, Kaoru dava cascudos nele.

Kaoru – QUEM COZINHA MAL AQUI HEIN! Ò.ó

Kenshin –Heh... Kaoru pára com isso! - a segurava pelos braços, meio sem graça, ela parou e tentando fugir da cena ridícula... – Afinal da contas quando vocês dois chegaram aqui? Pensei que morassem em São Paulo.

Misao – Sabe é que o Aoshi tem um flat aqui no Rio e bem... – ela olhou para ele e corou.

Aoshi – Ela vai vir morar comigo. - deu beijo nela

Misao – "Nossa quando ele começou a ser tão espontâneo assim? Que lindo!".

Kaoru – Aa gente que fofo! Sejam muito felizes viu! – abraçou os dois.

Vovó – Nossa ta todo mundo casando e tendo filho aqui meu deus!

Megumi – Nem todo mundo né Kaoru? – deu umas cotoveladas em Kenshin.

Kenshin – A olha que bolinho delicioso! – pegou um colocou na boca da menina, Kaoru começou a rir e disse quase surdamente "Ela não sabe ainda".

Tsubame - Hihihi...Acho melhor você ficar quieta Meg.

Sanosuke – Deixa que eu sirvo o resto Kenshin! - irônico.

A noite corria agradavelmente, muitos comentários indiscretos de Megumi, esse quase a sufocou de tantos bolinhos que colocava na boca dela.

Megumi - Chega Kenshin, eu to passando mal já.

Mãe K. – "Pelo menos os meus bolinhos tiveram mais uma utilidade, hihi".

Vovó K. – O que foi minha filha, ta rindo do que? – olhava sem entender.

Mãe K. – Nada não mamãe...Ai estou cansada, vamos para casa?

Vovó K. – Por mim tudo bem. Kaoru venha cá. – a menina levantou do colo de Kenshin um pouco contra-vontade e foi até a avó, a mãe tinha ido ao banheiro - Nós já vamos, você quer ficar _aqui_ até _mais tarde_? .

Kaoru /corada/ - Vovó! O.O'

Vovó – Que foi? Vocês devem estar com saudade um do outro não é? Do jeito que entraram aqui antes, parecia que eu ia ser bisavó logo. - olhinhos cintilantes.

Kaoru /mais corada ainda/ - **Vovó!** – aumentou o tom, todos olharam para elas. – Heh...Não foi nada, podem continuar. – toda envergonhada.

Kenshin –Vai um bolinho ai Kaoru? Senhora?– estendeu uma bandeja passando ao lado delas, ao reparar a cor "nada" vermelha que a menina estava.

Vovó – Não querido, obrigado! Hehehe... . – ele voltou para o seu lugar comendo um dos bolinhos de chocolate. Ela se virou para a neta novamente. – E então você fica ou vem com a gente?

Kaoru – Eu é que vou saber, mulher?! - "Como é que eu vim parar nessa situação hein? Que avó discreta que eu fui ter!" – Er...Eu vou com vocês.

Vovó – Aah... Se você _não quer_ tudo bem então não vou te obrigar a ficar.

Kaoru – Eu quero está bem! – só depois reparou no que disse e a avó a olhava com um sorriso malicioso no rosto – Não...Não é isso! Aah. Viu você ta me confundindo! Para com isso!

Mãe K. – O que vocês tanto conversam ai? Olha eu já vou indo, vem mamãe.

Vovó – Então até amanha minha neta. - deu um beijinho na bochecha dela e se levantou, cumprimentaram a todos e quando iam fechar a porta ouviram um berro vindo de dentro da cozinha.

Sanosuke -...Megumi! – foi correndo até lá e encontrou-a ajoelhada no chão.

Megumi – Aii...Sano...Hospital...Agora!

Sanosuke – AGORA? Ih meu deus... Segura eles um pouco, vou pegar o carro.– todos já dentro da cozinha ficaram brancos de preocupação menos uma pessoa.

Vovó – Calma querida...Venham me ajudem aqui, levem-na para o quarto.

Kaoru – Vovó não seria para o hospital não?

Vovó – Pela cara dela nem dá tempo, vai ter o filho aqui mesmo... Ah vou voltar aos meus tempos de jovem... Tempos bons aqueles. – caia na lembrança, enquanto os outros se desesperavam.

Mãe K. – Mamãe! Pare de delirar um pouco! Como você espera que ela tenha uma criança aqui...Espera eu tinha me esquecido SÃO DUAS! –irônica

Vovó – Você é esquecida hein! Eu era parteira antes de ter você querida. .

Aoshi -Isso não vai dar certo... - apenas observava a situação.

Kenshin – Então será que alguém podia me ajudar aqui? Os bebes não vão esperar vocês terminarem de brigar pra nascer sabia! – segurava megumi, essa quase o enforcava pelo pescoço de tanta dor que sentia.

Kaoru – Meg, não desconta no Kenshinzinho, a culpa é do Sano de você ta assim!

Sanosuke – Ei, ei não põem a culpa em mim! Eu não fiz esses filhos sozinho ta me ouvindo! – ajudou Kenshin a segurar megumi e aos poucos foram subindo as escadas e a levaram para o quarto de sanosuke.

**_Continua... / Capítulo especialmente para Marismylle ._**

_Migaa brigadu por ler a minha fic e comentar aqui sempre que eu posto um nnovo capítulo! Você é muito legal e eu adorei te conhecer viu!! Esse capítulo foi um pouquinho maior, mas não faltou emoções né?! _

_Brigado por comentar!!!_

_Kissus no kokoro S2!_


	10. Painful Life

**_Capítulo 10 - Painful Life_**

* * *

Em torno de quinze a vinte minutos depois+++

A campainha tocou, estavam todos os homens na sala.

Pai M. – Cheguei! E ai como ta a situação?

Yahiko – Como você pode reparar elas nos abandonaram aqui em baixo e o Sanosuke está prestes a desmaiar.

Kenshin – Ah e não se assuste com os gritos da sua filha... É um a cada três minutos praticamente! – "Ai que dor de cabeça...". ¬¬x

Pai M. – Por que vocês não foram pro hospital?

Kenshin – Não ia dar tempo, é muito longe, além disso. Então nós chamamos uma equipe médica pra ajudar a vovó, e eles já chegaram. – e do nada se ouve um berro e a porta do quarto abriu e de dentro saiu Tsubame rindo.

Tsubame – Ei Kenshin! Dá um ajuda aqui? A Kaoru desmaiou...Rsrsrs...

Kenshin – Com licença. .x – Subiu as escadas, a menina estava sendo abanada pela mãe, ele a pegou no colo e a trouxe para baixo.

Kenshin – Tsubame o que ouve? – ela trouxe um copo d'água para ele.

Tsubame – Ela viu a cabeça do bebe saindo. .'

Sanosuke – Já ta saindo?! – ele ouviu um berro de meg –...Santo Buda...

Aoshi – Hahaha... Olha o desespero! - Kaoru acordou com o berro da amiga.

Kenshin – Você ta bem? – deu o copo para ela, e a acomodou melhor em seu colo, recostando a cabeça dela em seu ombro.

Kaoru - Kenshin... Por favor, me promete que eu só vou ter um filho se o parto do de cesariana? - coraram um pouco com a situação e começaram a rir.

Kenshin – Prometo! – Misao desceu correndo as escadas, aflita, quase caiu no meio do caminho.

Misao – Pano! Onde tem pano?

Yahiko – Armário da direita. – ela pegou uma pilha e saiu correndo.

Megumi / berrando do segundo andar/ - Sagara! Arg...Eu te mato!

Sanosuke /cara de bobão/ - O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?

Tsubame – Simples, a engravidou de gêmeos. .

Sanosuke – A culpa não é minha, mulher! – berrou de volta.

Megumi – Aaaa... – veio um silêncio e depois se pode ouvir um choro.

Pai M. – Nasceu! Ah eu finalmente sou vovô! . - olhos se encheram d'água.

Sanosuke – E eu finalmente sou papai!...Duas vezes! – se abraçaram.

Kenshin - Hehe, cena inédita o Sanosuke e o senhor Takani chorando juntos.

Kaoru – Olhem lá. – a porta se abriu e a mãe de Kaoru saiu.

Mãe K. – Venham ver quem chegou! O cabeçudo veio primeiro. . Ah é Sano a Megumi mandou avisar que é melhor você jogar aquela _playboy_ fora, se não você não vai gostar nada do que ela vai fazer.

Sanosuke /sem graça/ - ¬¬heh... Cadê o meu garotão? – pegou o menino.

Yahiko – Bem vindo Cabeçudo! – brincou com a mão do bebe.

Sanosuke – Pare de chamar ele de cabeçudo! Que coisa!

Mãe K. - Sano vai lá em cima com ele, vai ter um tempo até a menina vir então os médicos falaram que você vai poder ver a Meg se quiser. – E nisso a Meg deu outro berro. – Ou não. -.-

Kaoru – Que coisinha mais linda! Ai que bochechão!

Sanosuke – Um dos padrinhos quer segurar?

Kaoru – Nós? Quanta consideração! . - o pegou com cuidado.

Kenshin - Ele tem mesmo um cabeção...Hahaha! - brincou com o nariz dele.

Kaoru – Não fala assim do menino! – olhou melhor – Pior que é verdade...

45 minutos depois+++

Aoshi – Sério arranjem um quarto. ¬¬ - olhou para Kenshin e Kaoru se beijando

Kenshin – Olha o respeito ta me ouvindo Aoshi! Só estou matando a saudade

da minha Kaoruzinha. – deu mais um beijo nela.

Sanosuke – Ih Aoshi é assim mesmo, já to até acostumado. – fazia o bebe dormir em seu colo. – Tão até razoáveis hoje.

Kaoru - kenshin! - sentiu o rosto queimar. Saiu do colo dele e sentou ao seu lado, mas ele a puxou de volta. - Ai que vergonha!

Kenshin - Não liga pra ele não. - beijou sua bochecha e a sentou do seu lado

Aoshi – Misao e ai como ta lá? – ela descia as escadas com Tsu e sua mãe

Misao – A menina nasceu. Tava difícil, mas já deram um jeito dela chorar.

Pai M. – Ai que bom, estava preocupado já.

Misao – Acho que você pode ir lá depois. Os médicos já tão acabando.

Tsubame – Eles são muito lindos Sano! Parabéns!

Akabeko – Me lembra de quando você nasceu. Tão pequenininha! – a apertou

Yahiko – Hehehe... – a menina se soltou da mãe com dificuldade

Tsubame – Yahiko nós já estamos indo, ta? – deu um beijinho nele e saíram.

Vovó /descendo as escadas/ - Sano, querido, venha conhecer a menina.

Sano, Kaoru, Kenshin juntos – Que pequena!

Aoshi – Ela é minúscula! O.o

Misao – Nyaa! Olhem esses pezinhos! – a pegou no colo cheia de carinho.

Kaoru – Vocês já escolheram os nomes?

Sanosuke – Sazami e Yukito.

Kenshin – Gostei! Oi Sazami! .x

Nos dias seguintes+++

Kaoru chegou bem cedo na casa de Kenshin, eles deram um jeitinho de arrumar a sala bem rápido, afinal de contas tava tudo sujo. Sanosuke dormiu na sala e por isso tiveram que acordá-lo mais cedo. Os dias correram normalmente, já que estavam todos de férias tiveram bastante tempo para curtir os bebes, Megumi já estava recuperada do parto e tudo estava como antes... Quase tudo: acordavam de madrugada com o choro dos recém nascidos, ambos comiam que só vendo mesmo para acreditar, mas em geral eram quietinhos e não devam muito trabalho.

Megumi - Nós demos sorte... Eu pensei que iria ser pior. - olhou para o berço

Sanosuke - Já sinto falta daquele seu barrigão. .

Megumi - Isso porque não era você que carregava mais de cinco quilos!

Sanosuke - Eles são uns anjinhos, olha só já ta chupando o dedo!

Megumi - Hihi... Parece você dormindo!

Sanosuke - Eu não chupo dedo ta me ouvindo!

Megumi – Então quem é esse aqui na foto? Eu que não sou? – mostrou uma foto com a data do dia anterior, o Sano dormindo com o dedão na boca.

Sanosuke - Humpf... Você vai ver... -a agarrou pela cintura e fez cócegas.

Megumi – Hahahaha... Para Sano... Haha... O telefone ta tocando...Hahaha...

Sanosuke – A essa hora? Po são quatro da manhã! Qual o problema dessa gente hein! – tirou do gancho – Alo. Quem é o maluco? delicado não?

Do outro lado da linha -...- se ouvia um barulho de relógio.

Sanosuke – Ai não vai falar nada não?

Do outro lado da linda – AAAAAAA... – voz de uma mulher – SOCORRO!

Sanosuke – O que ta acontecendo? Quem ta falando?

Megumi – O que foi Sano? – olhou assustada para ele.

Sanosuke – Droga! Desligaram!

Megumi – Quem era?

Sanosuke – Eu não sei! Tinha uma mulher berrando, pedindo socorro!

Megumi – Você não reconhece?

Sanosuke – Não...Não tenho a mínima idéia. – começou a tocar de novo.

Megumi – E ai... Vamos atender ou não? – se encararam por um tempo.

Sanosuke – Quem é? – silencio, novamente só o barulho do relógio e de uma respiração apressada. – Alo! Tem alguém ai?

Do outro lado da linda -_Me ajuda... Por favor_,...

Sanosuke – Quem é que ta falando?

Do outro lado da linda – _Socorro...Ele...Ele...Vai me matar._

Sanosuke – Continua falando, não pare! Me diz onde você ta?

Do outro lado da linda – _...Não...Não...Me solta!_ - a mulher voltou a berrar, ele ouviu o barulho de uma palmada e um homem discutia com ela.

Sanosuke – KA! KA! ME RESPONDE! – a ligação caiu.

Megumi – Era a Kaoru? O.O – começou a tremer.

Sanosuke – Parecia com a voz dela. Caraca... Vamos ligar pro celular dela, talvez quem sabe ela esteja bem... – ela correu pra discar o telefone.

Megumi – Ai meu deus... Sano ta dando fora de área! – começou a chorar.

Sanosuke – Vamos falar com o Kenshin e chamar a polícia.

Megumi – Eu vou lá acordar ele. Primeiro liga pra casa dela.

Sanosuke – Alo... Senhora Kamya, desculpe-me por te acordar. A Kaoru ta ai?

Mãe K. – _Como todos deviam estar, ela ta na cama dela oras._

Sanosuke – Tem certeza?

Mãe K. – _Você não vai desistir até falar com ela não é Sanosuke?-_pausa por um instante – _Estranho...Jurava que ela já tinha voltado, ela foi numa festa. Sano ela não está ai com o Kenshin não?_

Sanosuke – Não! Ele está dormindo, nem saiu hoje. Se você a achar, por favor, pede pra me ligar está bem?

Mãe K. – _Está bem... –_ "Ai meu deus onde essa menina se meteu..."

Kenshin – A Kaoru está em casa? – entrou afobado no quarto, fez que não com a cabeça. Kenshin saiu correndo de volta para o seu quarto, trocou de roupa e pegou a espada que ficava como um enfeite na parede de seu quarto.

Sanosuke – Você não quer esperar a polícia chegar?

Kenshin – Não. Vou na frente, assim é mais gente procurando.

Sanosuke – Vou com você! – começou a trocar de roupa.

Megumi – Nada disso! Você vai ficar aqui! Eu to com medo!

Sanosuke – Meg eu tenho que ir! A polícia já ta vindo para cá, você os recebe, eu vou estar junto do Kenshin, não tem problema.

Megumi – Tome cuidado pelo amor de Buda! – o agarrou muito forte.

Sanosuke – Vou ficar bem, agora lave esse rosto e coloque uma roupa melhor pra quando eles chegarem aqui. – ela consentiu com a cabeça e o soltou, ele puxou o armário um pouco para frente e de traz dele tirou a Zanbatou, uma espada gigante e muito pesada, toda polida e brilhante. Megumi ficou olhando.

Megumi – Você luta com espada? Ta maluco é?

Sanosuke /todo orgulhoso/ – Sou o Mestre Zanza! U.U

Megumi – E desde quando você sabe usar uma espada homem?

Sanosuke – Sempre soube, você que nunca perguntou. Como se fosse obvio!

no carro+++

Sanosuke – Como nós vamos saber onde ela está?

Kenshin – Eu já tenho uma certa idéia... – lhe veio à memória o dia seguinte ao nascimento de Sazami e Yukito.

_Flash Back_

_Kaoru – Kenshin...Nós temos que conversar... – ele arrumava uns papeis em cima da bancada de seu quarto, e ela estava em pé atrás dele._

_Kenshin – Pode falar. – continuou arrumando, ela puxou a blusa dele o fazendo parar, ela começou a soluçar, segurando algumas lágrimas no olhar._

_Kaoru – Eu estou com medo... – ele virou para olhar melhor para ela._

_Kenshin – Calma... Vem cá. – a acolheu contra seu peito, ela o apertou, e não conteve as implicantes que cismavam de rolar de seu rosto. – Medo do que?_

_Kaoru – De morrer... De não acordar nunca mais...De não te ver mais..._

_Kenshin – Mas por que esse medo assim do nada?_

_Kaoru – Ontem quando nós fomos à loja de cd's, enquanto você tava no banheiro...Aquele assaltante, que tentou...Bem você sabe...Ele me agarrou, ele disse que ia voltar depois... E hoje de manhã, antes de eu vir para cá, ele estava na porta da minha casa Kenshin! Ai quando eu o vi, entrei correndo em um táxi que tava passando... Ele ta me perseguindo!_

_Kenshin – Aquele idiota que assaltou você e a Meg um dia depois de eu ter te beijado? Tem certeza que era ele?_

_Kaoru – TENHO KENSHIN, ELE ME BEIJOU! – soltou ele e sentou na cama._

_Kenshin – Uhm... Eu que vou te levar pra casa hoje está bem? Não sai mais de casa sozinha, e antes me avisa!_

_Kaoru /consentindo com a cabeça/ - ..._

_+++mais tarde+++_

_Kenshin – Agora eu vou indo ta bem? Toma cuidado Ka. – deu um beijinho_

_Kaoru – Ta bom... Até amanha. – entrou no prédio e o portão trancou, quando Kenshin voltava para o carro, viu um homem de óculos escuros encostado em uma árvore que tinha enfrente ao carro, ele usava uma jaqueta azul marinho e uma calça preta. Kenshin parou no meio da calçada e ficou o encarando por um momento, praticamente dava pra ver faíscas saindo de seus olhos. O celular do homem tocou, ele atendeu._

_Beshime /no tel/ - Beshime falando... Isso mesmo... R. Álvares... É... Ta... Xau._

_Kenshin entrou no carro e deu partida_

_fim do Flash Back_

Sanosuke – Ei Kenshin...O sinal abriu cara, anda!

Kenshin – Ah...Desculpe-me, estava pensando.

Sanosuke – Aonde vamos?

Kenshin – Rua Álvares... O ouvi conversando, e essa rua não é muito movimentada sabe... Ótimo lugar para se esconder.

Sanosuke – Ele quem?

Kenshin – Beshime. Foi ele quem assaltou a Meg e a Ka naquele dia.

Sanosuke – Você acha que foi ele quem pegou a Kaoru?

Kenshin – Você ainda tem duvida disso? Ò.Ó – olhar matador.

Sanosuke – Na...Não. – um pouco de medo do olhar matador...

Kenshin – Ai, mas alguém vai ter sérios problemas hoje... – sem reparar ele pisou no acelerador de tanta raiva, quando se deu conta estava andando a 150 por hora, o Sano estava agarrado na porta tentando se segurar nas curvas.

Na casa de Kenshin+++

Megumi – Sim, ela ligou para cá pelo que achamos...

Saitou – Entendo... E aonde esse seu amigo foi com uma espada em mocinha?

Megumi – Exatamente! É que eu não sei...

Saitou – Uhm... Não ajudou muito... Bem será que tem como você fazer contato com um deles?

Megumi – Um momentinho... – pegou o celular – Oi sano...Uhum ele chegou... Onde vocês estão? Ta tudo bem?... Aonde que fica isso?...Ah...Sei, ta bom então... Cuidado viu...Eu te amo muito...Xau.

Saitou – Sim?

Megumi – Rua Álvares, do lado do prédio Xinsengumi.

Saitou – Obrigado pela atenção, com licença. – saiu com os outros dois policias e entraram na viatura. Seguiram para o endereço que ela lhes disse, o lugar era sujo, má iluminação, janelas quebradas, parecia mais estar abandonado do que outra coisa.

Policial 1 – Tem certeza que é aqui capitão?

Saitou – É o endereço que ela me deu...- olhou enojado para um rato.

Kenshin – Saitou... – estava ele e Sano atrás do trio, se virou para olhar.

Saitou – Parece que nos encontramos de novo, não senhor Himura?

Kenshin – Fazer o que... ¬¬x

Saitou – Dessa vez é qual namorada?

Kenshin – Não é minha namorada, minha noiva.

Sanosuke – Noiva? O.õ – "Eu não sabia de nada, vlw em Kenshin!"

_mini flash back_

_Kenshin – TOMOE! Fale comigo! Por favor!_

_Saitou – Ei garoto, você está bem? – saiu da viatura_

_Kenshin – Ela! Ela foi baleada, me leve para o hospital, por favor!_

_Saitou – Mas nos temos que ir atrás dos ladrões... – Kenshin apertou ainda mais Tomoe contra seu peito, sua blusa já estava encharcada de seu sangue - Ah, quer saber venha logo então. – eles entraram no carro, mas ela não agüentou muita a dor, chorou uma ultima vez e morreu._

_fim do mini flash back_

Saitou – Quem é esse? – olhou de rabo-de-olho para sano.

Sanosuke – Sou Sanosuke Sagara...Ou melhor: Zanza.

Saitou – Uhm... Então temos aqui dois espadachins... Digam-me, o que exatamente fazem aqui.

Kenshin – O que você acha? Vim pegar a Kaoru de volta. Agora me de licença, não posso perder meu tempo com vocês ou apresentações. – passou por entre os guardas para a porta da casa, se é que se podia chamar aquele barraco de casa. Saitou ficou encarando a Sano.

Sanosuke – Humpf, não olhe assim para mim, sou apenas o reforço dele. – os outros dois policias ficaram impressionados com a força de Sano, carregando a Zanbatou com apenas uma das mãos, quando eles precisariam de no mínimo mais três pessoas para levantarem ela do chão. – Vão ficar babando ai ou vão nos ajudar em? – ele já estava entrando na casa com Kenshin, Saitou os seguia, mas os outros dois continuaram parados ao lado do poste.

Policiais 1 e 2 - Sim senhor! – correram para perto deles. A casa não parecia muito grande, estava escuro, a sala era pequena, só havia uma lâmpada apagada no centro e uma poltrona de costa para eles. A luz se acendeu.

A luz revelou uma silhueta sentada na cadeira, uma mulher se levantou, usava uma roupa que deixa mais pele a mostra do que se pode imaginar, o cabelo era liso e uma franja cobria um de seus olhos dando um ar sensual.

Ayumi – Finalmente chegaram cavalheiros. – andou até eles.

Kenshin – Onde está Kaoru? – colocou a mão sobre a bainha da espada.

Ayumi – Nossa...Estamos esquentadinhos aqui, não? Sou Ayumi Komagata, vou guiar vocês até a mulher. Mas não me façam perguntas.

Sanosuke – O que vocês fizeram com ela?  
Ayumi – Na, na, na. Eu disse sem perguntas querido. – colocou a mão sobre a boca dele e deu um beijinho. – Agora se me permitem... – voltou a andar, Sano se segurava para não bater naquela mulher provocante, seguiram atrás dela. A casa era maior do que aparentava, entraram em um corredor, nenhuma janela, Kenshin já montava uma maneira de escaparem de lá quando tudo terminado, se ouviu um barulho de sufoco vindo detrás, se virou para olhar, menos dois.

Saitou – Onde eles foram parar? – assustado procurava os olhos da mulher.

Ayumi /sorriso / - Como vou saber? São seus homens. amo ironia . hihi – deu mais uns passos e parou no fim do corredor, havia mais duas portas, mas essa olhou para cima e puxou uma corda, uma escada velha desceu do teto. Ela subiu, todos estranhando muito aquilo a seguiram duvidando um pouco de tudo ao seu redor, tinham cobertores brancos espalhados pelo quarto, e muitas janelas fazendo com que esses balançassem. De trás de um deles se mostrou uma silhueta que aparentava ser muito magra, mas tinha vários traços saindo de seu corpo, o que de longe não ficou como uma coisa muito definida.

Chou – Muito bem Ayumi, por favor, querida fique afastada, imagine o que ELE faria comigo se você se machucasse. – ela desapareceu entre os lençóis e se sentou na sacada da janela.

Kenshin – Humpf... – em uma fração de segundo colocou a mão na frente da cabeça de Sanosuke e segurou um alfinete.

Chou – Vejo que temos especialistas aqui hein... – andou ficando no meio da sala e olhar dele e de Kenshin se cruzaram. – Vamos logo com isso... – retirou uma espécie de casaco que cobria suas costas, no mínimo umas 4 espadas estavam presas a sua blusa, retirou uma delas e logo kenshin desapareceram. – O que foi Battousai? Está com medo de atacar? – procurou ao seu redor com os olhos apenas, e rapidamente se virou para trás. O encontro das espadas ecoou pela sala repetidamente, de repente duas das espadas de Chou se quebraram, ele as puxou das costas e tacou-as para longe, retirou a quarta, ficando com uma em cada mão. Houve uma pausa repentina na luta.

Kenshin – Vamos? – andou até Ayumi, limpou um pequeno filete de sangue que escorreu de sua testa por causa de um mínimo corte.

Ayumi – Mas ele ainda não perdeu... – olhava para o companheiro parado no meio da sala sem se mover.

Kenshin – Errado, ele ainda não morreu. – Chou veio de encontro ao chão, largando ambas espadas – Não se preocupe, ele apenas desmaiou.

Ayumi – Co...Como? Quando? – os olhos se arregalaram.

Kenshin – A uns três minutos atrás... Ele só sentiu mesmo o impacto agora.

Saitou – Humpf... – se dirigiu ao outro lado da sala, passando por cima do corpo de Chou e acendendo um cigarro. – Vocês vão ficar ai é?

Ayumi - Grosso... - pegou um molho de chaves e destrancou a porta da sala à frente, mais um pequeno corredor e se abria em uma varanda grande.

Na varanda tinham velas acesas por toda a sacada e um cheiro forte de incenso. Um homem musculoso se sentava em um tatame à frente da imagem de Buda, estava de olhos fechados e rezava.

Anji – Pensei que não viriam...Acho que superestimei Chou.

Ayumi – Não foi o único... Além do mais ele não era tão forte assim, digamos que não foi uma grande perda não é? – se sentou ao lado dele.

Anji – Claro... Ei "chefia" não pode fumar aqui.

Saitou – Dê uma olhada ao seu redor, depois venha me dizer isso. – deu uma tragada maior ainda e tacou o cigarro no chão pisando em cima.

Anji – Mas respeito da próxima vez, esse é um lugar sagrado. – fez reverencia a imagem e se levantou.

Saitou /se virando para os outros dois/ - Vão em frente que eu lutarei com ele.

Ayumi – Muito bem então, se é assim que querem... – se levantou e seguiu para uma escada de incêndio, Sano e Kenshin a seguiram enquanto apenas ouviam os dois ainda discutindo.

na casa de Kenshin

Megumi-"Aii... Eles não dão noticia...To ficando nervosa... Kaoru, menina onde você ta?" – se sentou em frente ao telefone segurando um relógio que já marcava 5.30 da manhã.

Em algum lugar

Kaoru - Ken...Ken...Kenshin... - tentava abrir os olhos, que doíam extremamente com a luz que lhe era posta no rosto. Seus braços e pernas doíam, parecia que estava tudo girando.

Beshime – Finalmente acordou hein. - levantou o rosto dela pelo queixo.

Kaoru – "Não... Não, por favor... De novo não..." - começou a chorar vendo mais nitidamente a pessoa a sua frente segurando uma seringa.

Beshime – Ah meu amor não precisa chorar, você sabe que eu não vou te machucar... – enrolou o elástico no braço dela e injetou a droga, a cabeça de Kaoru começou a pesar mais do que antes, uma forte dor de cabeça. Ele lhe beijou a boca novamente e ela adormeceu.

junto a Ayumi

Sanosuke – Mulher até quando você vai continuar nos enrolando? Nós leve até Kaoru de uma vez!

Ayumi – Já disse, sem perguntas... – abriu a porta dos fundos -Shishio meu amor... Estou entrando.

Shishio – Ayumi...- agarrou a mulher pela cintura e a beijou. – Vejo que trouxe companhia a mais...

Ayumi – É um pena... Mas quando eu vi tinha o de cabelo espetadinho junto...

Shishio – Uhm...Tudo bem então, vamos acabar logo com isso battousai.

Kenshin – Você não é o professor de Kaoru e Megumi?

Shishio – Só isso? – abriu a jaqueta e mostrou uma arma para ele – Como era mesmo o nome...

Kenshin –Tomoe! - arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer a arma que era de prata e no cano tinha grafado a imagem de um dragão. – Foi você.

Shishio – Como nos velhos tempos... – atirou perto do pé de Kenshin, Sano colocou a espada na frente parando a bala, amassando um pouco a lâmina.

Sanosuke – Não vou deixar! – rapidamente correu até Shishio e o golpeou, Ayumi entrou na frente dele antes disso e foi ao chão.

Shishio – Não! Ayumi... Querida, sua idiota... – se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

Os outros dois observavam atentos à cena.

Ayumi – Finalmente eu servi para alguma coisa útil... – um filete de sangue escorreu por sua boca.

Shishio – Cala a boca, não fale besteira. Você vai ficar bem.

Ayumi –...Eu estou bem...Você está vivo. – golfou um pouco mais de sangue e caiu contra o peito de Shishio.

Kenshin – Acho que a situação está invertida... – Shishio deu um beijo na testa de Ayumi e a deitou no chão, a fitou por um instante e se levantou, pegou o revolver e rapidamente disparou o gatilho.

Shishio – Doce vingança.

na varanda+++

Anji dá um soco no chão fazendo uma rachadura até o pé de Saitou, que simplesmente da um passo para a esquerda.

Saitou – Luta a distancia? Humpf... – sacou a arma do cinto da calça e jogou ao chão. – Está bem então, serei justo. – um correu contra o outro, Saitou começou atacando e deu um soco no peitoral dele, o que pareceu não ter efeito nenhum.

Anji – Heh...-deu um soco na barriga de Saitou que vôo contra a parede e bateu com a cabeça em um vaso de plantas, quebrando-o, os estilhaços do vaso acertaram uma das velas que estava ao lado e essa caiu começando a se alastrar, levando junto algumas das outras velas em volta. Anji abriu a porta com dificuldade, pois o fogo começou a chegar perto dali.

Saitou – Não tão rápido. – pegou o revolver caído a um palmo de distancia dele e atirou contra a porta, a de novo e de novo. Viu a porta se entreabrir e uma mão se estendeu atrás dessa. Esforçou-se para levantar e correu, correu quanto mais pode.

no quarto+++

Sanosuke ficou pasmo com a cena, não acreditava no que via.

Sanosuke – "Não... Isso não é normal...".

Shishio -...Não tive...Muito trabalho. – deixou a arma escorregar ao chão, silêncio se fez na sala, interrompido por Saitou que abriu a porta correndo.

Saitou – Kenshin... – olhou para os corpos no chão, ignorando Sano parado, saiu do transe. – Ta começando um incêndio! Andem logo!

Sanosuke – Incêndio!? A Kaoru! Vamos rápido! – deu um tapa na nuca de Kenshin fazendo ele acordar pra realidade. – Anda homem!

Kenshin – Eu...Estou vivo?

Sanosuke – É, igualzinho a todos aqui...Bem quase todos...Ah esquece!

Saitou – Achei as chaves! – tirou do colar de Ayumi e pegou o corpo sem vida e o colocou em suas costas. – Peguem esse daí também. – apontou para Shishio, que já havia feito uma poça de sangue em torno de seu corpo, abriu a porta e correram, passaram por um banheiro emporcalhado e um corpo jogado no canto do corredor, chegaram à mesma sala em que invadiram.

Sanosuke – Como assim? Não tem mais nenhum quarto aqui!

Kenshin – É a verdade... – puxou a poltrona em que Ayumi estava sentada antes deles chegarem. Tinham duas portas de madeira velha, com maçaneta enferrujada. -...Ou o que querem que nós pensemos.

A maçaneta começou a girar, Kenshin saiu de cima da porta. Essa se abriu lentamente, estava tudo escuro do lado de baixo, e do nada um corpo de homem foi jogado de dentro do porão, aos pés de Kenshin.

Todos olharam assustados ao policial nos pés dele, e cautelosamente Kenshin olhou para dentro do porão a espera de alguém sair de lá, e tudo que viu foi um flash rápido e uma lâmina vinha de encontro a ele, pegou a bainha de sua espada e se defendeu, como num reflexo, o oponente deu um passo para trás e atacou novamente, agora Kenshin pode retirar a sua espada. Mediram forças, olhar com olhar, lâmina com lâmina. Encararam-se por um momento e Kenshin colocou mais força contra.

Beshime – Olá "Kenshinzinho". – retirou uma faca da calça e o acertou na barriga, Kenshin esquivou-se para trás, ajoelhou-se pondo a mão no corte.

Kenshin – Humpf... – viu a mão suja de sangue, e se levantou novamente.

Beshime – Sabe aquela sua menina... Nossa bem "prestativa"... – umedeceu os beiços, a raiva ferveu por todo corpo de Kenshin, sem pensar duas vezes o atacou, pela primeira vez na vida percebeu a importância do Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Espada Voadora dos Céus e de tudo o que seu sensei Hiko Seijuurou ensinou a ele.

Kenshin – Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki O Golpe do Dragão Voador. – Beshime não conseguiu se defender do golpe certeiro e cai estirado ao chão, mesmo a espada de Kenshin sendo a Sakabatou Shinuchi espada de lâmina invertida, Beshime morreu no mesmo momento que recebeu o golpe.

Sanosuke – Ei... Onde fica luz disso aqui? – começou a descer as escadas para o porão. – Achei... – ligou o interruptor – KAORU! – Kenshin correu escada abaixo, se deparou com ela amordaçada. Seu coração apertou, havia marcas de sangue em toda parte, a roupa dela estava rasgada, deixando o busto meio a mostra, o nariz dela sangrava, tinha hematomas no rosto, seus olhos estavam praticamente brancos e virados para cima, resultado da quase overdose que estava a uma dose de ter. Ao lado da cadeira em que ela estava amarrada tinha uma cabeceira, tinha um par de luvas sujas jogadas ao lado desta, espalhados por toda parte havia seringas e sacos pretos com um conteúdo branco dentro.

Saitou -...Cocaína... Maconha...Boa noite Cinderela... É a festa aqui foi das pesadas. – examinava os milhares saquinhos e vidrinhos no chão.

Kenshin - Kaoru... - seu olho derramou uma lágrima, a mão da menina tremia continuamente, as veias do pulso saltavam de tão apertadas que estavam as cordas. Kenshin pegou a espada e com cuidado cortou as cordas que prendiam o peitoral dela e em seguida as das mãos e dos pés, por último desamarrou o pano que se encontrava na boca dela. Kaoru continuava sem se mexer, apenas tremia.

Sanosuke – Kenshin tome... – deu sua blusa para ele – É maior que a sua.

Kenshin – Obrigado... – se virou pra Kaoru – Você consegue se mover? – estava muda – Kaoru... Você ao menos está me ouvindo? - se angustiava ao ver que ela não respondia a seu chamado, nem sequer movia os dedos.

Sanosuke -...Quer que eu te ajude? – se ajoelhou ao lado dele.

Kenshin – A Segura um pouquinho. – ele a desencostou da cadeira com receio, vestiu um dos braços, Kaoru gemeu baixinho, e com mais cuidado ainda vestiu o outro braço dela, sano a encostou novamente na cadeira. A respiração dela ficou mais ofegante, devido ao ar pesado que entrou no ambiente por causa do fogo. Reparando nisso, Kenshin a pegou no colo e correu para a saída, o fogo já estava no corredor e pedaços de madeira caiam do teto, a estrutura ia cair, apenas deu tempo de Sano e Saitou tirarem alguns corpos dali e a casa caiu.

* * *

**_Continuaaa... _**

**_hey gentee, desculpa por demorar esse tempo todo pra postar, mas em compensação esse capítulo foi...uuuff... hehehe_**

**_Bem, final triste por enquanto, não posso contar o que vai acontecer no prox. cap. pq se nao v6 nao vao lê-lo né?! haha_**

**_Mas ja vou dizendo que promete bastante viu! hehehe_**

**_Nyaa adoreii esse final . Com mt dor no coração q escrevi essa parte, mas gostei hehehe_**

**_Desculpa ai de novo viuu, prometo q nao vou demorar tanto no proximo ._**

**_Reviwes!! Onegaaaiii!!!!_**


	11. Last One

Ficaram a observar a casa caindo, do meio da rua, os vizinhos já haviam chegado no local, muitas pessoas rodeavam o grupo. Chegaram até a chamar os bombeiros, já se podia ouvir a sirene do carro na esquina.

Kenshin – Kaoru... Fala comigo... Pelo menos me faz um sinal de vida... – se sentou no chão a acomodando contra seu peito.

Kaoru - Você...Você veio... - tentou forçar um sorriso, mas não conseguiu, já era difícil falar, imagina sorrir, então começou a chorar, uma coisa que não doeu. Chorou por dor, por amor, por tristeza, por alegria de estar viva.

Kenshin – Nós já vamos para o hospital... A ambulância está chegando.

Sanosuke – Vai ficar tudo bem Ka, acredite em mim... – foi a última coisa que ela ouviu naquela noite.

No Hospital, dia seguinte+++

Enfermeira – Com licença...Senhor...Senhor acorde! – a sua frente via meio embaçado uma mulher toda de branco.

Sanosuke – Ei Kenshin...Acorda ai cara... – bocejou, também despertando de um sono nada agradável nas cadeiras de recepção do hospital.

Kenshin – Oi, to de pé! – levantou rapidamente da cadeira.

Saitou – Ai que sono... E ai moça, notícias?  
Enfermeira – O doutor quer falar com um dos acompanhantes da paciente.

Kenshin – Onde ele está? – olhou pro relógio, oito e meia da manhã, até que deu para descansar um pouco. Seguiu a enfermeira até o Centro pós-operatório, Kaoru estava em na ala mais reservada para casos mais graves, o coração de Kenshin apertava cada vez mais quanto mais tempo passava ali.

Doutor – Senhor Himura...Eu vou direto ao assunto certo?

Kenshin – Fique a vontade.

Doutor – O caso dela não é os dos mais felizes, como você sabe. Eu a coloquei em um tratamento de recuperação, as doses que ela tomou foram muito perigosas nunca vi tal coisa. Se demorassem mais um pouco era capaz dela nem sequer estar presente conosco agora... O fato é: o feto não agüentou e não pudemos fazer nada em relação a isso.

Kenshin – Espera ai, muita calma nessa hora...Você disse "feto"... Ela estava grávida?...Mas que merda! – bateu com a mão na mesa que tinha ao lado da cama, se apoiou ali e abaixou a cabeça com o consentimento de culpa.

Doutor /limpou a garganta/ - Humpf... Senhor? – colocou a mão sobre o ombro.

Kenshin -...Sim? – olhou para ele, seus olhos estavam vermelhos já. – Mas e ela? Ela vai ficar bem né?

Doutor – Espero que sim, estamos fazendo o possível e o impossível. A senhorita Kaoru vai passar duas semanas em observação nessa ala do hospital, e dependendo do andamento e da sua recuperação, ela será transferida para um quarto de assistência menor, está certo? E se o senhor quiser passar a noite aqui é só falar com a enfermeira que te trouxe até aqui que ela irá te cadastrar.

Kenshin – Obrigado... Eu posso ficar um pouco aqui com ela por enquanto?

Doutor – Claro... Mas só posso permitir um por vês. E os seus ferimentos, como estão? – olhou para o curativo na testa.

Kenshin – Doendo... Nada que não possa agüentar... – colocou a mão sobre a barriga enfaixada devido a facada que levou.

Doutor – Com licença. – se retirou do quarto, Kenshin puxou uma cadeira que havia no canto da sala e colocou do lado dela, segurou sua mão fria e delicada.

Kenshin – "Eu não posso acreditar nisso... Minha Kaoru..." – passou a mão sobre a barriga dela, mas não chegou a encostar, como se fosse impossível aquilo estar acontecendo. Ele sentiu um toque frio, Kaoru acariciou o dedo dele e depois o apertou, ele entrelaçou os dedos com os dela. Lágrimas saltavam de seu rosto, era difícil ver alguém que ele ama tanto naquelas condições. Ela foi soltando devagar a mão dele perdendo a força, a máquina ao lado da cama começou a apitar, a pressão dela estava abaixando rapidamente.

Kenshin – Médico! Ajuda! Alguém! – abriu a porta e saiu correndo pelo corredor, o doutor que estava mais a frente voltou apressado para o quarto, duas enfermeiras o seguiram até lá para dar assistência. Kenshin se recostou contra uma parede e escorregou ao chão. – Não...Não faz isso comigo...Você já me tirou uma namorada, um filho, eu não vou deixar você me tirar a Kaoru...

Enfermeiro – Senhor acho melhor voltar para a sala de espera... – ajudou Kenshin a se levantar e se dirigiram de volta a sala, Sanosuke e Saitou olhavam para ele sem entender nada, ele não respondia as perguntas, apenas ficou sentado, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas com as mãos no rosto.

Sanosuke – Já que você está nos ignorando mesmo, me dêem licença que eu vou ligar pra...Pra Meg...Cara olha lá! A gente ta na tv! – apontou para a tv.

Mãe K. – Muitos bem mocinhos eu quero saber nesse exato momento o que está acontecendo! – ela entrou com Megumi – Cadê a minha filha?

Kenshin – Senhora Kamya! O.O – "Tinha me esquecido de avisar ela..." – Me desculpa por não ter te ligado pra avisar que nós vínhamos para cá! – se abraçou a ela, a coitada ficou meio sem reação, mas retribuiu.

Megumi /cutucando o ombro de Sano/ - E você hein... Não vai falar nada não?

Sanosuke / com medo / – Des-desculpa? O.O

Megumi – TA MALUCO HOMEM?! VOCÊS SAEM POR AI DE MADRUGADA MATANDO TODO MUNDO E SE MACHUCANDO E VEM PRO HOSPI... – a agarrou e lhe deu um beijo. – Eu fiquei preocupada com você...- começou a chorar e o abraçou mais forte. – Como ta a Kaoru?

Três horas depois+++

Saitou – Bem... Sabe Kenshin, eu ainda tenho que registrar esse caso na polícia... E vou precisar que me contem a história... Como isso tudo começou?

Kenshin – Boa parte da história você estava junto... O resto, não tem como eu te contar isso depois não? Momento delicado... Seria melhor esperar a Kaoru pra ajudar a me contar isso... Mas o início de tudo eu posso te contar agora.

Saitou – Uhm... Ta bem então... Eu já volto. – saiu da sala.

Megumi – Gente eu vou ter que voltar pra cuidar dos meus filhotes, eu os deixei com a vizinha...Mas tadinha dela. – se levantou – Mais tarde eu volto...

Sanosuke – Eu vou com você! To precisando de um banho mesmo... Tudo bem pra você Kenshin? – respondeu que sim com a cabeça, eles dois saíram. Ele e a Senhora Kamya ficaram em silêncio por uns instantes.

Mãe K. – Pode dizer...

Kenshin – Tenho uma coisa pra te contar que não disse antes...

Mãe K. – Estou ouvindo. – trocaram olhares.

Kenshin – Você sabe que eu amo a Ka, e isso é para o bem dela. Por favor, não conte a ela o que eu vou te dizer... – tomou forças – Ela perdeu o nosso bebe... Por causa das drogas. Mas ela não sabia que estava...E eu não quero que ela sofra, por descuido meu...Você me entende?

Mãe K. – Am? O.o – parou e respirou fundo – Acho que entendo sim...

Mãe K. – Eu queria agradecer a você Kenshin... Por ter salvado a minha filha, mesmo eu não sabendo como conseguiu fazer isso...

Kenshin – Há coisas que não sabemos como explicar...O fato de amar uma pessoa seja tão intenso, a ponto de nos levar a fazer todo tipo de coisas para estar ao lado daqueles que realmente amamos...

Mãe K. – Ainda estou assustada por tudo que aconteceu... – enxugou mais uma lágrima que rolava de seus olhos. – Nunca imaginei que algo desse tipo fosse acontecer com a minha pequenina... – começou a chorar mais ainda.

Uma semana depois +++

Kaoru / fazendo bico/ – Mas eu não to com fome Kenshin! X . X

Kenshin – Você vai comer tudo Kaoru! Se não você não vai ficar melhor nunca!

Kaoru - ¬¬ Ta né... – pega a colher dele – Mas eu como sozinha. U.U

Misao - Por que será que eu tenho a impressão de que eles não mudaram nada, mesmo com tudo isso tido acontecido. .

Aoshi - Justamente porque eles não mudaram! Duuh...

Misao – Ai seu baka! ¬¬'' – deu um tapa na nuca dele.

Kenshin ¬¬x e Kaoru Õ.Õ – Oro? – olham pra eles e não entendem nada.

Aoshi – Kuso!Isso doeu sua baka... – massageou a nuca.

Misao – Nyaa! Nan demo nai yo! Kareshi...Aishiteru! _Nyaa! Não é nada! Namorado... Eu te amo!. – _o agarrou e deu um beijo na bochecha.

Kenshin – Não fomos nós que não mudamos apenas... .x

Aoshi – Heh... Vamos Misao, temos que resolver aquela coisa.

Misao – Mas que coisa? Eu não lembro de nada...

Aoshi – AQUELA coisa sabe... Ah esquece! Só anda... Xau gente.¬¬

Kaoru – Hehe...Malucos! .

Kenshin – Como você está se sentindo? Ainda dói?

Kaoru – Um pouco... Aqui no rosto principalmente.

Kenshin – Ah é? Eu acho que tenho o remédio... – beijinho rápido.

Kaoru – Ainda ta doendo... Seu remédio ta fraco em.

Kenshin – O que eu posso fazer? . x

Kaoru – Pegar o saco de gelo que ta no mini freezer ali pra eu colocar na testa.

Kenshin – Ah...Pra mim você tava de brincadeira... ¬¬ - desanimo.

Kaoru – Humpf... Sei...Mas isso também ajuda sabe... – Kenshin deu um grande sorriso e rouba um beijo dela. Pega o gelo e coloca no machucado dela, fica meio no mundo da lua pensando.

Kaoru – Alo! Terra doente para Kenshin Himura! Que carinha é essa hein?

Kenshin – Ah nada não... – tirou um pouco o gelo e ficou olhando para a barriga de Kaoru, pensando que talvez, naquele momento, um bebe estaria crescendo e com vida...

Kaoru – Você ta estranho esses dias Kenshin... Olha não precisa ficar preocupado não, eu já estou melhorando. O médico até me disse que ia me transferir pra um outro quarto... E isso é bom, então fica mais feliz um pouco.

Kenshin – Não é isso não... É que...- "Não eu não vou contar..." – Esquece... Só estou feliz de você estar bem de novo.

Kaoru –E o que a minha barriga tem a ver com isso? – acariciava a barriga dela

Kenshin – Ahn? Nada não...Já disse pra esquecer...

Kaoru – Kenshin não precisa mentir pra mim...Eu já sabia disso... Fiquei triste, mas já imaginava que isso ia acontecer... Mas veja pelo lado bom, daqui a dois meses já posso ter filhos de novo, e acho que isso não vai ser um problema.

Alguns anos depois+++

Kenshin – Calma Kaoru! Respira fundo...Isso mesmo... De novo...

Kaoru – Você me prometeu... Que ia ser de cesariana...

Kenshin – A culpa não é minha! – entrou com ela na sala de operações.

Yukito – Okaa-san o que a Kaoru-sama tem?

Megumi – O mesmo que a mamãe teve quando a sua irmãzinha mais nova nasceu, querido.

Sanosuke – Ah eu lembro daquele dia... Quando minha terceira filhota chegou.

Sazami – Otou-san você lembra quando eu nasci também?

Sanosuke – Claro que eu lembro picurruxa! – pegou ela no colo – Você era pequenininha e o seu irmão...

Megumi – Um cabeçudo igual ao pai! – deu um beijo em Sano.

Yukito – Eu não sou cabeçudo! – olhou pros pais - Eca! . Vocês não podem deixar uma bebezinha que nem a Naru, ver isso! – escondeu o rosto da irmãzinha que segurava no colo.

Megumi - Crianças... - deu mais um beijo nele e riu da cara do menino.

Mãe de Kaoru. – Como eu gostaria que minha mãe estivesse aqui para ver isso... Ela deve estar sorrindo lá de cima.

Pai de Kenshin – Ah... Que felicidade, eu nunca pensei que ia ser vovô!

Madrasta de Kenshin – Estamos ficando velhos, querido... .

Mais ou menos uma hora depois+++

Kaoru - Aaa... – apertou a mão de Kenshin com força, fazendo força.

Kenshin – Aii! O.O – "Parece que eu que to tendo esse filho".

Médica – Opa, opa... Olha quem resolveu mostrar a cara! – Um bebezinho todo encolhido e meio sujo de sangue chorava no colo dela.

Kaoru /respirando fundo/ - Humpf... Ele...Não é... Bonitão igual... Ao pai?!

Kenshin /olhinhos brilhando/ - Heh... Eu sou papai...Mesmo?

Kaoru – Oh...Que lindo... – Kenshin o colocou do lado da cabeça de Kaoru. -Kenji, esse vai ser o nome dele. – acariciou, a quase careca, cabeça dele.

Em um show em algum lugar+++

Misao – Oi gente! Como vocês tão? Olha, eu tenho um recadinho, o show vai atrasar um pouco sabe. É que o Kenshin virou papai hoje! Ele ta lá no hospital ainda... Mas enquanto isso nós vamos tocar umas músicas e aproveitar pra ir esquentando vocês um pouquinho! – Aoshi começa a tocar. – Essa musica eu escrevi há um tempo atrás para o Aoshi... Nós ainda não estávamos juntos...Então acho que vocês vão entender a letra. – Começou a cantar.

No baile de formatura da escola St. André+++

Tsubame – Yahiko eu queria te pedir pra... – para de dançar e desmaia.

Yahiko – Tsu! – ela abre o olho – Você ta bem? – a levantou.

Tsubame – Acho que sim... – se apoiou nele.

Yahiko – Você tem comido direito? Toda hora você tem essas recaídas...

Tsubame – Eu sei... Yahiko... É uma menina! – abaixou a cabeça.

Yahiko – Uhn? – ela colocou a mão dele na barriga dela – Serio? O.O

Tsubame – Uhum! – se abraçaram fortemente – Eu te amo garoto Yahiko!

No show, depois de um tempo+++

Kenshin – Desculpem o atraso! É um garotão, galera! – entrou pulando no palco, Misao o abraçou e sem esperar mais um minuto começaram a tocar o seu maior sucesso: 1/3 No Junjou Na Kanjou, que Kenshin escreveu para Kaoru, mas agora mais de cinco mil pessoas sabiam cantar em coro.

_kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai  
junjou na kanjou wa karamawari  
I love you sae ienaideiru my heart  
nagaku nemureani yoru ga kimi e to omoi  
sore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku yo  
tomedonaku katari nakeru yureru todou wa  
binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru  
give me smile and shine days kimi no smile de  
itetsuku yoru samusa no mo good koraerareru  
kowareru hodo aishitemo san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranai  
junjou na kanjou wa karamawari  
i love you sae ienaideiru my heart  
mannatsu no ame no you ni kawaita suhada  
uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute  
Give me a smile and shiny days, kyuu ni sumasanaide  
donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara  
dore dake kimi wo aishitara  
kono omoi todoku no darou  
mitsumerareru to ienai  
kotoba ga chuu ni mau  
hanarereba hanareru hodo  
itoshii hito da to kizuku  
motomereba motomeru hodo ni  
setsunai kyori wo kanjiteru my heart  
Give me smile and shine days  
Give me smile and nice days  
moshi mo kono ude de dakishime-aeta nara  
dore dake kimi wo aishitara  
kono omoi todoku no darou  
yume no naka de wa tashikani  
ieta hazu na noni  
kowareru hodo aishetemo san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranai  
junjou na kanjou wa karamawari  
I love you sae ienaideiru My Heart_


	12. Obrigado a todos!

* * *

**_The End_**

É gente...Acabou... 

Mas foi bom enquanto durou não é? 

Agradeço a todos que leram, 

e a todos que iram ler ainda. 

O apoio que me deram aqui foi muito especial. 

Espero que logo nos encontremos de novo em mais uma fic, 

seja minha ou de vocês! 

Mas não esqueçam de mandar notícias! 

A minha amiga, Maysmile, te desejo um ótimo casamento, muitas felicidades! 

E agradeço especialmente por ter me acompanhado até aqui. 

Um beijo da louca aqui, 

_**Cla-chan

* * *

**_


End file.
